Bad Romance
by I.x.Want.x.To.x.Believe
Summary: Edward and Bella had a deal, if they were both single by the time their thirty they’d save themselves from being lonely spinsters and marry each other. Years down the track they lost contact, but on Bella’s thirtieth, a certain someone comes knocking.
1. Prologue

**Summary: Edward and Bella had a deal, if they were both single by the time their thirty they'd save themselves from being lonely spinsters and marry each other. Years down the track they lost contact, but on Bella's thirtieth, a certain someone comes knocking…Single. AH AU ExB**

**Disclaim: I do not own any part of Twilight**

**Prologue**

The school bell rung through the halls of Forks High School as a signal schools out, I couldn't be more excited. Today was the last day of official school, and tomorrow, I'd graduate.

Alice beamed beside me as she packed her books, her face lit up like a Christmas tree, "Bella, I already have your outfit for the party tomorrow, oh, everything's going to be perfect!"

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, for you, I will just fade into the back ground. At least your walls are white, I'm sure I could camouflage." Alice and Edward nagged Carlisle and Esme into letting them through a graduation party, and now all the entire school couldn't stop talking about it. All I wanted to do after graduation is crash down somewhere, allowing every bead of my being realize I don't have the stress of finals…Until freshmen in UW.

An arm snuck around my shoulder and pulled me towards a solid object, I elbowed it playfully, "I swear Edward you will be the death of me."

"Death of you? Wouldn't want that now would we Swan." He winked, flashing me his perfect, famous lopsided grin.

I blushed, smiling warmly up at him as I melted to his side like warm caramel. Edward and I have been best friends since before I could remember, Esme adopted him when he was young, and Renee used to always help out as much as she could, sticking Edward and I in the sand pit or the play room together until we were too warn out and fell asleep. Though, mind you, that was before Renee left Charlie, she wanted to take me at first, but because she got Edward and I together, there was no separating us.

I refuse to let anything come between us, even if it means that I have to ignore my romantic feelings for my best friend. He would never feel the same, and I've come to terms with that, just long as he was here, that's all that mattered.

"Hm, I guess not." I agreed, laughing.

Taking my books with the hand that wasn't around my shoulder, he held them under his arm pit as he pulled me towards my locker, "So…We still having the movie night tonight?"

"We've had movie night once every week as a tradition, nothing is going to change that. What are we watching?" I asked.

"Either The Sixth Sense or Notting Hill." Edward's face scrunched up as soon as he announced the last title, I laughed.

"Sixth Sense it is." Slamming my locker closed as soon as my books were put away, then I realized, "Where did Alice go?"

Edward grimaced, "Jasper kidnapped her."

I giggled, "Oh they are so cute."

He rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, whatever," slamming his locker close beside mine, he extended his arm and grabbed my hand before pulling me towards the exit of the school, dodging various students on the way. All the seniors in my year would have been easily spotted from an outsider, all signing yearbooks, hugging, crying. I refused to be like that, as long as my group of friends wouldn't separate, I wouldn't care whether I was in high school or college.

"Do we have to take Alice home first?" I asked.

"No, Jasper brought his car today, she'll get a lift back with him. We may as well go straight to your place." He suggested.

"Charlie won't be back tonight, he's staying over the Black's place, they're going fishing till god now's when tonight."

"Is he still coming to graduation?" Edward asked, concerned.

I laughed, "Charlie wouldn't miss it for the world, plus, it's not only his little girl that's graduating tomorrow. You've been his little boy since we played in the sand box."

Raffling his hair with my free hand, he chuckled and poked his tongue, "Ditto with Esme and Carlisle."

We jumped into Edwards ALFA Romeo- whatever, I didn't know the first thing about cars, only the fact that it was silver and it was the nicest car in the lot. The car ride to my place was quite enough, Edward humming to a tune, I sitting there like a retard staring, listening to his perfectness. He caught me staring, "What?"

I blushed, shook my head, "Nothing."

"Okay." He let it drop, he continued to hum to a familiar tune until he parked in front of the house.

We spent most of the afternoon doing nothing, talking about nothing, just enjoying each other's presence. Once it was six, we played the movie. I would have been lying if I said that certain bits didn't freak me out, or that I didn't jump on Edward for safety. As soon as the movie ended, I knew that I would have trouble sleeping tonight.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked softly, his delicate fingers brushing through my brown locks as a means to calm me down.

It did.

"Getting there." I sighed into his shoulder.

"C'mon, I think we should get you into bed." He laughed.

I frowned, "It's only eight!"

"I know, we'll talk till we fall asleep. Plus, you need sleep for tomorrow, big day." He grinned.

I poked my tongue, "You make it sound as if you don't need sleep either."

"Well, maybe I don't, maybe I'm a vampire."

"Pfft, doubt it!" _You're way to warm to be one. _

Edward followed me up the stairs to my room. My bedroom was tiny compared to his, though my bed was big enough to fit the both of us in. I didn't think Charlie realized that we still shared a bed, I wasn't too sure he would approve of it either, but what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him. Edward sat on the bed Indian style, I following his position opposite him.

"That movie was freaky." I grimaced.

He chuckles, "It's only a movie Bella."

"I know," I rolled my eyes.

"So…You never told me who you liked." His hand went to my knee cap and gave me a teasing push.

My face flamed red, "So? What does it matter? Everyone's going to go down different paths after high school, I don't think it really matters anymore."

Edward frowns, "Of course it matters Bella."

"It's nothing Edward, honestly." _Please, please let this go Edward…_

"You know you're a terrible liar right?" He chuckles.

"So I've been told." I didn't look at him, I fiddled with my fingers, refusing to look at his intense emerald eyes.

"Bella," He groaned, "If you keep up that attitude you'll end up a spinster."

"I'll have you won't I?" I joked, though still not looking at him.

"Of course," He laughed. I looked up through my bangs and smiled at him, his laughter was memorizing, "How about we make a deal."

"What kind of deal?" Looking up at him, he looked as if he was trying to suppress a grin.

"Just agree."

I eyed him suspiciously, "Depends…"

He admitted defeat and continued, "If, by the time we are both thirty, we aren't in any form of a relationship, then we'll marry each other."

Okay, that was definitely not something I was expecting. I stared at him, wide eyed, not too sure if I was waiting for him to come out and laugh or if he was actually serious. I bit my lip, "Why would you want that? I mean I'm nothing much to look at, I don't think I would be a very good wife anyway."

Edward laughed, "Bella! You would be the perfect wife for anyone! You can cook, you can clean, you don't nag, and you are drop dead beautiful! You're self-esteem is amazingly low you know."

I couldn't resist, I smiled, "Edward, I doubt that you wouldn't have a wife before you were thirty, I think that every girl in college will be all over you." It hurt to admit, but it was true. I could never amount to any college girl, even if we made the deal he would be snatched up by someone else and not give me a second chance before the end of first semester. I also know when that happens I would be shattered. I'd grown attached to Edward, he was my rock, my oxygen, my _life_, and I wasn't sure what would happen if he would someday just walk out of our friendship and never see me again.

"And you don't think that the same thing applies for you?" Edward smirked, I rolled my eyes, "As I said, _if_, just so that we won't both end up as lonely spinsters. Stop over thinking this!"

I rolled my eyes, "Fine, but I doubt that you'll even remember this agreement next year let alone twelve years from now."

"Wait, are you saying fine for stopping to over think this, or fine for the deal?" _Urg! _

"Both." I blushed, looking away.

"Deal." He extended his arm with a goofy grin, shaking my hand.

I try to suppress my bubbly-ness from the surface, "Whatever, I think it's time for bed before you decide some other _elaborate _plan."

"Aw, but it's only eight-thirty." Edward mimicked my voice.

I glared, "Very funny."

The last thought going through my mind that night, was that I hopped that when we were thirty, he was single.

Getting up, I quickly grabbed whatever clothes I could find and changed, brushing my teeth in the process. When I got out, Edward laid on my bed, the blankets only half covering his body. I blushed deeply as I always did when he slept over, he never brought clothes to change into, he just went to bed in his boxers. Biting my lip, I turned the light off and crawled under the blankets beside him.

Edward shifts instantly, his arms scooping me into his arms, spooning me. I squeaked at the sudden movement, Edward chuckled, "Go to sleep Bella."

It took me a few moments to revive from my state of aw. I almost always slept with Edward in this position every time he'd stay over, but it would always shock me no matter how many times, and my heart would always pound in my chest like there was no tomorrow. My hands rested on his around my stomach, his forehead pressed against the top of my head, I squeezed him hands lightly, "Night."

"Sweet dreams Bella." He whispered, kissing my hair softly.

I couldn't know who fell asleep first, all I knew was that the last thing I thought of before allowing my slumber to cave in around me, was that I hopped that we were both still single when we were thirty.

* * *

**So what do you think? Yes, I am aware that this is a fluff ball, but hey, are you complaining? XD **


	2. Birthday

**Chapter One**

After an exhaustingly long day at the publishers, I wanted nothing more than to collapse on my bed from exhaustion. Everything was so over the place lately, Alice rushed Jasper to get the nursery done up so that it would be ready before the baby was due. My boss, Rosalie McCarty, was more grumpy than usual because her three year old just started getting toilet trained and Julian would always wake her up to help him open the door. Basically meaning that I had to pay extra attention in a meeting because she could at any moment, fall asleep.

It seemed lately that everyone around me had grown and created a family, while I stayed on hiatus. Alice married Jasper in sophomore year, and now they have a baby on the way. Even my boss had a family! And she was like the dragon queen! A very beautiful dragon queen, but a dragon queen none the less. And Edward…My heart still ached thinking of him. I hadn't seen him in over ten years, his birth father left him with a company in Chicago, as soon as he found out about his inheratiage, he went back to Chicago. We kept in touch for a few years…Until one day I just didn't get anything back.

I sighed, _don't get yourself all depressed, it's your birthday tonight, don't make Alice worry again. _I wouldn't allow Alice to get worried this close to the due date, she was always worried about me, me not falling for anyone in college, me always rejecting any sort of offer from any guy, me still mopping over the loss of my true best friend, my life, my love. Tonight's going to be my thirtieth, and I had to pretend I was surprised when I get to Alice's and she throws the same surprise party she did every year.

Pulling into the drive way of her completely modern house, I turned the engine off and slammed the door close to my SUV after I grabbed my bag with a change of clothes around my arm. I didn't bother knocking, I just walked in, bracing myself for everyone to jump out and yell surprised.

No one did.

I let out a relieving sigh, I closed the door behind me and continued through the lit hall, "Alice!?"

"In the kitchen!" She yelled.

Walking down the hall, Alice was there by herself mixing a chocolate paste inside a mixing bowl. She instantly dropped the bowl and throw her arms around me, though her seven month stomach was in the way, "Happy Birthday Bella!"

I pat her back, _at least it's just her and Jasper, _"Um, thanks. Where is Jasper?"

She grins, "He's out picking up your present."

I groan, "You know I don't like presents."

"Well you'll like this one," She winks.

Rolling my eyes, I give up, going to the fridge and getting out a can of coke, "So, do you need help?"

"No, it's your birthday! There is no way I'm letting you cook." She pokes out her tongue, turning sideways from me in as a mock annoyance.

"Whatever Alice." I laugh.

"How was work today?" She asks as she started to butter the cake tray.

I ran my hand through my hair, "Horrible! Rosalie was in a terrible mood today, so me sitting beside her in a meeting makes me fully responsible if she falls asleep and doesn't pay attention! She's the god damn CEO for god sakes! Not to mention she treated me worse than dirt today. I miss JJ's publisher."

"Well, they closed down, so you're going to have to get over it." She teases.

"Oh I haven't noticed." I grumble, "How's my niece?"

Alice smiles, her hand resting on her over sized stomach, "Anna and I are doing just fine."

"She's going to be a little Alice I'm guessing, should I be scared?"

"Horrified." She jokes, pouring the mix into the cake tin and throwing it into the preheated oven on top of something that's wrapped. Smelt like chicken.

"What's for dinner?" I ask.

"Chicken and vegetables, plus the cake I'm baking at the moment." Ever since she got pregnant Alice has been cooking and baking as much as possible, wanting to be the perfect house wife and mother for Jasper and Anna –even though she isn't out yet-. I haven't ever thought of Alice as the cooking type, but I've been wrong before.

I leant over the bar, looking down at her stomach, "Don't worry Anna, in a month you'll be out and you'll be able to taste mommy's cooking too."

Alice laughs, "Yeah, she can wait till she's out and kicking before she worries about eating any of my cooking."

Taking a sip of my coke I laugh, shaking my head. I get up and leave Alice to finish cooking, lying myself on the couch in the lowly lit room. I hate my birthday, it was a constant reminder of everything that I'm missing out on. I've only been out of the US when I was sixteen to go to Renee's and Phil's wedding in Mexico, while Alice has been to Paris, Italy, Australia, basically everywhere I haven't. But this birthday was different. My head swims with the memories from over a decade ago, the deal that both Edward and I had made the night before graduation. He wouldn't have remembered it like I have, even if he did and he was single, I haven't spoken to him in just under ten years. Though I would be lying if I said I hadn't fantasized about Edward crashing through my life today and sweeping me off my feet like he once had every day I was with him in high school. The good old days.

I can't help but let myself wallow in self turmoil, what else can you expect, I am still hung over the boy I was unconditionally in love with in high school twelve years ago. Charlie always said that I never changed, that I will always be the type that wouldn't change, that I would stay in a routine or rut or whatever until the day I died. I guess he's right, the old man can have his wise moments.

Feeling the end of the couch sink, my eyes snap open to see Alice looking at me, she smiles softly, "Hey, why the frown?"

I fake a smile, "Nothing, I was just thinking."

"Of what?" She pushed.

"Just, stuff."

"Edward?"

I blush.

"Knew it." She smirks.

I groan, "It's completely stupid of me to though, I mean, we were never anything but friends, and I haven't even seen him in a decade and I still feel so strongly towards him…"

Alice's hand grips mine, "I have the feeling that that feeling is mutual."

"I doubt it Alice, he would have forgotten all about me by now."

"I seriously doubt that."

I hear the front door open and close, Jasper must be back, "Fine, he'll remember me as the annoying brunette that was attached to his arm throughout all of primary and high school."

"Sorry I'm late guys, here Bella, from me." Jasper passed me a metallic blue wrapped present to me, kissing my cheek in the process.

"Jasper, you really shouldn't have." I smiled shyly at him.

He sits beside Alice, his arm wrapping around her instantly, "I know, but I couldn't just not let you have anything, I'd feel horrible not getting you anything."

I start to opening it, looking up at him while doing so, "Thanks."

Once I finished unwrapping it I grin widely, it was a new copy of Wuthering Heights. Jasper spoke, "Your copy looked as if it was about to fall apart, so I figured you wouldn't be so objective."

"Thanks Jasper, it's perfect." I shift around on the couch to give him a quick hug.

Alice gets up, her hands supporting her as she does, "Come sit in the kitchen and talk so I don't burn the food."

I roll my eyes and push myself up from the couch, following the two love birds as we descend to the nicely modern kitchen. Jasper offers me a wine cooler, I refuse it, asking, "I'm fine, remember, I have to drive myself home. Why do you have alcohol in the fridge anyway?"

Ever since Alice found out she's pregnant, Jasper made a pack with her that because she isn't allowed to have alcohol than he won't drink either. So I'm mildly surprise that they have a drop in the kitchen, "It's more for first aid. You know, alcohol for any open wounds to stop infection and stuff."

"O-kay." Jasper is definitely getting more protective as the months come closer. I fear at the end of the month Alice will no longer see the light of day when Jasper starts super-gluing pillows to her small frame and a foot ball helmet to her head.

Alice pulls on Jasper's powder blue blouse, Jasper leans down as Alice whispers into his ear. I can't hear, but Jasper did respond out loud, "Soon."

"Am I missing something?" I ask suspiciously, looking back between the two.

"Nope. Dinner will be ready soon. Did you want marshmallows or M&M's on your cake?" Alice asks casually, changing the subject.

_Something is definitely up_, Alice normally doesn't ask me _anything _to do with catering, "Um, I don't know, you choose."

That answer seems to satisfy Alice, her smile grows as she continues to stir the gravy, "Jasper, honey, can you set the table."

Nodding, he swiftly kisses her forehead before opening the cupboard, grabbing out four plates. Wait, four?

I frown, confuse, "Jasper, there's only three of us here, why do you have four plates?"

He freezes, looking back at Alice with a frantic look. Before either of them can give me an answer, the door bell rung, "I'll get it."

It doesn't escape me that Jasper looks relieved as he put the plates down and rushes out of the kitchen and out of sight, "Alice?"

She turns off the element plates and picks up the gravy pot instantly, pouring the brown viscous-like liquid into the gravy boat. Putting the pot in the sink, giving it a quick rinse, she turns to me, grinning, "Your birthday present from me just showed up."

My frown continued to descend, "Alice…"

Before she could elaborate, footsteps made their way up the hall. I turn my head, only to see Jasper and another man enter the room, a huge lopsided grin consumed his pale face. His hair stood in different directions, the light making his hair look a very interesting shade of copper. His slender –yet muscular- form fitting well under a green blouse, the long sleeves rolling up to his elbows. He looks gorgeous, magnificent, model-like. My attention grows to his eyes, his emerald like eyes- I gasp.

_Oh my god, it's…_

"Bella." Oh, his velvet voice hasn't changed since the last time I heard the musical charms.

I can't breathe, I can't _think_, so I don't know how I manage, but I speak softly, wide-eyed, "Edward…"

* * *

**Well, short chapter, hoped you liked it. I AM going to have longer chapters, but I could never do really long first chapters, I just had to end the first chapter here ;) lol. **

**Thanks for reading! **


	3. Proposal

**Chapter two **

I'm dreaming. That's the only thing that can make this scenario plausible. I mean, the man I have been hung up on for the past, gee, I don't know, twenty-seven _years_ is standing only ten feet away from me. I let my fingernails dig into my palms, wanting to know if I am dreaming.

Nope, still here.

My breath picks up, my bottom lip begins to slip between my teeth, slightly sinking in a bit. I get up from the stool and before I know it, I flung my arms around the silly man. I obviously struck him by surprise, a moment later he responds, his arms wrapping around me and giving me a squeeze. He still smells the same, like sunshine and mint…God I hope I'm not crying… I pull away, leaving my hands on his upper arm, keeping him at arm's length, "God Edward you look so…"

I take in his features once more, his face still has a boyish look to it, a bit more masculine, but the same. He's taller, a foot at the least, and judging by the muscles my hands are squeezing, he does some sort of sport. He has a slight five o'clock shave, giving him a bit more character and making him look more dark and mysterious, though something about him…I dunno, makes him look older.

How could he have gotten any more prefect? It should be illegal!

He chuckles, his hands going to my arms as mine are on his, rubbing them lightly, "Yes, you look much differently from the last time I saw you."

I crooked my head, "I was going to say 'the same', but you know…"

Shaking his head, grinning, "You've grown into a beautiful woman Isabella."

My cheeks grow warm, how does he have this affect on me after so long?! I smile shyly, "Thanks…You too Edward."

"Don't say hello to your pregnant sister, jerk." Alice teases, breaking Edward's and mine's concentration. My heart thumps under my sternum, any faster and I will be playing a live concert for the household. Edward walks over to Alice and wraps his arms around her shoulders, awkwardly trying to hug his baby sister. She laughs, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Whoa baby sister, you are gigantic." He laughed light-heartedly, Alice instantly shoves him away playfully, jabbing him in the chest.

"Well maybe it wouldn't have been that much of a stretch if you'd at least came over here for the holidays!" I'm not too sure if Alice is mocking her anger or if she is generally upset that Edward hasn't been in Washington for twelve years. At least I know I am.

Edward frowns, "Come on Alice, I barely get Christmas to myself let alone getting out of Illinois."

"Just be glad I love you and accept your excuse big brother, but you'd better visit your baby nieces before she's one or I swear to god." Alice threatens. I swear her being pregnant doesn't make her look more fragile, it makes her look more scary!

"Okay, I promise." He grins, before looking down at me, noticing that I'm staring.

Blushing, I look away instantly.

"Bella…" I look up at him, he gives me his genuine, heartwarming smile, "Happy Birthday." He leans down and kisses my cheek, they instantly growing hotter by the simple featherlike touch.

I mutter a thanks, before Alice announces that dinner is ready. Edward is speechless, "You cook?"

Alice pokes her tongue, "Esme has been given me a few cooking lesions."

Jasper instantly jumps in before Edward makes any comical jokes, "How about you help me set the table Edward."

Nodding, he walks past me and around the bar, grabbing the plates while Jasper grabs the cutlery, Alice starting to strain the peas. I feel so out of place, "Can't I help out at all?" I whine.

"Nope." Alice answers instantly.

Edward chuckles, walking past me with the plates, and grabs my arm, pulling me to the table and pulls out a chair for me, "Sit birthday girl, you're not allowed to lift a finger."

I groan, "But I'm bored."

He snorts and rolls his eyes, placing a plate in front of me, beside me, and two on the other side of the table before heading back to the kitchen. I sit there, now drowning in my thoughts.

Whoa, Edward is really here, not only here, but here on my _birthday_. _Don't give your hopes up Bella, chances are he doesn't even realize it's your thirtieth. _I sigh, he hasn't changed, his personality is exactly the same, his old, playful, fun loving self. It's like he's never left, yet, he had. I'm so confuse, he hasn't made any effort to contact me for the past ten years and here he is, laughing, joking, kissing my cheek for heaven's sake! He can't just do that!

_Yes, he can. _I let my elbows sit on the table, one of the supporting my forehead, the other just laying limp on the table. He can, I can't deny it, he can have broken my heart, stomping and spitting on it, and I still won't think twice about letting him come back into my life. God, how pathetic am I?!

Before I know it, Alice sits opposite me, smiling, "How do you like your birthday present?"

I smile, "How do you think?" She's psychic, she _already _knows.

Alice beams, before she can say anything, Edward and Jasper make their appearance, Jasper bringing the chicken, and Edward brought the vegetables. They lay the trays in the center of the table before sitting in their seats, Jasper taking his rightful seat besides his wife, Edward sitting in the seat beside me.

"So, what have I missed out on since my departure?" Edward asks, reaching for the chicken wing.

"Well, you missed my engagement, my wedding, my first place, our graduation, Jasper's book's being published, my shop's grand opening, Bella's first job, them going bankrupt, Bella's second job with a boss she despises, and her truck dying on the way to the hospital after she feel down the stairs. And that was just the first five years." Alice speaks, a bit bitterly.

"Alice." I hiss, embarrassed that she said a few things that I'm rather glade he doesn't know. There's a few moments of awkward silence, I bit my lip before asking Edward, "What about you."

Giving me a sad smile, he speaks, "Well, I've just been working. Nothing exciting."

"Nothing else? I mean, Edward, you live in Chicago." He _must _do something else with his time than just work.

"I'm serious, I'm the CEO of Andrew & Masens Enterprise, I barely have time to sleep." He jokes, though I don't find it entirely funny.

It's now that I realize the light rings under his eyes. There's something about his facial features that makes him look older, and it's the rings. I want to run my fingers under those emerald jewels, smoothen them out, and make him look more like a thirty year old instead of him being mid-thirties. I suddenly feel disgusted with myself, here I am bitching to my mind that he hasn't been keeping in touch with me when he looks like he's barely been able to leave the office for a nap. I don't want to think of how much work he's missing and how much he'll be having to catch up on for being here.

"How's the company, Edward?" Jasper asks.

Edward tears his eyes from mine and turns to Jasper, "It's doing quite profitable, the times are calling it an up and coming."

Andrew & Masens Enterprise is an architecture firm that Edward's biological parents had created, Edward was entrusted with the company when Edward Sr. and Elizabeth had died from influenza A, bird flu. They'd caught it while at a conference meeting in Hong Kong when they caught it, from what I recall, they died in quarantine. The company had the deputy director leading until Edward became of age, even then, he had to study part-time a double degree in architecture and business administration while trying to run the company without any slip-ups. I still remembered when he first started off, I used to be on the phone with him for hours, trying to comfort him verbally because he was so stressed. It pained me to remember his pain. Edward was- is so strong and admirable.

"That's great." I encouraged.

He smiles, "Yeah, I'm here in Washington for business as well. I'm trying to land a deal with the government, they want to open a new university here in Seattle. If my idea's are good enough than I'll be here for a few months getting the project up and running."

My heart skipped a beat, my smile widened, "Oh my god, congratulations!" Instinctively, my arms flew around him, hugging him.

Edward laughed, patting my back as I let go, embarrassed at my actions, "I haven't even landed the deal yet, so congratulate me when I do."

"What about you Bella? Where do you work?" Edward asked, his glaze intense, though calming.

I blushed, "Um, well, I'm the creative director of Hale's publisher's."

His eyes widen, "Really? That's amazing! Do you like the job?"

I nod, "Yeah, not the boss though, she's a pain in the ass."

He bursts out laughing, surprising me by ruffling my hair, "If you're ever looking for another job, let me know." He winked.

My eyes widened, he doesn't really mean that…Does he?

"What about you Jasper?" Edward bit down on a piece of roasted potato, "How's your practice doing?"

"Great actually, because of Iran most of the soldiers are in need of therapy. I mean, I'm not saying it's a good thing, but it's business." Jasper speaks. He run his only psychology practice in the center of the city, he's quite popular. He's written a few psychology books in the past, he's writing one at the very moment, but won't tell anyone what it's about, not even Alice.

"And you baby sister?" His eyes directed to Alice while taking a sip of his water.

She grins, "Vague magazine are interested in offering me a photo shoot for my new designs. The shop is being swamped with new orders and business."

"Wonderful!" He grins, "What about Carlisle and Esme, how have they been?"

"They've been good, dad just brought mom an Island in the tropics for their twentieth anniversary." She starts to chew on her chicken.

I still remember the day Alice told me that Carlisle brought Esme an Island, I couldn't believe it, I know that a twentieth anniversary is big, considering my parents didn't make it till their fifth, but an Island?! Seriously! I still cannot get my mind wrapped around that.

"How's the baby?"

"Anna is fine, she's kicking around a _lot _more than I'd prefer, but I guess she is my kid." She laughs.

I laugh, shaking my head at her, "Yes, just don't spoil her rotten Alice, I already have to put up with Rosalie's kid when he's not in day-care."

"Rosalie?" Edward asks.

"Dragon lady." I mumbled.

Jasper laughs, "Her boss."

"Something tells me that there's a bit of hostility there." Edward smirks.

I grimace, "Yeah, no idea why though."

"I could only imagine." He suppresses his smirk, teasing. My mouth falls open, I shove Edward lightly with my side.

The next few hours were much the same, we caught up with Edward about all the things in life we missed and when it was time to have the cake, I noticed that Alice went overboard with decorating it, as usual. Both Edward and I were staying here for the night, tonight being Saturday, I didn't have work tomorrow morning, but Edward did have a lunch date with the governor. After cleaning up and hanging out for a bit, Alice and Jasper decided that it was about time they both went to bed, leaving Edward and I in the living room with each other as company.

"I can't believe you actually have a new car Bella. I could have sworn that you would've brought another pick-up truck as soon as the old one died." Edward smiles.

I restrain myself from poking my tongue at him, "It's not my car, it's the companies."

"Ah, that explains it!" He laughs, nudging me in the arm.

"I've missed you." My eyes widen, I shouldn't have said that.

I hear Edward, breathing a sigh. I feel the couch shifting, I turn my head to see Edward sitting only inches away. His head rests on his hands, I can't see his facial expression, "I missed you too."

My breath hitched, I gulped, "But you lost contact with me Edward. I mean, one day we were talking all the same, the next I couldn't get hold of you on your mobile, through e-mail, even when I tried to call your office, you were always out." I remember waiting on hold for three hours one night, and I still didn't get through to him.

He lets out a breath, turning his head to me, "I wanted you to get on with your life."

"What?" Okay, now I'm confused.

Edward sighs, "Bella, the night before graduation, do you remember?"

What does that have anything to do with- Oh! "Yes." I speak softly, Edward gets off the couch, making It lift significantly, as he takes a seat on the floor. His backs resting on the couch, though his body is twisting around to face me, his arm on resting on the cushions.

He smiles, "I thought you would have forgotten."

I want to laugh at his words, how ironic that I've been telling myself that all through dinner, "No."

"I don't know about you, but I'm not involved with anyone."

My heart, oh god my heart, it's pounding against my ribs, "No, I'm not involved with anyone."

"It's your thirtieth birthday today Isabella." He speaks so calmly, _do I have any effect on him at all?! _

I gulp, "Yes."

His hand goes to his black slacks pocket, pulling out a little baby blue box, white ribbon wraps around that cardboard, "This, is your birthday present from me."

If I can't slow down my heart, I swear I'm on the verge of a heart attack. That box can't possibly be…? Slowly, my hand reaches for the small object taking it from his, my fingers brush against the tips of his, goose bumps erupt on the surface of my skin. I bring it to my lap, pulling at the ribbon. Usually I put up more of a fight up when someone gives me a present, but right now I can't seem to verbalize anything, not to mention my heart is in my mouth. Placing the ribbon to the side, I slowly lift the top off the box, I gasp.

Inside, a ring. A ring! Nestle in the white satin is the most beautiful crafts ring, ___sparkling in the dim light. The face is a long oval, set with slanting rows of glittering round stones. The band is gold — delicate and narrow. The gold makes a fragile web around the diamonds, making it look more lovely. Moisture builds up in my eyes before I can stop it, the lump in my throat grows. I can't speak so I look over to him, his gaze burns a hole in me, studying me. I crook my head, hopping he understands. _

___Edward smiles lightly, "I know how you don't like presents that costs a lot of money, and this present hasn't cost me a dime. It's my biological mother's ring, but if you don't like it, I can go and get you another-" _

___I cut him off, "No! No Edward, god it's perfect…" _

___His smile grows, "I figure for your birthday, I would give you…__me____." _

___My breath hitches, oh god, oh god, oh __my ____god – I'm going to hell for my cursing. I've dreamt of this moment ever since I started going over Edward's place and saw Carlisle and Esme and realized what marriage was __supposed ____to be. My hands shake; growing sweaty, my heart going at a starting paste. What am I suppose to say to that?! _

_"__Please say something." Edward whispers, his hand reaching out and tucks a lock of hair behind my ear, making me blush deeper. _

_"__Like…?" _

___His features soften, "Speak your thoughts." _

_"__Why- How could you possibly want-"I breath a frustrating sigh, "If you are just doing this because of the deal, than you don't have to. I don't want you to feel as if you are obligated." _

___Edward frowns, "This has nothing to do with obligation." _

_"__Then what?" _

___Without warning, taking me by surprise he grabs my hand, tugging me forward till I'm inches from him. His eyes burn into me, a hand comes to my cheek a creases it sweetly, "Bella…I've missed you so much, you and your sass." He jokes lightly, "I want you- no, I __need ____you in my life again. In any shape or form." _

___My breathings erect, though it feels like even if I stand in the center of the rain forest I still won't have enough oxygen to breath, my cheeks burn brightly, "But marriage?" _

___He smirks, "Well, it stops us both from buying a cat, now doesn't it?" To my surprise, I laugh, here I thought I can't feel anything but excitement and doubt, "Don't over think this Bella." _

_"__it's hard not to." I say honestly. _

___Instantly, he pushes himself from the couch and knelt down in front of me, his hands grabbing mine and resting them on my knees, "Answer the question Bella." _

_"__Technically you didn't ask me a question." I point out, __whoa, smooth Bella. _

___Grabbing the box from my gasp, I feel as if maybe it was a mistake to say that, but he just grabs the golden band from the box, letting it drop limply on the ground. His right hand reaches for my left, he slips the ring effortlessly over my finger. A perfect fit. Edward seems to be admiring the jewel on my hand, he lifts his head, his eyes eyeing me lazily. _

_"__Isabella Marie Swan, I've known you since as far as I can remember, and I will continue to do so until the end of my days. I can only think of one way to keep you by my side till that day." Does he know how to build suspense or __what____. The silence hung between us for a moment before he says it. _

_"__Marry me, Bella." _


	4. Engaged

**Chapter Three **

I wake up grumpily, the light shining through the curtains as if nothing is stopping it. I turn over, trying to get back to sleep, but a voice stops me from doing so, "Rise and shine Bella."

Groaning, I throw a pillow in the direction of his voice without lifting my head, "Get out of here Jasper."

He chuckles, "Alice sent me up here to fetch you, breakfast is ready."

"But it's Sunday, I'm allowed to sleep." I grumble, hugging my pillow.

"Come on Bella, you know Alice, she will have my head if I don't have you down stairs." Jasper jokes, though going down the path of guilt to get me to get up. I know he's right, Alice has been getting more and more violent since her pregnancy, and now that the date's getting close, she's getting worse.

Since I prefer a happy Alice than a vengeful one, I get up, cursing under my breath as I wait for my eyes to adjust to the light. I throw my blankets off me completely and reluctantly throwing my legs off side of the bed. I look at a side clock on the bed-side table; it reads six-thirty-three. No wonder I'm still tired! Edward and I hadn't went to bed till one last night!

My foggy mind suddenly becomes clear at the reminder of Edward. I look down at my left hand, the band shins as the light hits it from a certain direction.

_Holy crap, I'm getting married! _

My breath accelerates, I would have bet that the memories of last night were just dreams, a figment of my imagination. But the ring is evidence that it's not, the promise is wrapped around my finger, and the man is in the room next to my own. I snap out of my thoughts when Jasper speaks, "What's that?"

Without thought, I shove my hand out of sight, "Nothing."

The best thing about Jasper is that even though he knows something is up, he doesn't push to ask, he just nods and walks to the door, "I'll go wake up Edward."

"Don't!" I yell. Jasper turns to me, frowning, confuse, "He hasn't been getting much sleep when he's in Chicago because of work, please just let him sleep in today."

"Okay, but you're explaining to Alice." He smiles.

"Sure." It's a small price to pay.

I follow Jasper out of the room and walk down the stairs to the dining room. Alice has set out four plates, all occupied by bacon, scrambled eggs, and a slice of toast. A plate of pancakes in the center of the table for self serve. It smells divine. I grin and sit down, I pick up my knife and fork when Alice asks, "Where's Edward?"

Even though I expect her to ask, I drop my knife in surprise of his name. The couple look at me oddly, I bit my lip, "Um, Alice, Edward really hasn't been getting much sleep lately because of the company and all. He's pretty much on holiday at the moment, can he just sleep in for a bit today?"

She huffs, but understands, "Fine, but we'll go out for lunch."

I shake my head, "He has to have lunch with the governor today to plan out the build of the university."

"Fine! Dinner than."

"Sure Alice." A velvet smooth voice startles me, making me drop my fork as well, god I'm so jumpy today. He chuckles, walking past me, lightly grazing his hand against my shoulder before taking a seat to eat beside me, "Morning."

"Morning," I blush, filling my glass with orange juice.

"Bella?"

"Yes Alice."

"Where did you get that ring from?" As soon as her words leave her lips, I drop the carton of juice on the table, it starts to spill out before I pick it up. Damnit! What is wrong with me!

"Oh god, sorry!" I apologize, getting up to examine the entire damage. The juice floods my yummy smelling breakfast, it was the most damaged, little got spelt on the table, but that can be easily cleaned.

"Are you okay Bella?" Edward asks, concern.

I nod, biting my lip as I grabbing my plate from the table and taking it to the kitchen. I start to drain the juice down the sink when Alice walks in, a grin on her face, "So Bella, why do you have a ring on a _certain _finger of yours?"

What do I tell her? _It's just an engagement ring Alice, nothing special_. Somehow I don't think Alice will buy it.

"Um, ask Edward." _Ha! He can explain it! _I just hope he's not mad because of it.

"No, I want _you _to tell me." She gives me a suspicious look that tells me she's not going away, though something in her voice gave me the suspicion that she already knew.

I give her a look, "You already know, don't you Alice."

"I wouldn't know what you're talking about Bella." She grins.

My mouth falls open, "You do!"

"Oh my god you're engaged!" Alice squeals, throwing her arms around me in a tight embraces.

_Oh god, did she know what was going on before I did? _"How long have you known?"

She lets go, the wide grin on her face grew, "That's something for me to know and you to _never _find out."

"Alice." I groan.

"I have so much to plan Bella! First your wedding, than the honeymoon, oh! Then we have to go apartment hunting!" _What?!_

"Apartment hunting?! Where did that come from?" I squeak out.

She crooks her head to the left, "Bella, Edward lives in Chicago…"

I gasp, "What about my job?"

"You don't need one." Edward walks in, obviously over hearing our conversation.

I frown, "What do you mean I don't need one? Of course I do."

Edward suppresses a grin, "Bella, I'm not exactly poor."

"What? So you go work while I sit on a couch doing nothing for the rest of my life?" I ask, offended.

"I don't mean it like that."

"But I have a job here."

"I have a company there. Plus, you hate your job."

"No I don't, I just don't like the boss." A _lot _of people don't like their jobs, but they still have to do it. Suddenly my little high from being engaged with Edward is starting to waver, I haven't even thought of any of this yet.

"My company needs a new creative director, William Stains –our current creative director- is about to retire, so it would take some slack off me if I already have a replacement."

My mind is working overtime thinking of all the changes that would be happening. I mean, can I really work in the same company as Edward without being distracted? What would our marriage be classified as anyway? Are we just doing it and remain friends? Are we going to go out? _Oh my_, will we have kids!?

I frown, "Edward, CEO's don't have to worry about who's on the pay roll, they just have to know what's being done."

He shrugs, "It will take unnecessary weight off the company."

_I can't believe this is happening_, "But what about everything here? Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Charlie?"

"We'll come back down for holidays-"

Alice cut in, "And we will be up there _all _the time!"

"-Anyway you don't have to worry for a few months anyway if this project gets settled, I will be down here working on it. I'll need to go back to Chicago a few times, but nothing major." Edward reassures. His eyes plead for me to take the deal.

I remember when we had made the deal. It was so simple back than to just think of it as a way to stopping each other from being lonely. We didn't even begin to sketch out the bigger picture. Where we would live, what would the relationship do to our current one, would we be romantic, kids, bills, area codes, everything that was once so distant is now slamming in my face.

"I need time to think about this…" _I wonder if I can still get that wine cooler._

Edward nods, "That's all I can ask."

"Oh, Bella, did you want me to cook you some more bacon and eggs?" Alice asks.

I shake my head, "No, nonsense, um, I'll just grab a few pancakes when I'm finished cleaning up. You guys go back and eat your breakfast before it gets cold."

They nod and leave, Edward staying behind, leaning against the counter while I throw out the saturated egg and bacon, "I want to take you out tonight."

I put the plate in the sink, before looking at him confusingly, "What do you mean? I thought we were going out with Alice and Jasper tonight."

He shakes his head, "I'll have a talk with them, they can come with us another time, I just want it to be you and me."

"You and me as in a…_date_?" I must look like an idiot, my face is red from my _fiancée _asking me out!

"Yes." He says simply.

My cheeks grew redder, "Um s-sure."

Smiling, he nods and waits for me to grab a cloth before heading back into the dining room. Edward sits back down at his seat and starts eating while I start mopping the juice up that I've spilt. I throw the cloth in the laundry room before grabbing a plate and joining the others at the table. I grab a few pancakes and smother them in golden syrup from the bear bottle.

We all make small talk around the table, though my head is too clouded to pay attention to the talk at hand. This time yesterday morning I was asleep, single, and alone. Here, today, I am in a welcoming environment, have a fiancée, and am fully awake. I never thought that so much can change in twenty-four hours, but apparently, they can.

Edward leaves at eleven to meet the governor at some restaurant at the pear, he kisses my cheek good-bye before heading out the door, leaving me with a very pregnant soon-to-be sister-in-law. Alice beams, "Come on Bella, we have to go to Esme's, she's going to be so happy!"

My face burns red, "Alice, it just happened yesterday!"

"I don't care, mom and dad will want to see their son anyway, they can come to dinner!"

_Damn him, _he didn't tell her_, _"Oh, about that Alice, Edward wants just him and me to have dinner together, like a date kind of thing."

Her mood shots down instantly, "What? I had so much planned though."

"We can go tomorrow," I try reasoning, "You can even invite Esme and Carlisle?"

She contemplates her choices, which is a surprise for me, I thought her reaction would be a _lot _different. More along the lines of 'hell no' kind of thing. She sighs, "Okay, tomorrow, and no buts. Deal?"

Whoa, she's actually changing her plans for someone else. I nod, "Deal."

"So come on, we're still going to mom and dad's."

I frown, "But Forks is three hours away."

"So?"

"So? It's almost midday and Edward wants to go out for dinner, not desert, there's not enough time."

Alice huffs, "Fine, we'll call them up. _Then _we start with wedding idea's."

"Alice…" I warn.

"What?" She asks innocently.

"I'm not having a big wedding."

"Fine, but we still have to make arrangements-"

I groan, "I was thinking more of a court house type thing."

She stops dead in her tracks, Alice turns and glares, "Bella, that is _not _happening."

Mumbling an 'okay' under my breath, I don't want to argue about this, so I let it go. _There's only going to be a few people Bella, only family and close friends, right? _

I don't want to know the answer to that. I don't know where Jasper is, but Alice walks me to their room, we both pop down on her bed as Alice starts to dial Esme's number and put's the phone on loud speaker, placing it in between us.

"Hello?" Esme answers.

"Hey mom, it's Alice."

"Oh, hi dear, how's the baby?"

"Good, kicking a lot, but that's to be expected. Bella is here."

"Hello Bella."

"Hi Esme." I smile. I love my mother, don't get me wrong, but Esme is more of a mother than Renee will _ever _be.

"What are you two up to these days?"

Alice grins at me, winking, "Funny you ask that mom, guess whose visiting."

"Who?"

"A certain _son _of yours."

"Edward?! When did he fly in?"

"Yesterday, he came for Bella's thirtieth."

"Oh my! It was too your birthday yesterday Bella! Carlisle assured me it wasn't till next week!"

I laugh, "It's fine Esme, you know I don't like people fussing over it."

"But still, happy thirtieth!"

"Thanks." I blushed.

"Bella got a few presents regarding Edward last night."

My eyes widen, panicked. I don't want Esme to find out like this! I'm not ready for her to even know! Don't get me wrong, I love her to pieces, but she's worse than Alice. She's an actually planner. She's done weddings before and have taught Alice everything, I still remember Alice's wedding, every conversation for the last six months was about her wedding. Let's just say that I'm going to be _that _exited about _anything, _ever. I look at her and mouthed 'no' to her. Alice shook her head and grinned. God this fells like high school all over ago.

"Oh?"

"Bella, why don't you elaborate."

I mouth a 'I hate you' to her before raising the white flag, "Um, well…Can I show you tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?"

Breathing a sigh, I'm safe…For today. Alice cuts in, obviously not happy that I killed her mojo, "Yeah mom, I was wondering if you and dad wanted go out for dinner tomorrow night since Edward is down. He wants to take Bella out himself tonight, so it'll have to be tomorrow."

"Sure honey, do you just want your father and I to meet you at your place?"

"Yeah, sure." Alice agrees.

"So, how is Edward? I haven't been in touch with him for a few months." She says sadly.

"He's good," I reply, "He's actually out now pitching a proposal. He's trying to convince the government to let him design the new university their building in Seattle, if he gets the deal he'll be down here for a few months while it's being built."

"That's wonderful." Her voice now chipper.

We stay speaking to her for what seems like an hour before Alice says she needs to cook lunch. I roll my eyes, I won't be surprised when Alice surpasses Betty Crocker. While Alice starts to make a salad, I open my laptop and start checking my e-mails.

"Where do you think the wedding should be held?" She asks casually.

I don't look up, I just continue reading through my e-mails, "Don't you think I should talk to Edward about this before making any decisions?"

"But I want at least an outline to work with." She moans.

"I don't know. Ask me tomorrow," _Damn, I shouldn't have said that. _

"Fine," She huffs, "But what about the dress?"

"Alice," I look up with a stern look, "I just got engaged last night and had no intention of marriage beforehand. I will have a talk with Edward tonight and _then_ I will let you know a few details tomorrow."

"At least I know one thing for sure."

I roll my eyes, returning back to the screen, "And what is that?"

"I'm going to be your maid of honor." I laugh, shaking my head.

The rest of the afternoon is uneventful until Edward returns back to Alice's at three, grinning, "I got the deal!"

I grin, one arm hugging him when he stands beside me at the bar, "Congratulations, what did he say?"

"She," He corrects, "Miss Denali thought the idea had its charm, she agreed to the contract and we start making plans this coming week."

Something tells me that _Miss Denali _thought something _else _was a bit charming too. I don't know where my sudden hostility for this lady comes from, and I don't particularly want to know, knowing it's from a _really _bad place. Edward sits beside me on the stool, his elbow popping on the bar as he rests him head in his hand, he smiles, "I was thinking, did you want to leave now and have an early dinner? We could come back here and have a movie night like the good-old days."

My heart skips a beat. I want the good old days desperately, I _need _them. These past years that I haven't had this man in my life was torture, what I need now is to have a little normalcy.

"We _could_, but then again, we also could just buy chinese and go back to my place and have our movie night there. You can sleep over." I blush at the offer.

He nods, "That we could."

I smile, closing my laptop, "Let's go." I say, picking my computer up and head for the door.

"Bella, wait, I have to tell Alice." Edward stops.

My breath hitch, "Right, you do that, I'll get the car started."

Edward nods and turns, I do the same. It feels so surreal that Edward's back, that I'm in a _relationship_;if that's what this is. I walk to the parked SUV with my laptop – I already put my bag in there an hour ago so I wouldn't forget. I jump in, waiting until I see any sign of Edward before I start the engine. I look around at anything and everything to cease my boredom when a glint of light steals my attention.

It's Elizabeth Masen's ring. _My _ring. I still cannot believe I'm actually doing this, but I do admit, that if I ever were to marry whoever else, the ring wouldn't satisfy unless it is this. I admire the way the diamonds sparkle, at every different angle is a different color of the spectrum, making it look breathtaking.

My bubble bursts as soon as I hear the door open, Edward stands there, noticing my admiration, he smiles, "Let's head off." I nod, blushing that he burst in when I'm having a personal moment. Pulling out of the driveway, we drive down the abandoned street and onto the high way. Alice and Jasper house is just outside the city itself, only a five minute drive away so they could live in an actual house instead of an apartment. Unlike them, I live in the heart of the city in a mildly modern apartment. I have lived in my apartment for the past twelve years, Alice and Jasper lived with me when we were all in college and moved away after graduating and having full time jobs, leaving me alone – not that I mind.

I pull up in the parking lot underneath the building, locking the doors as soon as both Edward and I get out, grabbing my bag first. We walk side by side as I direct him to the stairs, "Why are we walking? There's an elevator right there."

"Because I don't trust that thing," I explain, "It's broken down on me before and I haven't been on it since. Besides, it's our daily exercise."

Edward rolls his eyes, "I remember a time when I couldn't see you walking to school let alone…How many stair cases?"

"Five."

"_Five_!? You're not the Isabella Swan I remember." He mocks.

I poke up tongue at him, before turning up to the next set of stairs. Before long, we make it to the fourth floor, my heart rate has slightly risen, my muscles wanting more oxygen to fuel themselves as we walk up to my apartment door. I unzip my brown shoulder bag to retrieve my keys from the depths of the bottom, unlocking the mahogany door, throwing my keys on the side table to the left of the door inside and turning the lights on.

"So what movies have you been watching lately?" I ask, wanting to know if his tastes have changed over the past decade.

"I haven't had time to watch anything," He admits, closing and locking the door behind him, he shrugs off his coat, "What's something good?"

"Well, something that's good and that you would like would probably be…" I think for a second, "Pirates of the Carrabin, maybe?"

He shrugs, "Why not."

I throw my bag to the corner of the living room, taking off my blue sweater as the room is significantly warmer than outdoors, leaving me wearing only my white tank top. I bend down in front of television cabinet and get out the DVD, turning on the TV and DVD player, playing the movie. With the remote in hand, I turn the light off and sit beside Edward on the three seater couch. Even though we reside on different arms of the couch, I cannot help but note the slight tingles of my arms, anticipating any slight movement that could indicate his closeness.

Playing the movie, I try my best to pay as much attention to the screen and not on the man beside me. I both hate and love the distance between us. If I were closer, I would be too intoxicated with his scent and wouldn't be held accounted for _any_ my actions, but I hate it because I _am _away from him.

Deep in thought, I jump slightly when Edward bursts into laughter, I look at the screen and notice it's the part when Jack Sparrow and Elizabeth Swan are drunk on the abandoned island. I'm shocked, have I really been out of it for half the movie?! I shake my head, getting up.

"Where are you going?" Edward asks, staring at me curiously.

"Just getting some water, you want something?" I ask.

He thinks for a moment, "Do you have any coffee?"

"Yes."

"Can I get one please?" He asks politely.

I nod, "How do you want it?"

"I can make it."

Shaking my head, I say, "No, I'll get it, you haven't seen the movie."

"Okay, just black please."

"What? No sugar?" I can't stand coffee without anything.

Edward pulls a mocking hurt face, "Aren't I sweet enough?"

"Watch the movie." I laugh as I walking out of the living room and into the kitchen. I pull out a glass and a mug from the cupboard, I switch the coffee maker on, allowing it some time as it processes the shots for the coffee as I chug down my water. While waiting, I clean the glass, dry it, and place it back in the cupboard which it once came from. I notice the coffee is done, I grab the mug and walk back into the living room, handing it to Edward, "Watch out, it's hot."

He nods, thanking me. I start for my corner of the couch, but an arm curls around my waist, pulling me back, "Edward!"

Edward chuckles, "Sit."

I blush, his legs are parted, one to the inner cushion of the couch, the other over the side of the couch dangling lazily. I sit between his legs stiffly until Edward pushes my stomach, jerking me to lie down on his chest. His chin rests on my tense shoulders, he whispers, "Relax Bella."

As if his words are hypnotic, my whole body completely turns to jell-o on his, my head rolling on his chest as I turn to the television screen, not paying attention to a single detail. It's awkward at first, every time Edward moves his arm to take a sip of his coffee moves his entire being, forcing me to adapt to every movement he makes, but after the fifth time, I became acquaint.

Just as I start to pay attention to the movie I feel a hand creep up my stomach, sending butterflies and chills through-out my body. The foreign object stops directly over my bellybutton, the hand stays limp there. There is no way I can pay attention to a pirate wearing eye liner now.

What do I do?! Am I supposed to do something? Should I take his hand? Does this mean anything? If I don't do something I might send him the wrong signal, but which signal would be wrong?

_Fuck. _

I just lie limply on his chest, pretending to watch the movie and try not to visually show how much his actions have affected me. I suddenly notice the movie is finish when the room suddenly turns dark. I get up, Edward's hand instantly falls onto the couch like dead weight. I use the buttons on the DVD player to retrieve the disc, I speak, "So, did you want to order the Chinese now and watch another movie?" I wait for an answer, "Edward?"

Frowning when I don't get a response, I turn to him, _he fell asleep! _His entire form lies lazily over the couch, his legs remain in the position they were in when I sat between them, his head rests on the head rest, though looking like it's going to fall off the rest any minute. Edward's lips part slightly, even in his sleep he manages to look like a god. I sigh.

Should I wake him up? He may be grumpy, but I would at least save his neck. Just as I'm about to, I bring my hand back just as it's about to go into contact with his shoulder. No, I'll just let him wake up on his own, I decide. I stand up straight and turn the television off and walk to the kitchen and open the refrigerator, closing it when I decide I'm not hungry. I yawn, I may as well go to sleep, Edward's already asleep, so it would be better if he wakes up around the same time as me and not earlier.

Grabbing a blanket for Edward, I throw it over him as gently as possible, leaving a pillow by his side in case he wakes up before heading back to my room. I lay spread out on my bed on my back, I'm not even tired. I stare up at the ceiling fan swirling around, though I can only just make out the outline of the intimate object, I stay there trying to count out how many times it spins.

Until I fall asleep.


	5. Jealousy

**Chapter Four **

My eyes snap open when I feel the bed shift. I've never been a heavy sleeper, even when my old bedroom door screeched quietly when Charlie used to come in while I was a teenager to check on me woke me up. My head snaps in the direction of disturbance, I breathe a sigh, "You're going to give me a heart attack one day you know."

Edward chuckles, "Sorry, but the couch is too small and it's giving me back pains. I hope you don't mind."

Even with my head still in a hazy mist, I feel the joy bubbling inside me, "No, no problem." I don't want to tell him that the spear room Alice and Jasper had once lived in has just as much a good bed as mine, but I'm too selfish, so I don't say a word.

I fix myself up, throwing the blankets over me because I fell asleep without them on. I peak at the time, eleven-fifteen. I've been asleep for four hours and I'm still tired! Alice is the one to blame for that, both Edward and I only got five hours sleep last night, no wonder we're tired. Edward accustoms himself as soon as he throws the covers over himself, by accustoming, I mean accustoming _me_.

Once Edward was under covers, he closes the distance between us like he used to back in Forks, scooping me into his arms. It isn't something I suspected he would do, I thought he just wants to share a bed to save his poor back, then again, he can just be doing that while wanting a human size teddy bear to hug. Edward's entire chest presses against my back, he isn't wearing a shirt, I feel his chest moving as he breaths, his heart beat beating against my skin. Whoa, he is impossibly calm at the moment, my heart is racing.

"You know the bed _is _big enough for the two of us." I tease light heartedly, wanting to avert his attention in case he _can _feel my erratic heart.

He shifts, pulling me closer, "That, I know."

Wanting to laugh, I just shake my head, speaking humorously, "Good night Edward."

"Night." He yawns.

It doesn't take either of us long to fall asleep. When I wake up the second time, it's because my blater is entirely full, and my stomach is entirely not. Edward breaths down my neck, his nose resting against the flesh, my body becomes alert, making me shiver at the pleasurable sensation. I don't want to get up, but I'd rather not wet the bed. Slowly, I peal the blankets from me, my fingers detach themselves from his, and I try my best not to make as much disturbance as possible. I quickly replace a pillow in his arms, they instantly enclose on the inanimate object as he snuggles it tightly to himself.

Ever since I met Edward he's been a heavy sleeper. No matter what is ragging outside, if it doesn't disturb him physically, than it wouldn't disturb him at all. I make my way quickly to the toilet outside my bedroom, before washing my hands, feeling a hell of a lot better now that is out of my system. Now, for breakfast.

As if on cue, my stomach grumbles, I laugh. _That's the price you pay for missing out on dinner! _I just decide on toaster waffles for breakfast, not feeling the mood to go all out on breakfast just for me. If Edward was up I would have cooked scrambled eggs and some sausages, but I don't know when he's going to be up, and I'd rather not disturb him. As soon as they pop up from the toaster, I butter them and smother them in golden syrup.

I sit at the kitchen table, chewing my waffles slowly, but today I just can't seem to truly appreciate the taste of my breakfast as I eat blindly while staring at my left hand. It feels weird wearing jewelry again, I haven't for quite a few years, so it will take a few days to grow accustom. I finish breakfast before I know it, sticky syrup on my finger tips because I'm too lazy to use a knife and fork.

Getting up, I pull the plate to the sink and start washing both the plate and my hands in the process. As I wash, I hear footsteps coming down the hall until Edward lazily walks into the kitchen, shirtless and in boxers, looking both stunning and slightly tired, "Morning."

"Morning, did you want something for breakfast?" _Don't stare at his chest, don't stare at his chest, please do NOT stare at his chest! _

He yawns, walking behind the counter to my side, opening the fridge, "What do you have?"

"I can make you toasted waffles, eggs, pop toast, sausages, and there's some cereal in the cupboard."

"Eggs?"

I smile, drying the plate before putting it back in the cupboard, "Sure, go sit down, you look like you have a hangover."

Edward rolls his eyes, shaking his head, "No, I'll make them."

"Edward, sit." I demand.

He sighs, "Fine."

I push him to the kitchen table and sit him down as I start to work with his breakfast, "How many do you want?"

"Just two and some toast please."

"Okay." I grab the source pan out of the cupboard beside the stove and oil it, I decide to make conversation, "Esme and Carlisle are coming to dinner tonight."

"Really?" He grins lazily.

I nod, "Yeah, we're meeting them at seven tonight at Alice's."

"Excellent, do my parents know yet?"

"About?"

"Our engagement." The egg slips from my fingers and rolls onto the bench, unharmed thank god.

I look up shyly, "Uh, no, I figured it would be better to tell your parents in person."

Edward nods, "Yeah, it would. When do you think we should have it?"

"Um, I don't know, when do you want it?"

"I was thinking sometime in the next few months while we're still living in Seattle, so we don't have to get everyone over to Chicago." He explains.

_Whoa, that's sooner than I thought, _"Okay…"

"Are you nervous?" _Duh! _

"A little." I say truthfully.

Edward smiles reassuring, "What are you nervous about?"

_Everything_, "A few subjects, I mean, what is this whole marriage going to mean exactly?"

"What do you mean?" He frowns.

"I mean, what does the whole thing mean to us? Are we staying just friends and the marriage is going to be just for props, or are we actually going to be…_you know_."

He smirks, "No, I don't know."

I groan, "You know! Us as a _couple_."

"Well, what do you want?" Edward leans back in his chair, crossing his legs as he stares at me.

My face grows hot, "Which one are you more comfortable with?"

"Personally the second offer seems mighty tempting." He crooks his head slightly to the side, smiling.

If my face was hot before, it's on fire now. I look back down at the eggs and turn them over, "Okay."

"Where do you think you want it?"

"Want what?" _I really need to start paying attention. _

He chuckles, "The wedding."

"Oh, um, I dunno, I don't really want a church wedding."

"Hm, well, I was thinking maybe we could have it at Forks, since we were raised there. It just seems more _us_."

_Us?! _"Sure."

"Bella." He gives me a warning tone.

"What?" _What? Did I say something without realizing it!? _

"This is a two way discussion, I need your feedback on these subjects instead of a one word answer, this is your wedding too." He states.

I sigh, "I'm sorry, it's just…I've never really thought about weddings before, at least my own. I haven't even been in a relationship to even _consider _being engaged, and now it's all coming at me at once and I don't know what to do."

"You haven't been in a relationship for the past ten years?"

"I have," I blush, "But no more than a month, I've just never really…_clicked _with anyone." But you.

"Wait," He leans over the table, "So you're telling me you've _never _thought of the possibility of getting married."

I shrug, turning the stove off and putting some toast in the toaster, "Well, no, not really."

Edward sighs, "Would you rather not talk about this right now than?"

"No, we have to have at least an outline of it by tonight, I promised Alice I would talk to you about this stuff before I start with her."

He chuckles, "Wait, don't you need to go to work today? It's Monday."

I eye him, "It's a public holiday."

"It is? Which one?"

I shrug, "I don't know, I stop keeping count, all I know is is that there's no work today."

Edward grins, "Great, than lets go."

Frowning, I speak, "Go where?"

"To Forks."

"Why are we going there?"

"Well if Alice wants an outline, than we need to know what we're drawing first."

He gets up before I stop him verbally, "You have to eat your breakfast first!" The toast pops up and I quickly butter them and throw the eggs on top.

"Okay, new plan, eat breakfast, put clothes on, _then _drive to Forks."

I laugh, putting a knife and fork on his plate, "Eat, I'm going to go change."

He nods and starts to dig into his breakfast, while I walk to the bedroom. I go to the cherry wood dresser and get out a pair of jeans, underwear, a white thermal shirt and a tan color jacket. Quickly, I change before going into the bathroom and brush my teeth. I walk back into the kitchen to see Edward washing his plate, dressed in the same clothes as he wore yesterday. I don't remember him bringing a bag yesterday, that is so like him. He looks up and smiles, "Ready?"

"Yes. Did you want to stop into Alice's and get a new change of clothes?" I offer.

Edward shakes his head, "Nah, we have to go there later anyway so I can change into something more formal, plus if we go there Alice won't let us leave."

I laugh, "Alright, let's go."

Grabbing my handbag and keys, we leave the apartment and make our way down the stairs, "Has anything changed since I've been gone?"

"Not really, I think a century could pass and Forks would just be getting wireless internet." I joke, _well it's true. _

He laughs, "Probably."

We both get into the SUV and start off on our adventurous journey out of the city and on our way to the rainiest place in the world. We don't play the radio, we make conversation instead. At one point of the journey, Edward takes hold of my hand and squeezes, my heart jumps, a smile unwillingly forms on my lips and I squeeze back.

It takes three hours in good traffic before we reach Forks, we turn off into the just noticeable track through the forest, rain pours over the roof of the car as the white mansion comes into sight. Even now the place still takes my breath away, the white stone contrasts with the vines forming up the wall, making the house look Victorian, yet, somewhat modern. We pull up just in front of the garage, slamming the doors close as we run towards the front entrance of the house so we don't get too drenched. I ring the door bell, Edward quickly stands beside the door so he will be out of sight to whoever opens the door, he puts his finger to his lips, I laugh.

After waiting a few moments, Esme answers the door. She may be fifty-three, but the woman still looks in her forties, gray hairs haven't started to contrast with her caramel locks yet. Her caramel eyes widen as soon as she fully takes in my presences, instantly she throws her slender arms around me, "Bella! Oh how good it is to see you!"

I hug her back, "Hi Esme."

"I thought Carlisle and I were going to Seattle for dinner tonight?" She asks, confuse.

"You are, but we thought we'd come for a visit." I grinned.

"Hello mom." Edward smiles, stepping forward.

Esme's head shoots in Edward's direction and she squeals, throwing her arms around her son, "Oh Edward!" She pulls away, keeping him at arm's length, "Did you not think of calling your mother to tell her you're in town?! No, you have your sister call and tell me you are!"

"Sorry mom." He looks ashamed, giving her an apologetic smile.

"That you should be," She scrolls, "Well come in! The two of you will get a cold out here in the rain."

Directing us to the family room, Esme sits at the end of the three seater couch, bringing Edward to sit down, I sit on the arm chair on the other side of Esme, "How have you been dear, you haven't called in months."

"Sorry, I've been swamped getting this hospital up and running out in Rockford."

"Oh, I heard from the girls that you might have a contract here in Seattle! How's that going?" Esme asks, ecstatic.

Edward grins, "I got the contract."

Her eyes widen as she hugs her son once again, "That's excellent! Your father will be so happy to know his son is closer to home."

"Mom, it's only going to be for a few months, than some of the other architects are going to be taking over." Edward explains.

Esme's shoulder's drop instantly, she sighs, "At least we have you for a few months."

He nods, putting an arm around Esme's shoulder, "Don't worry mom, we'll come to visit over the holidays, I'll make sure of it."

"We?" Esme asks, confuse.

"Yes, we, Bella and I," Edward turns to look at me, smiling, he extends his arm out to me. I blush, getting up and taking his hand, kneeling down on the floor beside him. Edward's stares intensively at me, shyly, I bite my lip and look at Esme, who looks at us confusingly, though smiling. Edward brings my hand over and into Esme's sight, she looks down and her eyes widen, seeing the jewel on my finger, "You're engaged!" She squeals, throwing her arms around the both of us, though we're on different levels.

"When did this happen? I didn't even know you were together!" Esme gushes, holding both mine and Edward's hand in each of hers.

Edward chuckles, "We were planning on marrying for a while now."

I blush furiously, when Esme shots me a look, "And neither of you tell me anything because?"

"Well, we weren't exactly sure ourselves, we didn't want to give up anyone's hopes." I try to explain without giving her the whole arrangement.

"What do you mean?" She frowns.

Edward shakes his head, "You don't need to worry about the details mom, we're here for your help."

"Help?" She asks.

"Yes, we need a wedding planner, you wouldn't happen to know an excellent wedding planner, now wouldn't you mother?" He grins suggesting.

Esme grins, "Of course I'll help, where do we start?"

I'm blown away, this is a _lot _simpler than I would have first thought. Edward looks at me and grins, "Well, we need to figure out where we're going to have the wedding first, both Bella and I have agreed that we want to have the wedding here in Forks, so we were hoping we could get that figured out before we do anything else."

"Here! The reception can be here! We have plenty of space!" Esme beams.

I look and Edward, he in turn does the same, we smile at each other, "That sounds great."

Esme gets up off the couch, Edward and I do the same, as we follow her into the grand foyer, she stops in the middle and looks around, "This could be big enough to hold the ceremony, do you know who you want to invite?"

"I only want a small ceremony, just close family and friends?" I look at Edward questionably.

He smiles and nods, "Yes, it would do."

I smile back to him, looking at what we have to work with. The stair cases surrounds each side of the walls, giving us plenty of room left, it's probably bigger than half my apartment. Esme went on about what we could do, she says she was planning on getting a chandelier for the foyer, and now it would give her reason to. She says that with mass caterers, she can get flowers wrapped around the staircase railings, and the top limit for guests to the ceremony would be fifty. I'm completely stunned. We're doing it. We are actually _doing _this!

By lunch time I think we almost over looked everything, "So when are you having the wedding?" Esme asks.

"We want to have it before moving back to Chicago, so there isn't any hassle." Edward states.

Esme nods, "We'll, we can have everything up and running in six weeks."

The glass of water I'm drinking suddenly makes me chock, a hand, Edward's, starts to rub my back, "Are you okay love?"

I blush at the nickname, even though it's a perfectly common word men used back in the forties, I nod, "Yeah, um, six weeks? Wow."

She laughs, "Yes, well if we want to have this done while you and Edward are still in Washington then the sooner the better. Alice will be able to design the dresses and suits, she also helps me out with the decorating, and then we'll have you and Edward go shopping for the wedding cake and food decisions. The back yard and the veranda will be good for the ceremony, we can look up the weather forecast to see which is the best date to set and you two will have to start with the guest list. I can't believe this is finally happening! I always knew you two would get together one day, I could feel it in my bones."

There isn't a reply from me, I just blush and smile shyly while Edward just grins his butt off, I want to laugh at this situation, the groom is more motivated than the bride. Edward has always been a family man, I've always seen him settling down one day, growing old with his wife, and surrounded by children and great grandchildren. I used to dream about me being the woman at his side, that I would be who he chooses, now that I am, it's just so surreal, even though I will technically be a second choice.

Esme sits us down at the table and makes us both a chicken and salad sandwich and a gives us a glass of fresh lemonade, she smiles, "So, should I be expecting any grandchildren soon?"

I'm lucky that I haven't started eating or drinking yet, because I would be choking on whatever worst than before. My cheeks burn as I stare wide eyed at her, before turning to Edward, him staring at me. He can tell by my expression that I haven't thought about the actual topic yet, so he says, "We haven't discussed if we were ready to have kids yet mom, maybe one day…" He leads on, though I have the feeling that it's more so to me than to Esme.

Does Edward want kids? Stupid question, I _know _he wants kids, and if we actually go through with this and get married, than _I _will be the one he has kids with. But do I want kids? I see Alice walking around complaining how her feet always hurt or how the baby is constantly kicking, but other days she is completely happy, her skin completely glows and the love between Jasper and her grows just as their bonds do with the unborn human in her stomach.

My cheeks burn hotter as the subject heads more narrowly to _how _a baby is conceived, my belly warms just thinking of the deed. Does Edward think of me in that light? Does he, one day, want to do _that _with me? Oh god, will we be having sex on our wedding night?!

"Maybe? Why of course you will! Alice cannot be our only daughter to conceive, I'm sure you will make splendid parents." Esme encourages.

Is she trying to give me heat stroke? Because I've already taken off my coat, and already I feel like its a hundred degrees in here. Edward changes the subject for my benefit, "So mom, how is business?"

"Oh it's going very well, we just got business down in Port Angeles…"

We stay talking and finish our lunch for the better half of the afternoon. Carlisle got back at three, instantly congratulating us for our news, before quickly going upstairs to change before we all leave to get back to Seattle, seeing that it's a three hour drive and we agreed with Alice we'd meet at her place at seven. Carlisle and Esme lead us in their car while Edward and I have to stop to fill the gas.

On the road, Edward makes conversation, "Do you Bella, want kids?"

My hands twists in my lap as he brings up the subject once again, Edward is driving, so I don't need to worry about him seeing my expression that much, "Eventually…"

Edward grabs my hand in his, my stomach in doing flips and tumbles while I try not to pay attention, "Bella, talk to me."

I sigh, "Edward, it's another subject that's never came to mind much. Yes, I want kids one day, but it's kind of weird to think _who _I have kids with."

"So you're saying want kids, but you don't want kids with me?" His voice sounds kind of sharp at the end, oh god how did he come up with that?!

"What? No! I would rather you than any," I state, "I'm just starting to see things in different light, that's all."

I look at his face, it now smiling, "Well, if it makes you feel any better, you are my first choice for children."

"What about any females in your life back in Chicago? Surely you would have met a few you liked." _He just HAD to. _

Edward shakes his head, "No, I knew what I wanted."

"And that is?" I ask curiously.

He quickly gives me a glance and a smirk, squeezing my hand, and doesn't give me a verb answer. What does that me?! Does he want me? He can't just play with my head like that!

The rest of the drive is somewhat quiet, and it isn't all that bad. I feel that we're getting back to our usual selves; our relationship which I once believed was non-existent is building higher and stronger. Our silence is comforting for the rest of the trip, not ever feeling the need to fill the gaps of silence with unnecessary blabber. We inevitably reach Alice's, Carlisle's car already parked in front of us. My butt is half asleep and feeling numb, so as soon as Edward turns off the engine, I open the unfasten myself and open the door, needing to move my legs.

_God that feels good._ I sigh, stretching my arms back behind me as I push my frame forward. Letting go, I start for the door, hearing Edward's footsteps behind me. I open the door without invitation, holding the door for Edward. He looks at me with a humorous smile, "Aren't I the one who's supposed to hold the door for you?"

I shrug, "Maybe next time."

He chuckles, wrapping an arm around my shoulder as he walks me into the living room where everyone is, "Finally!" Alice says, "I am so hungry, let's go."

I groan, great, more car sitting. Edward quickly dashes up the stairs to get changed into fresh jeans and a green long sleeve flannelette shirt before head out. We all take my SUV so we can just take the one car. I drive with Alice in the passenger seat to a little fancy Italian restaurant in the heart of the city, I actually manage to get us a park just outside the restaurant, which I'm glad for. Killing off the engine, I pull the keys out and retrieve my bag, my door opens by itself.

"After you." Edward grins, holding the door open.

I laugh, jumping out while Edward closes the door. I lock the doors and Edward takes my arm, pulling me towards the opening as we follow the others. The restaurant is open, no doors to be seen, tables and chairs fill half the room with candle light lighting the entire estate, a wooden oak bar running up the other. A pretty brunette serves us, "Hello, welcome to _Tulio_."

"Hello, a table for six please." Edward velvet voice orders politely.

The brunette waitress seems dazzled, she smiles instantly and nods, "Right this way, sir."

She takes us to a table in the middle, but Edward shakes his head, his hand reaches hers for a split moment, and says, "We would like a more _private _seating arrangement."

Looking down hers and my eyes widen, he slipped her a hundred dollar bill! She nods, "Sure."

I'm feel self conscious, when I see Edward touching another female I feel a sudden urge to cut between them and hold him close to me, doing something, anything, to mark my territory on him. I mean, we're engaged now, so technically he's mine, right? Then again, our relationship is more of a frail bridge than a blossoming flower, if Edward wants to forget the deal, than there is nothing stopping him.

What if he finds _another _female he wants to be with?

My heart rate spikes up instantly, I'm jealous of him touching a girl's hand to bribe her, what would happen if he leaves me for another female that he hasn't met yet? I was mopping for months when Edward left, and I was on the phone to him for hours on end during the night! He wouldn't want anything to do with me when he does, and if he does, I would just be a friend, and I would have to watch heartbreakingly as he runs into the sunlight with another.

The waitress leads us to secluded table in the back, I ask her if she can direct me to the toilet, she nods and points in the direction of a door. I thank her and walk off after excusing myself. As soon as I'm in the toilet and lock the door I rest my hands on the sink and gasp.

God I'm so pathetic! Edward's only been in my life for three days and already I feel like I'm breaking down about him leaving me when he hasn't even left! What's going to happen when he does, I feel on the brink of a panic attack just thinking of the possibility, if he ever does I will probably be either suicidal or clinically depressed!

I feel tears running down my face without even realizing they were forming. I'm glad I'm not wearing make-up, or else I would be a dead giveaway. I quickly whip them away, running the water and splashing it over my face lightly, using the hand towel to the side to dry myself. I take a deep breath and sigh, running my hands through my hair before exiting the bathroom.

I take the spare seat beside Edward, he smiles and takes my hand in his, squeezing, "Hey."

"Hi," I blush picking up the menu in front of me, "Have you ordered yet?"

"No, we were waiting on you," Alice says, eyeing me suspiciously.

Muttering thanks, I read over the menu and decide I want the chicken ravioli, I put the menu down and start to pay attention to the conversation at hand.

"So what is the design on the university like Edward? I heard that it was going to be a rapid build."

Edward nods, "It is, the government wants it to be private as well, they're going to be starting contract this Wednesday."

"Whoa, that's a fast start, why are they in such a hurry?" Carlisle asks.

"Well they want it completed by two-thousand and ten, since it's September now they don't have much time at all, they're using twice the more contractors than usual." He states.

Before any more conversation can be had, a mid-twenties brunette waiter comes to our table and asks, "Are you folk ready to order?"

We nod, everyone stating what they'd like before the waiters eyes drop down to mine, "Um, just a mushroom ravioli and a coke please."

I feel Edward's hand tighten in our gasp as the waiter nods, smiling, "Coming right up."

Turning to Edward, he glares after the brunette for a moment until he realizes I'm looking, I give him a questionable look, and he just shrugs it off. We go on with another conversation, though Edward does not contribute as he once did, he just stares out with his nostrils slightly flaring, I know something is up. When the waiter comes back with the dishes, Edward instantly straightens up and eyes him as the waiter nervously places everyone's plates in front of them, obviously knowing he's being glared at. What the hell is up with Edward?

As the waiter comes around our side of the table, Edward drops my hand and wraps it around my should, slightly pulling me towards him. I lean up to whisper in his ear, "What's wrong?"

He in turn does the same, "He won't stop staring at you."

My eyes widen, is he _jealous?! _I look up at the waiter as he sets down my plate, he looks at me with a sideways glance before going back to get Edward's and Carlisle's plate. I look back at Edward, he now eyes me as if to examine my movements. I give him a shy smile before picking up my fork and start playing with my food so I would be doing something, anything, so I won't be watching Edward watching me. He squeezes my shoulder as the waiter comes back to bring the rest of the meals around and places my glass of coke just above my plate, dropping a piece of paper beside my arm before walking away.

I stare at the paper wide-eyed, what the hell do I do with it?! I look up to Edward, his eyes giving the paper a blank expression, though I know perfectly well that his blank expressions are more like white anger, the worse kind. I crumble the paper in my hand before throwing it under the table and start playing with my food again, _I should have ordered wine_.

If Edward is jealous of the waiter, than does he having the same feelings as I do for him? I don't think that his feelings will ever amount to mine, I've loved him since pre-school, but does this mean that he won't up and leave as soon as the next pretty thing comes in? I know him better than that, he would never do something to intentionally harm me, if he ever grows feelings for another, he wouldn't say a thing, he won't want to hurt my feelings. I don't want that as much as I don't want him to leave.

Both Edward and I stay quite throughout the conversation the family is having until Alice asks a question directly to Edward, "Are you going to be staying at Bella's again tonight."

He stares down at me, I having no objections, he nods, "Yeah, most likely."

"Where are you going to be staying throughout your stay while you're here in Seattle Edward?" Esme asks.

"Bella's." Edward says, startling me a bit. I grab my coke and start drinking.

Alice speaks, "Is that right Bella?"

I nod, "Apparently." I don't look up at Edward but start taking small bites of my ravioli.

Carlisle insists that he pays at the end of the meal, saying that him seeing his family together again is enough to pay for the dinner. We all shuffle to the car and make our way back to Alice's without disturbance. We all say our good-byes as Carlisle and Esme leaves for their drive back to Forks, Alice and Jasper going inside as Alice starts to complain she's tired, leaving Edward and me in the drive way.

"I don't _have _to stay at your place Bella," He says, "I can stay here, at Alice's, or just hire a room."

I frown, shaking my head, "What are you talking about, of _course _you're staying at my place."

"You just didn't seem so pleased when the subject came up in dinner."

I sigh, "Edward, I just wasn't completely there at the time, I promise it doesn't bother me at all."

He nods before we go our separate ways. Edward is taking his hired Volvo –which has all his possessions he brought- and drives behind me back to my place. I allow us both to take the elevator because Edward has two suit cases of clothes and his laptop to carry and he refuses to let me help carry a thing. When we get into the apartment, I contemplate on letting him have his own room or have him share a room with me.

Before I say anything, he walks to my room and drops the bags on the ground, I decide to let him decide, "Alice and Jasper used to share this apartment with me, it has two bedrooms, if you don't want to share a room with me you're welcome to take the bedroom."

Edward stands in front of me, expressionless, "Do you not want me to stay in your room?"

I blush, shaking my head, "I don't mind, it's just if you feel comfortable…"

His expression softens, he reaches out and brushes a lose strand behind my ear, keeping his palm on my cheek, "I'm comfortable wherever you want me to be."

"Okay." My checks burn, "Um, I'm just going to go c-change, um, you can change in here while I'm in the bathroom."

He nods, dropping his hand as I turn away from him reluctantly to get change. Grabbing a pair of sweats and a oversized flannelette shirt that my father left when he slept over that one time, I walk to the bathroom and lock the door. I make a quick deal to change and brush my teeth, throwing my hair in a pony tail before leaving the bathroom and re-entering my room. Edward starts to pull off his shirt as I come in, leaving him in only his boxers. He throws his shirt off to the side of the room, I made a reminder to clean when I get back from work tomorrow. I blush as walk to my side of the bed and hopping in. Edward turns the lights off, before entering the bed after me.

As always Edward closes the distance between us instantly, though this time he kisses my ear lobe, making me shiver, and my clothes start to feel warmer than they were a moment ago, "Night love."

"Good night Edward." I whisper.

**Edward's P.O.V (This is a onetime thing I swear!) **

I may have been jealous as hell of the waiter in the restaurant, but I know that no matter what, no matter how many men try to flirt with my Bella whether I am there or not.

She's always going to be coming home to me.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**I know this may seem somewhat rushed, but it's not entirely considering they've been lifelong friends. I'm not sure if I will have full chapters of Edward's P.O.V yet, and I won't be the type of writer that changes P.O.V's in the middle of a chapter, I just feel that it's necessary for the end of this chapter so you know what's going on in Edward's head as well. **

**Thanks for reading XD **


	6. Phone Calls

**Chapter Five **

It's been two weeks since our telling Esme and Carlisle, and in those two weeks I've never seen anyone so stretched thin as I'm seeing Edward.

Between the university and the wedding, he tries his best to be there for both, getting done more than his fair share and then some. Sometimes he leaves before I wake up, other times he tries to leave without me waking up and I do so anyway, and he doesn't get home till six- seven at night and he starts straight on wedding details with Alice and me. I feel bed knowing that the time that I take from him with the wedding is time that he can be relaxing, sleeping, I don't know, something that he deserves to be doing after a terribly long day of work.

Unlike him, I only the traditional nine to five, and Edward has already mentioned to me about quitting. I told him that I don't want to give in my two week's notice until there is two weeks left until we leave. He doesn't agree, "Bella, what about the wedding? Then we'll be going for our honey moon for a week, you may as well quit now, it's only three weeks after that that we're leaving anyway."

I frown, "Edward, I have bills to pay, I cannot _afford _to quit before we leave for Chicago."

Edward runs his hands through his hair with frustration, "I told you, you don't need to worry about finical security!"

"I'm not letting you pay my bills." That's the _last_ thing I'm letting him do.

"You won't let me pay board while I stay here, so it's more like pay back." He assures.

I shake my head, "I offered you to stay with me, if the rolls were switched in reverse you wouldn't let me pay board either."

"You're being unnecessarily suborn Bella." He pinches the bridge of his nose.

"I'm being stubborn?! Edward, it's not like I have anything else to do for the next few weeks after the wedding." I've come to terms about the wedding, but it's still somewhat weird to think about.

He sighs, "Alice will be due a week after we get back, I'm sure she'd appreciate you being with her so she's not alone while Jasper is at work."

That hits a nerve, Alice has been getting a little antsy lately. I know he's right, but what am I supposed to do? I cross my arms, "_If _I do put my two week's notice in next week, any money that you use when to pay the bills will be paid back when I start working with you in Chicago."

Thinking for a moment about my offer, he decides that it's the best he's going to get, "Deal."

I grin, pulling the chair out from the dining room table to get a glass of water, "So, how's the university going?"

"Frustratingly fast, but it's about the customer, so we're working overtime." He stands and comes around to lean on the bench beside me.

I nod, "Do you always work such long hours?"

"Well, this is more practical than the work at Chicago, most of my work comes home with me when I leave, so it's really up to you to decide." He jokes.

Frowning, I walk to stand in front of him and bring my hand to his cheek, my thumbs running under his eyes where light rings lay. It's funny how fast I adapt to touching Edward, it's almost second nature now, "You need sleep."

"_We _have to get these invitations out to the guess's, it's only a month now," He smiles, his hands now rest on each side of my hips.

I blush, "I can do that, and if I _really _need your help, I'll wake you up. Just get some sleep, please?"

Edward sighs, nodding, he kisses my cheek, "Don't stay up too late."

I nod, blown away that he's actually given into _my _demands, lately it just seems like he's been conning me instead of the other way around. I stay up till eleven writing out invitations, we decide on only thirty-two guess, only close family and friends. Packing everything back into a box, I turn the lights off and walk into the bed room and crawl into the bed beside Edward before falling asleep.

Waking up, I feel the familiar arms of Edward, and the unfamiliar object poking into my bottom. Not thinking much of it, I push into the object to move it without my hands, I hear Edward moan. That's when my eyes shoot open, _holy shit! He's aroused! _I don't move out of his arms, because I know that it will wake him up, inevitably creating awkward friction between us. I move my hips forwards so his _thing _doesn't continue to poke into me.

Alice always teases me that I'm a virgin, but I cannot help it, after reading all my classical books and my religion, I couldn't think of being touched in _that _way until I'm married. I can't say I'm ashamed of my decision, but it does make me feel out of place in a conversation sometimes.

In his sleep, as soon as I move my hips he follows, grinding into me. Tingles shoot up between my legs to my stomach, I bite back a moan as he better acquaints himself between my thighs, I hear him groan, "Bella…"

My cheeks burn red, he's dreaming of _me_!? We haven't even kissed on the mouth since my eighteenth, and that was only because we were both somewhat drunk –hence the reason why I don't drink now. Does Edward want to kiss me? Well, from the arousal I can feel of his, he wants to do a whole lot _more _than that.

Before long I hear Edward sigh, "Shit." He mutters under his breath to himself. I don't move, I close my eyes as I feel the bed shift. He untangles his arms from around me before completely losing all contact from his body. I hear him leave the room, and I groan, my tummy feels like its on fire, between my thighs yearns for Edward to come back. I roll on my back with my arms and legs spread out, I try to think of things to calm the fires down. I remember feeling this way when I was a teenager, when I first actually saw Edward as a romantic character. I didn't know back then what to do, I had the _sex _talk from Esme –Charlie first tried, but Esme took responsibility, but I didn't want to talk to her, nor Alice about this stuff.

A decade later and I still feel like a hormonal teenager, great. Crossing my legs, I count back from a hundred. I get to eighteen and I hear Edward's footsteps walking up the hall, I uncross my legs quickly and sit up, waiting his return. He walks into the bedroom, a smile lights up his face when he sees I'm up. I blush, quickly glancing at his crotch to see it's deflated.

Edward bends over the bed and kisses my forehead, "Did I wake you up?"

I lie, "No, the weather outside is a bit loud."

"You should go back to sleep." He advices.

"You should too,"

Shaking his head, he goes to the new chest of draws we brought when he first moved in, getting out a white collar shirt, "I've got to get to the construction site."

I frown, "But it's Sunday."

He nods, "I know, but I promise you I'll be home before three."

Biting my lip, I nod, I planned to go for a walk to the park later today with him, but most likely he will be too tired for me to allow him outside of the house. He's now throwing on his pants, zipping them up, and turns to me once again. Edward sits on the bed, he extends his thumb to brush my cheek up, "Hey, I'm only going to be gone half the day, brighten up, smile."

Unwillingly, my lips curl. He bends back over to kiss my cheek, but I feel slightly bold and turn my head slightly, making our lips brush the corners of each others. Blushing, I see Edward's eyes open immediately, but I can tell instantly that he approves of my action. He pecks my nose, I laugh at the action before he leaves the bed completely, "Don't stay home Bella, go to Alice's later on, I know she's been angry that I've been keeping you."

_Who says I want to be given back? _"Okay,"

"Goodbye love." He bids, picking up his laptop and heads for the door.

"Bye." I say simply before collapsing back on my back.

We didn't kiss fully on the lips, but he seems to like the idea. Is he waiting for me? Is he not moving forward because he doesn't think I'm ready to take a step too? I have all these thoughts process through my head until I hear to phone ring in the kitchen. Getting up, I go to grab the phone, "Hello,"

"Bella? It's Alice."

It's only five-thirty in the morning! She seriously can't be human, "Hey Alice, why are you calling this early?"

"Edward called," _of course he did, _"He said that I get you till four."

I frown, "He said he was coming home at three."

"Well, he can wait, so I'm coming over."

"No Alice, I can go over there." I opt.

"No!" She panics, "I _have _to get out of the house Bella, Jasper won't let me go to the shops by myself anymore and I _need _to have a good enough excuse to leave!"

I laugh, "Okay Alice, breath, come over when you're ready."

"Oh, I'm on my way."

Gee, she is desperate, "What does Jasper have to say about that?"

There is silence for a moment before she speaks, "I dunno, I left him a note."

"Alice!"

"He wouldn't let me leave now! Don't worry, I'll be there soon, bye." Before I can speak Alice hangs up the phone.

As I suspect, not too long after the phone rings again. I don't even have to look at caller I.D to know who it is, "Hey Jasper."

"Bella, is Alice there?" Jasper asks slightly frantic.

"No Jasper, but I just hung up with her, she's on her way."

I hear him sigh frustrated, "Why would she do that to me?! She's due in six weeks!"

"Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on her all day, she said I'm under her domestication till four so…"

He chuckles, "Sounds like her. Bella, can you please get her to call when she gets to yours?"

"No problem." I smile.

"Take care of her for me, will you?"

"You know I will."

"See you Bella."

"Bye Jasper." I hang up.

I put the phone down and decide because I'm up that I should get in a quick shower before Alice gets here. I feel dirty as I take my panties off and notice the stain, disgustingly, I grimace and throw the panties over to the pile of clothes in the basket near the door. Turning the steam on, I wait for a minute till the temperature is just right before hopping in.

"That's good." I groan, letting the water droplets hit my back and massage my tangled muscles. I let myself wonder off into thought as I star washing my hair, thoughts about this morning. The simple thought of Edward wanting me in _that _way makes me want him, and the sudden urge that I feel when I'm around him now is sinister. When we go for our honeymoon –we still haven't figured out where yet- would we be having sex? I can just picture Edward's bare arms around my naked body, him soft lips on mine while our hands explore each other's bodies…

My tummy starts to warm at the feeling, my nipples erect. Crap, I turn the cold water and instantly my arousal distinguishes as I gasp, before turning the entire water system off. I should not have done that, at least not while it's winter! Toweling myself off, I wrap it around myself before walking out into the hallway. From the lounge room, Alice calls, "Hey, you're _finally _out!"

I quickly pop my head in, "Just a moment, I need to get changed."

"Fine, but hurry up." Alice sighs impatiently.

Rolling my eyes, I walk into my room and close the door, dropping the towel I go to the dresser and put on my undergarments, a pair of jeans and a skin tight green thermal shirt that Alice brought me for Christmas. I walk out of the room while brushing my hair and the towel in hand, throwing it in the basket in the bathroom before turning to the living room where Alice sits.

"Jasper wants you to call him up." I say as I jump onto the couch opposite her.

She groans, "It's really sweet that he cares about me so much and I am grateful, but I _need _room to move! It's not just the baby here!"

I laugh while she glares, "You know how he stresses while he's not around you while you're…like _this_," I point at her stomach, "Give him a break, it's only for a couple of weeks."

"I don't think I can survive a couple more weeks…"

Giving her a look, the phone goes off again, I stand and walk to the kitchen to grab it, it's an unknown caller, "Hello, Swan residents."

"Oh, hi, I might have the wrong number, but is Edward Cullen living with you by any chance?" A feminine voice speaks.

"Yeah he is, but he's not here at the moment, would you like to call back or leave me a message to give him?" _I thought that he'd get all his business calls on his mobile. _

"A message please."

"Okay," I grab a pen and a sticky note from the draw as I wait for her message.

"Can you just tell him to call Tanya? He's already got my number."

I suddenly feel self conscious, he's already got her number? She didn't give me a last name, so the CEO is on first name bases with an employee? I gulp, "Um, yeah, I'll give this too him as soon as he gets home."

"Thank you, have a nice day."

"You too." I hung up.

Leaving the sticky note pad on the kitchen counter, I walk back into the living room, placing a fake smile on my face as I hand Alice the phone, "Time to call Jasper Alice."

The rest of the day is spent hanging out, Alice drags me to her shop downtown to see how it's handing without her there, which it seems like it's doing well, but we stay there for two hours while Alice points out things that haven't yet to be done. By the time we get back to the apartment it's two-forty-three, we've been out for about six hours and my feet are getting painfully sore from all the walking, but apparently walking is good for pregnant woman before labor.

Dropping the bags that Alice brought, I throw off my shoes and collapse on the couch with my arms spread out on the arms of it, "Urg, my feet are so sore!"

"You're feet are sore? Your stomach isn't holding a watermelon now is it!?" She snaps playfully, her eyes widen suddenly, "She's kicking!"

I shoot up, "Where?"

Alice points to the spot and I put my hand over her stomach, feeling the light kick of the baby's foot, "That is so cute!"

"I know, she's gonna be a fighter." Alice grins, "You know, I think that my baby and your baby are going to be the best of friends."

I blush, "What baby?"

"The baby I see coming after the honeymoon," She winks.

My face lights up, "Alice!"

"What? Is it wrong for me to want Anna to have a sibling without going through the stages of pregnancy again?" She knocks me playfully with her shoulder.

I roll my eyes, "You should start hanging out with my boss, she has a kid and she has the smartass mouth too."

Alice pokes her tongue out, "You know you're thirty and you haven't experience anything, Bella."

"That's not true! I've been to Mexico."

"When you were sixteen for your mothers wedding that you stayed for only three days, you haven't done anything exciting with your life." She points out.

Gee, rub it into my face why don't you? "Who says I'm wasting my life? There is no standard life choice and I don't believe it's about finding a temporary high, I make my living, I'm alive and healthy, I think I've done well for myself."

"Bella…You need to do _something _spontaneous once and a while."

I raise my brow, "Hey, I'm marrying a man that I haven't spoken to for ten years because of a deal we've made twelve years ago, I think that's _spontaneous _enough."

"That doesn't count," She whines, "You've been in love with him since preschool, it's more like a dream come true than a spontaneous act, spontaneous is going to Los Vegas getting drunk and waking up the next morning married to a stranger."

"Wait, I'm confused," I sit up properly and rest my elbows on my knees, "Are you saying you don't want me to marry your brother but instead to head to Los Vegas, and marry some guy I don't know while under the influence? I don't think Charlie would very much enjoy that idea."

"I don't either," A velvet voice says coming down the hall. I go red, how long has he been listening to our conversation!?

Edward walks in wearing nothing but a pair of black stretch pants showing his chisel chest slightly dripping , his hair slightly wet from what I'm guessing is from the shower, can he look anymore perfect?! He walks in and sits on the ledge of the chair I'm sitting on, "I'm not telling her to go to Los Vegas and marry a hooker Edward," Alice explains, "I'm just telling her she's got to get out more and _live_."

"What, because you going to Paris every year to see a fashion show is living?" I tease.

Alice pouts, "I've been around the world and I believe I've found my purpose, I'm more than satisfied with my life-"

"And I'm not?" I cut in.

"I'm just saying that you need to know what's out there before you know that you are satisfied." She says gently.

I sigh, _Alice sounds like MY mother,_ "Alice, I'm _telling _you that I am immensely satisfied with my life at the moment, you don't need to worry about me."

"O-kay." I know she doesn't believe me, but I really do believe that my purpose is with Edward, I may not have had the money to see the Carrabin or traveled to New Zealand or the Philippians, but that doesn't mean I don't know what I want. And that, is Edward. No amount of money can tell me any different.

I turn to my fiancée, he looking down at me, I smile, "How was the university?"

"Getting there," He gives me what looks like a forced smile.

Frowning, I look down, a bandage wraps around him hand roughly, "What happened to your hand?" I shift to him more and grab his finger tips to pull his hand more into my view.

He tries to pull back, but I don't let him, he sighs, "It was just an accident, a contractor slipped and a piece of wood banged into my hand, it's nothing really."

"Nothing? Have you even had it checked out?"

Edward nods, "Yeah, it's only bruised, I just found the bandage to put on because I thought you'd get grossed out, it looks hideous."

I shake my head, "You're an idiot you, know that?"

He chuckles as Alice speaks, "What time is it?"

Edward looks at him watch, "Its a few minutes till four."

"Crap." Alice mutters under her breath, "I've got to go before Jasper gets home, you guys are coming over for dinner tomorrow night, no ifs', no buts', got it?"

"Yes madam." I salute.

She shows me an interesting finger before leaving Edward and I alone, in silence. I move down the couch so Edward can sit down as well instead of the rail, I once again grab his hand, "You should put ice on it."

Standing, I take him to the kitchen as I unruffled the bandage as gently as possible, stealing a glance at Edward ever now and then only to see his jaw clenching as I get closer to the end. I finally peal the entire bandage off and gasp, the bruise is in a shape of a three inch rectangle down his entire back palm, completely blue and red, outside of the bruising you can see his veins sticking out as if trying to push more blood to his fingertips than the vein is letting in. I dare not touch it, fearing that I can make him suffer more than he already is.

"I have anti-bruising cream, do you want me to put some of that on?" I ask gently.

"Whatever you think is best," He smiles.

Nodding shyly, I leave for the bathroom and grab out the cream from the cupboard, before heading back to Edward in the kitchen where I left him. He looks down at the kitchen counter with a hard expression on his face, I frown, it's not an expression I believe that this man deserves to have, I ask, "What are you staring at?"

Before he replies I see him looking at the sticky note pad I left there this morning with the words '_Edward, call Tanya' _on it. He speaks, "She's the only girl that I've been with while I've lived in Chicago."

My jaw clams together tightly, my worst fears have sum up the same conclusion, but hearing them being correct is like a dagger to the heart. I gulp, "I don't need an explanation…"

"No, you deserve one." He shakes his head, still looking at the paper expressionless, "Tanya and I had a- sort of thing for a bit, the only reason I saw a connection was because she and I were in the same boat, her mother died while giving birth to her baby sister that died an hour later, and she never met her father, but something happened and she got inherited a company as well. Somewhat like me. It was a few years ago and I was trying to forget something rather… painful so I tried to make it work with her, but we wanted different things.

"I called it off a little over a year after it started because I knew we wouldn't get to anything and I was just dragging her along and she deserved better than that. I was never in love with her, I cared for her more as a relative than a lover."

The lump in my throat grows, what does all this mean? "What about me?"

Edward looks up at me with his intoxicating emerald eyes, he opens his mouth before the phone rings, interrupting him, "I'll get that." I say, grabbing the phone and answering it, "Hello, Swan residents?" _Please don't be Tanya, please don't be Tanya._

"Bella?" _Dad? _

"Hi dad, how are you?" _He's never home on a Sunday's, at least Sunday afternoons…_

"Well, I would be better if I didn't just get an invitation to find out that my daughter is getting married!" _Oh crap! _

My eyes widen, Edward crooks his head at me as he can tell my shock, "I'm so sorry dad! I forgot to call you to let you know, I haven't really been all there the past few weeks."

"How long have you been engaged for? You didn't even let me know that you and Edward were seeing each other let alone engaged!" He sounds like he's about to have a heart attack.

"Dad, if you don't calm down you're going to have a heart attack," I try to calm the mood, but now that I look at Edward, he's expression hardens again. Crap, what is he thinking, "I know it's sudden, and we haven't been together long but it is what it is."

"You're not pregnant are you?"

I turn red, "Dad! No!"

"I'm just asking, don't need to bite my head off."

"What is he saying?" Edward asks, I shake my head as I turn to my left so I'm no longer looking at Edward while I talk to my father about him.

"Was that Edward?"

"No- Yes, but he's-"

Charlie cuts me off, "Let me speak to him."

"What? Why?" I interrogate.

"Bella, it's not like I don't know the kid, I just want to speak to him for a moment." Charlie tries to reassure me.

I quickly steal a side glance at Edward, who's looking at me with a frustrating look, I grit my teeth, "You'd better not threaten him."

"I promise."

Taking the phone away from my ear, I turn to Edward, "My dad wants to talk to you."

Edward nods and reaches for the phone, I hand it to him and pop myself up on the kitchen counter as I watch him make conversation with my father about our engagement, "Hello sir."

He frowns, "What do you mean?" He glances up at me with a curious look, "It was hard on me too," He shakes his head, "No, Bella is moving to Chicago with me a few weeks after the wedding."

Edward winces, Charlie must have yelled, I bite my lip as I desperately want to get that phone off him, "We've been pretty wrapped up lately. I've been working nonstop on this University being built here in Seattle while Bella is working and trying to put the wedding together with Alice and Esme."

A few moments later he chuckles, surprising me, he steps forward and brings his nose to my hair, breathing in unnecessarily long, I blush, is he sniffing me? "I wouldn't have it any other way, you know I won't hurt her."

_Oh god, I can just imagine what he's asking…_

My hands are supporting me by the counter top below me so I won't fall back. Edward takes a step back, giving me a heartwarming smile, "Yes," His smile widens as he hears something he likes, "Thank you Charlie, it means a lot. I would have asked for your blessing before but I really don't have much spear time at the current moment…Uhuh, okay, good bye Charlie."

Edward hands me the phone back, I thank him and put it to my ear, "Dad?"

"I give you my blessing, but on one condition." He says. Edward's good hand comes up to move strands of my hair away from my neck, sending shivers down my spine.

"And that is?" I hope I don't stutter, I glare at Edward for doing this to me while I'm on the phone, but I can't find the will to stop him when his fingers dance along my neck and collar bone.

"You have to tell your mother."

_Oh crap…_


	7. My job

**Chapter Six **

I do not know how, but here I am, in Jacksonville.

Edward has somehow convinced me to come down personally to tell Renee about the wedding and _he _paid for the ticket –first class! I roll my bag out of the security sector and the escalator to where Phil said he would be waiting for me. Walking through the crowd of people, I feel like I'm drowning, wishing I could see my step father. It takes me two _trips _and knocking into a very narrow amount of people till I see the familiar brunette.

I grin, "Mom!"

Her vacant expression turns for the better as she sees me, her face lights up as she opens her arms for me, "Bella!"

Dropping my bags beside me, I throw my arms around the bearer of my life, "Oh god I've missed you…"

"Me too babe," Mom pulls back, keeping me at arm's length, "You've gotten so big, I can't believe I haven't seen you in over a year. I thought that you were supposed to stop growing after adolescence."

It really_ has _been over a year since I last saw her, it was Renee's forty-seventh. Her hair color has changed, it's now darker –no doubt she's been getting gray hairs and dying it to cover it up. I smile, "Mom, you always say the same thing."

"That's because it's true." She laughs.

"Where's Phil?" I look around for my step father, only to see an old, grey man with a bear stomach and a grey beard to my right, _that is not Phil… _I turn back to her, forcing a smile.

"He's couching Kevin's little leagues team, they are at it twenty-four seven." Mom laughs.

Remembering Kevin makes me smile, my little brother must be nine by now, "How's Kev been?"

We walk out of the airport with my bags towing behind me, mom replies about his and Phil's attempts to go camping in the back yard –which is only about five cubic meters long. Their feeble attempt only resulted with the two of them with masses of mosquito bites and back pains from their sleep. Throwing my bags in the trunk of the car, we make our way slowly out onto the streets and on our way to mom's place.

"Alice! What has she been doing? She must be due soon."

I nod, "Yeah, a little over a month." _Two weeks after my wedding…_

"You know Bella, you _really _need to find a guy. Your father and I are worried."

The air in my lungs suddenly coughs up, crap, Charlie really hasn't said anything to mom, "Yeah…About that mom…"

"You've found someone!?" Her face lights up, "What's he like? Is he indi? I bet he's smart, is he smart? I hope he's not an alcoholic…"

Her words spiral out of control, I'm not ready for this, why couldn't Edward have come?! "Yeah, I'm with someone."

"Well? Tell me about him?" She practically beams.

"Um, you remember Edward, mom, right?" I bite my lip.

She squeals, "Esme and I always _knew_ you two would end up together! When did he come back? I thought that you lost contact with him?"

I laugh, "Well, yeah for a bit, but he came back for my birthday and then we…Yeah."

"Yeah? I don't know what yeah means! Come on! Details!"

We pull into the grey stone house, mom turns off the engine, I bite my lip harder, "I'm getting married mom."

"What!?" Her eyes widen, "Honey, are you sure?"

Raising a brow, I give her a strange look, "I'm pretty sure I am." I show her the ring.

I honestly don't think that her eyes could widen any more, but her eyes look as if they would pop out any second, "Whoa that's huge."

I nod, "Yeah, it was Edward's biological mothers."

She smiles, looking up at me, "You really want this, don't you?"

Hesitating a moment, I nod, "Yes."

"I always viewed you as my daughter, but I think that Esme and Carlisle rubbed off on you more than I ever did." Renee laughs, though the sound sounds a little emptier than it usually does.

I sigh, "No mom, you were a great mother."

"I was never there for you Bella…"

"You were always there for me, whether it was a phone call or the week I came and visited over the holidays." Even though most of those times when I was younger I tried to sneak Edward and Alice into my suitcase…

"But still."

"No, no 'but still's'" I shake my head, "You were the best mom I could have asked for and that's that. Now, are you going to congratulate me or give me an ear full?"

She laughs, a heartwarming one. Leaning over the gears, she wraps her arms around me, I doing the same, "Of course! I'm so happy for you."

Letting go, I wipe a stray tear from my eye, "I hope you know that you, Phil and Kevin have to be in the wedding right?"

"Of course! Am I the maid of honor?"

I laugh, "Sorry mom, but I think a certain _pregnant _woman would bowl you over before that ever happened."

"Can't blame me for trying." She laughs.

We talk for over an hour before the boys get home from little leagues, I have to force a hug out of Kevin, knowing he would be in that awkward 'I'm too cool for hugs' stage, but I know he likes it. I swear he looks like a guy version of me when I was his age… Sure he has the personality of mom and Phil, but I can definitely see some of my features have been shared with his.

Throughout the night we all sit around and catch up, Phil and Kevin have been so much closer since Phil took became the Physical health teacher at Kevin's primary school, and mom is _still _trying to find a creative outlet to keep her preoccupied, I laugh at her new wacky attempts to get in _touch _with her inner self. The three of them all go to bed around eleven, but I stay out on the back pouch, waiting for the call that Edward has promised. When the mobile finally rings, my heart skips a beat. I pick up, "Hello?"

"Hey." I grin at my favorite velvet fiancée's voice over the phone, "I just got back from work."

I frown, "Edward, it's eight thirty, you shouldn't be working that late!"

"Bella, it's nothing."

Even with thousands of miles separating us, my heart still runs wild at just hearing his attempt to soothe me, "It is not _nothing._"

He sighs, "How are things at your end?"

_Change the subject_, "It's great, mom is happy for us." _I miss you._

"That's great, are they coming to the wedding?"

"Of course." I roll my eyes, like they wouldn't, "How was the university? Made any progress?"

Edward chuckles, "Bella, with the amount of time left, we'd have better made a lot of progress."

Should I be happy or disturbed? He works his guts out and then some, but he's getting more hyped as the place is getting closer to being done. I decide not to reply to his last comment, "Have you eaten yet?"

"Huh? Oh, no, I called as soon as I got out of the car."

I smile, "You need to eat Edward, you're still human, remember that."

"Hm, because I forget so often, right?"

"I wish you were here." I whisper. Edward can't afford _any _time off work considering he's taking a week off for the wedding and honeymoon, I doubt he can even have a sick day. So instead, he sends me down today –Saturday-, and I head back tomorrow so I won't miss a day of work – I refuse to. I already sent in my two week's notice, Rosalie wasn't at all happy about it, but she couldn't say anything about it. I kind of feel guilty about it actually. As much as she is dragon lady, she's still human, she's still majorly stressed with her son and now she's going to have to try finding a replacement…

"Me too Bella. Hang in there, I'll pick you up at the airport tomorrow at five." His voice sounds reassuring.

I bite my lip, I don't know how I'm getting to sleep tonight… I nod, leaning against the balcony, "Yeah, get some sleep Edward."

He chuckles, "You too."

_Yeah, right, _"Good night Edward."

"Sweet dreams Bella." He hangs up.

"I love you." I bid to the one ended phone, flipping it shut before putting the phone in my pocket and looking out at the cloudless sky. I wish I can say that I can see the stars in the sky, but the florescent lights around wouldn't allow any one sun in the sky appear. Everything about Florida is unwelcoming to me, every breath is like a work out from the added humidity to the air, and unlike Seattle or Forks, a drop rarely splashes down here.

I try to ignore my home sickness, I get up and head back inside, locking the doors as I make my way upstairs. Mom set me up in the spare room next to Kevin's, I lay down on the bed and start to count sheep.

_This is going to be a rough night…_

* * *

"Come on mom, I'll be seeing you in three weeks." I hug the lady who's trying not to cry.

Mom sniffs, "And that's supposed to change anything?"

I laugh, "I'll call you when I get back in, okay?"

"Okay, I love you." She hugs me this time.

My arms wrap around her in a death grip, "I love you too mom."

I turn and leave my mother in the waiting area as I walk through security and through the terminal before ending up on a similar plane that I came on. I sit in first class – Edward brought me the tickets before I even knew I was going- and cover my mouth as I yawn. Last night was probably the worst night sleep of my life. It was like the bed wasn't comfortable enough, and I couldn't find enough warmth in the blankets –even when the room was ninety degrees. It's safe to say that I got only about four hours sleep.

Throughout the plane ride I watch nothing but transformers, I can't help but point out the obvious stupidity throughout it; like the fact that the explosion in space makes a noise, the robots speak English –of all languages- and not just send computer signals to each other. I try to focus on the _movie_, but it's proving to be more frustrating than it's leading on.

The plane lands a little bit before four thirty, giving me thirty minutes to check through security and get my luggage. I've always hated security, I remember when I went to mom and Phil's wedding in New Mexico, I went through the metal monitor and my earrings went off –of course, I didn't know what it was so they had to do a security check on me in front of everyone. I grimace at the memory, shaking my head as I pick up my bag and start to roll it to the place where Edward told me he'd be.

And like a moth to the flame, my smile widens as I see my loveable fiancée looking heart breakingly beautiful waiting for me. He doesn't see me coming, so as soon as I'm about a meter away I let go of my bag and sneak up on him before pouncing on him. He stagers back a bit, before laughing, his arms wrap around me a fragment of a second later. His nose tickles where my neck and my ear meet and I giggle, "God I've missed you."

"It was only a night." I say, _yeah right. _

Loosening his grip slightly, I come to my feet with my arms still wrapping around his neck, "I don't care, it was a month to me."

"You're the one that brought the tickets!" I laugh.

Edward rests his forehead on mine, his nose brushing up against the sides of mine, "I know, stupid of me, remind me to not do that again."

Shoving him slightly, I draw away from him, only to be drawn back in, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Um, home?"

"Nope," He pushes his nose into my neck, "I have one _whole _day to catch up on my Bella fix."

"We are _not _standing here all night Edward, common, let's go."

"Hm, let me think, no."

His nose trails up my neck to behind my ear, something –which I suspect is his lips- press against a vulnerable spot and my skin erupts in goose bumps. "Please?"

"Nope."

"I'll cook dinner."

At that he's off of me, taking my hand in his and my suit case in his other, "Let's go then."

Whoa, a man's heart really _does _connect to his stomach.

On the way home we joke around about little things and make small talk, Edward then tells me, "We're going to Chicago in two weeks."

I frown, "What do you mean?"

"I have a board meeting in two weeks that I have to be present for, plus, I figured that we could look for houses while we are there." He gives me a quick smile before turning back to the road.

"House? What's wrong with the apartment you live in now?"

He laughs, "That's not any suitable for children!"

My face grows hot again, "Then why don't we wait _until _we decide to have children before we start thinking about houses?"

"Because."

"Because?"

"Just because." He grins as he turns into our apartments parking lot.

Edward turns off the motor before running around the car and opening my door, the only reason I let him is because he gets grumpy if I don't let him. My mind still swimming with thoughts of his notice. I've never been to Chicago, I was planning on it the Christmas that Edward left, but he told me that he was swamped in work and I wouldn't enjoy myself. I remember that Christmas I was depressed because it was the first Christmas –that I could remember- that I didn't celebrate the joyous holiday with him.

Reaching the front door, I unlock it and follow Edward into the bedroom, he sets my suitcase besides the bed before sitting on it himself. I look at the L shaped desk in the corner of the room that Edward brought a few weeks ago for his work, it has more floor plans and paperwork then before I left, and that was yesterday! I frown, I walk in front of him, he spreads his legs and puts his hands on each side of my thighs to move me closer, his head lays on my stomach.

I blush rapidly at his affection, my hands instinctively run through his hair and what sounds like a moan come out of his oh-too-perfect lips, "Did you sleep last night."

"Yes." He whispers.

"How long?"

"Bella…"

"Edward." I challenge.

I wait a few moments before he replies, "Not long."

My fingers run through this untamed hair, my left hand slowly runs down his face and strokes his cheek that's not resting on my stomach, "I wish you would take some time to think of yourself."

A dark chuckle escapes his lips, "You don't know what you're talking about Bella."

"Yes, I do Edward." I kneel down so I'm eye level with him, his eyes are wide open, but they don't seem his usual awake/happy emeralds that I know and love, they're worn out, miserable. I hate seeing him like this, "You need sleep, you need to relax, you need to _breath_. Ever since you've came to Seattle all you've done is work on the college and whatever time you have you are helping with the wedding plans. You don't do _anything _for yourself!"

"And what do you suggest I do?" He snaps back, "I _have _to work on the university, and I _want _to help with the wedding."

"Why don't you have an assistant director?" Surely if he has one he would only have half the work.

He runs a hand through his hair, standing up making me stand as well as he starts to pace the room, "Don't you think I've _tried _to have one? Everyone I've ever worked with would be incompetent, they wouldn't go the extra mile necessary, or they were just plan slow! I had dozens before and they are all the same."

I frown, "Why does the whole company rests on your shoulders?"

"Because no one else wants to help! Everyone wants a nine to five job and to leave their work at work, no one is willing to do any extra, they don't _want _to!" Edward pinches the bridge of his nose.

I hate this, I hate all of this! I hate seeing Edward this stressed, I hate knowing that the world thinks nothing but of itself, and I hate that Edward's been going through this for ten years without anyone's help. I want the old days back, when Edward's only stress was getting better grades to impress Esme and Carlisle, when all there was in the world was school, family and friends.

Why can't those days come back?

"Then why don't you employ more people?" Then the work would go around more fairly.

He snorts, "Tried it, the people that are looking for jobs are straight out of university Bella, they only see architecture as designing the building, they don't know the dynamics behind it, they don't want to either, it would just take the valuable people off the work _they _need to do to train them. As I said, it's all on _me_, I _can't _relax, and I _can't _give up time doing the smallest things that I can actually do in this wedding, I _won't_."

I bite my lip, "Maybe we should postpone the wedding…"

Edward stops dead in his tracks, his head shots in my direction with wide eyes, "No!"

"Edward, if the wedding is putting too much stress on you, then it can wait."

"No Bella, I _need _this, it's one of the things that have been keeping me sane." His voice says pleadingly.

I nod, gulping, "Fine, then I'll help."

He frowns, "Help what?"

"I'm going to get a second degree. I'll become qualified to become the deputy director." It's the only thing that I can see is a solution.

"What? No! You can't do that." His voice sounds deflating and tired.

"Yes, I can. I am _not _incompetent, I am _willing _to go the extra mile, and _you _will tell me which area's I need to improve." I say as I stand in front of him, tilting my head up slightly as he's a few inches taller than me.

Edward shakes his head, "Bella, you are crazy, I can't let you do this."

"Watch me." I walk away from him and grab my laptop, heading towards the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" He follows in toe.

I put the bag on the table and unzip it, plugging the power cord into the plug, "I'm looking up courses at the University of Illinois." I state, sitting at the table as I open my laptop.

Edward closes it before it gets half way, "Bella this is ridiculous!"

I glare at him, "What? Me wanting to help you is _ridiculous_?"

"Yes!" He throws his hands in the air, "Come on Bella, you remember what I was like when I first started the course, I was suffocated! I won't let you go through the stress too."

"So you can go through it and I can't?"

Running a hand through his hand in frustration, he glares at the wall to my side, "All I am saying is that it's not worth it, you don't need to do this."

"Are you telling me that you aren't worth it?"

He doesn't respond to me, he just continues to glare at the wall. My expression softens, I stand at his side, "Edward, look at me please."

It takes a moment, but he does what I ask of him. I reach out and try to cress his cheek, but he draws back. I can't say it doesn't hurt, but I try again, this time he doesn't turn away, "I want to. I _want _to help, I _want _to help take some of the stress away. I am willing to go the extra mile, I am willing to stay up late nights with you to get work done."

He turns away again, whispering, "You will regret it."

My ego wounds, he doesn't have much faith in me at all. I feel tears of frustration fill my eyes, I jerk his face in my direction, "No I won't! I will not _regret _it Edward Cullen, I am doing this for _you_. You _are _worth it!"

"No, I'm no-" Before he can finish his sentence, I pull him down to my level and force my lips on his.

I instantly regret my actions, he isn't responding, oh god, have I just ruined our relationship now? I thought he wanted this!? My mind starts to panic, I'm about to pull away when I feel him respond. His lips press harder on mine, he leans down as his arms wrap around my torso, pushing my entire frame into his. My arms instantly wraps around his neck in order to stay in balance.

Edward's lips move urgently with mine, as if all our frustration is being poured into this kiss. It's different from the one's I've shared with him back in adolescences, back then it was sweet, innocent, now, it's fiery, _lustful_, downright R rated feelings. His tongue slips out of his lips and run along mine, begging for entry. I can't deny him, I'm feeling so many emotions at once that even if I don't want it I wouldn't be able to reject it. His tongue elopes mine and we both moan instantly, a coiling feeling in my stomach starts to burst as the all too well known goose bumps erupt under my skin. Edward completely dominates me, and I can't find the will to fight.

We break apart after who knows how long, the both of us are panting, proving that it's been a while. Edward's head rests against my shoulder, "Sleep on it, that's all I'm saying."

_Sleep on it? What's he talking abou- Oh! _"Fine."

He lifts his head up, his cheeks flushing, his lips swollen red, I blush at the simple thought that I have done that to him. He gives me a sweet smile, creasing my cheek lovingly, "It's very sweet that you want to help Bella, I'm grateful for that, but I just don't think that you have any clue what you would get into if you were to go through with it."

My lips press into a hard line, my high is starting to drift down, fast, "Look, I promised I will sleep on it, but I'm not saying that my mind will be changed in the morning."

He closes his eyes and sighs, he reopens then half way before leaning in and pecking my lips once more, making my heart rate spike and I gasp, the sudden shock of our resent actions fill me, "I'm not going to force you out of your decision-"

"You won't." I still gasp.

His lips pucks, "Just think about it."

Before I can respond, the phone rings, making me jump. I gulp, "I'll, um, get that."

I turn, feeling a bit light headed as I reach for the cordless phone on the counter, "Hello?"

"Bella, it's Jasper."

"Hey Jasper, how are you?"

"Bella, Alice is in labor!"


	8. Children

**Chapter Seven **

"_Bella, Alice is in labor." _

"What!?" I practically yell.

Edward looks at me concernly, "What's the matter?"

Jasper speaks, "You have to get here _now_, I tried to get a hold of you a couple of hours ago but you guys weren't answering."

"Okay, stay calm, Edward and I will be there in ten minutes."

"Fine, but hurry," I hear Alice give out a screech, "She's going to have the baby any minute."

"Okay, we're going, see you Jasper." I hang up.

Edward frowns, "What's going on?"

I jog to our room to get my hand bag, I answer, "Alice is in labor."

"Already? But she still has a month left!" Edward and I jog out the door, I quickly lock it and we take the stairs.

"Well, mom always said that the first born is always early," I reply, "Apparently Jasper had called a few times while you were out picking me up."

We run down the five flights of stairs, and straight to Edwards silver Volvo. The ride to the hospital is uneventful, my mind swims with the thoughts of Alice's baby, and, even though it's not the time to think about it, the kiss that Edward and I shared just before Jasper notified us. Butterflies fill my stomach at the mere memory. My lips ache for his just thinking of it, without thinking, the hand that's not in Edward's traces out my lips. What does Edward think of the kiss? Sure, I've kissed a few guys while I was on dates in college, but it was never as explosive as the one I just had.

I look over at Edward, his face glowing with a perfect crooked smile on his perfect face, did I do that to him? He notices that I'm looking at him and turns to me, kissing my hand quick before looking back at the road, I blush, "Do you think Alice is okay?"

"She'll be fine Bella, she's tough." He smiles.

I nod, staring out into the streets of Seattle. It doesn't take too much longer until we end up parking in the parking lot in front of the hospital. We scurry to the ER, a pretty blonde sits behind the desk and smiles, "Hello, how may I help you?"

"Hi, we were wondering which room Alice Hale is in." Edward speaks.

She nods, typing what seems like her name into the computers data base and responds, "She's in room 210.3 on the fourth floor, if you just take your elevator to the right, there will be someone upstairs who can show you where she is if you get lost."

I smile, trying to ignore the looks that she gives my fiancée, "Thanks."

We head for the elevator and walk in as soon as it opens, I press the button with the three on it before standing back beside Edward. I play with my thumbs when Edward's hand grips my upper arm before sliding down till it holds my hand, "Don't worry, child birth is a natural thing."

"But she's premature, what if there are complications?" I whisper.

He leans down and pecks my lips, my heart thumping against my rib cage as my breath hitches, "She will be fine, there won't be complications, and we will be godparents."

I smile, leaning my head against his shoulder, "Thanks."

"No problem love." He kisses my forehead before we hear a 'ting' and the elevator opens.

We ask a nurse who walks by where the room is, we both feel entirely stupid when she points to the room in front of us. We walk into a white, empty room, only to see Jasper sitting on a white leather chair, cooing at a pink blanket with a baby crying in it. As we walk closer, I notice tears streaking from the corner of his eyes. My heart beats rapidly, please, please don't let something happened to Alice…

"Jasper." I say gently.

Jasper's head snaps up, within a moment he hands me the crying baby and clenches his hands to his eyes, pacing the room. I fix the baby in my arms, her skin a light pinkish gray, thin short black hair sprays around the top of her head, her face crinkles as her cries grow louder. My eyes wide in panic as she wouldn't stop crying, I hear Edward ask, "Jasper, where's Alice?"

I don't hear anything but the baby's crying for a moment until Jasper's voice cries, "There were complications, she in surgery now."

All the air in my lungs leave within a second, I stop bouncing the baby and stare in horror at Jasper, "Oh god, have they said anything yet?"

"No! They haven't told me anything and Anna won't stop crying!" I see his body tremor.

I pull Anna to lay her head on my shoulder, she starts to quiet down as I rub her back. Edward walks over to Jasper and stops him from pacing by gripping his arm, "Jasper, man, you have to calm down, your daughter is in the room."

Jasper rips his arm from Edward, "No I won't calm down! My wife is in critical condition because she had my baby!"

Anna starts to cry again because of the loud noise, Edward speaks, "She's in there for giving life to someone you _both _created, she wouldn't want you to freak out in front Anna."

"Like you would know what she wants Edward, you rarely ever speak to her!" He yells.

I know that that hit low below the belt for Edward, his face shows a hurt expression. I can't hear what Edward answers back, I have to get out of the room so Anna won't be in such a hostile environment. I close the door behind me so no one can hear the argument and take a seat that sits beside the door. I cradle Anna, adjusting the chair so that the light won't be in her new born eyes. She starts to calm down after a while until she stops completely. I can only guess she's asleep.

She really does look like Alice, my heart aches at the thought of Anna's mother in such a critical condition. I _need _Alice to survive this. She's been my childhood friend since before I can remember, it was Alice I went to when I stopped hearing from Edward, it's Alice that I went to when I was having a hard time, Alice is my best girlfriend, I need her.

I try my best to blink back tears, I need to be strong, I can't wake Anna up. God if something happens to Alice…I don't know what will happen to Jasper, he's in such a devastating state, he can barely look at Anna let alone look after her on his own.

Before I can drown in my thoughts, a doctor comes walking towards me and Anna, frowning, "Are you a friend of Alice Hale?"

I nod, "Yes, I'm her…Sister-in-law-to-be," Damn that's weird to say, "Do you have any news on her?"

"Where's her husband?"

"In the room, my fiancée is talking with him at the moment. Please, if you have any news about her, please tell me." I plead soft enough so I don't wake Anna up.

The gray haired man nods, "The operation went successfully, she's still unconscious and will be out for a few hours but we will have keep her in a bit longer just to keep her monitored."

I nod, letting out a sigh of relief, "Thank you doctor."

He nods back, "Do you want to tell the news to Mr. Hale?"

"Yes, I will, thank you."

Smiling, he nods and walks away. I smile, looking down at the alien creature in my arms, "Your mommy is going to be just fine Anna."

As I admire Alice and Jasper's creation, the door opens. I turn my head and smile at the perfect being coming out, he smiles back as he walks out, Jasper walking out with his head hanging low. I speak, "Alice is going to be fine Jasper, the doctor just came and told me she's going to be out for a few hours, but nothing critical."

His head lifts, his eyes widen, "When did the doctor get here?"

"Just before, I told him I would tell you the news."

Jasper smiles, "Thanks Bella…I'm sorry about before."

I shake my head, "Don't worry Jasper, it's perfectly understandable."

"You've gotten Anna to stop crying…" He looks down at his daughter.

I nod, "Do you want her back?"

He takes a step back, "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Jasper," I stand up slowly and take a few steps to him, "Hold out your hands," He does this hesitantly, slowly I lower Anna into his arms and slip my arms away until Jasper's arms are fully supporting Anna. Jaspers long face shows nothing but horror, a few moments flow by until he realizes that she's not crying, his expression softens into a more sadder expression, "She looks just like Alice…"

"She's going to be fine Jasper." Edward speaks, his back leaning against the wall a few feet away.

He nods, "I hope so."

"No, no 'I hope so', she will so." I encourage, looking down at Anna, "And next week you, Anna and Alice will all be home and will be the sickingly sweet American family you guys are always meant to be."

Jasper flashes me a small smile before taking the seat where I once resided in with Anna. He starts to speak softly to Anna and I walk over to Edward, who smiles down at me, he speaks, "You have the 'mother's touch'."

I roll my eyes, "I just held her, the only reason I was the one that calmed her down was because I was more calm then Jasper was."

Edward's hands both rests on my hips, he shakes his head, "No, you have it."

I poke my tongue at him, making him laugh, "Well, I'm sure you have the 'father's touch' too."

"I hope so." He leans in, kissing my lips sweetly.

My heart reacts to his every touch as if it's our first kiss, I wonder if my heart will ever be calm when he kisses me, I'm not sure I want it to though. It's only quick and sweet, we pull away as we don't want to make a scene inside of a public hospital. I rest my head on his chest as I face Jasper and Anna, his index finger featherlike creases her apple shape face. I can still see worry in his features, but he's covering up the most, for Anna's sake.

Both Edward and I leave as soon as visiting hours are over, we tell Jasper that we will be back tomorrow, both Edward and I have work, but we will be back tomorrow night. Unlike us, Jasper gets to stay, we bid him a goodnight before leaving the hospital and returning home, I yawn as soon as I get through the door. Today was definitely eventful.

"Do you think Jasper will be alright by himself?" I ask, concern as I grab out a pair of sweats and a blue tank top.

Edward nods, unbuttoning his blouse, "Yeah, I had a good talk with him, he's should have a clear head."

I smile, "That's good." I quickly go to the bathroom and change quickly before crawling into bed beside Edward.

Edward rolls over top of me, his elbows supporting his weight. I'm glad the lights are off, or else he would see just how red my face is. Without too much anticipation, his lips crush on mine with as much force as the first. It takes me a few moments to register his action before start to kiss back, this time fighting for dominance. Each of his arms wall my face, meaning the only place for my arms to go without this feeling awkward is his bare back. His tongue enters my mouth and massages his with mine, the feeling is so intense that I feel the sudden need to grip onto something –that being Edward's back.

I moan into his mouth as I run my nails along his back, trying to grip onto him so I can get him closer. I feel him moan into my mouth and I feel a fire burning below my stomach, oh how I wish it would go out. I wrap my legs around his backside to get even closer, only to be met with the same…Stick that I seems to meet nearly every morning.

Edward notices my sudden lack of response and groans, tearing his sweet, sweet lips away from me and huffs, "Shit."

Before I can respond he rips himself off the bed and scurries to the bathroom, turning the light on before slamming the door. I lay gasping on the bed, my body spread out on the mattress as I replay the final scene. I hear the shower run and I sigh, _that's the end of that._

It's not that I'm not _willing _to go further, heck, if I don't calm down my emotions right now I will end up molesting him as soon as the door opens. It's the fact that I've said no to every guy because I knew what I wanted.

I want sex _after _marriage.

Today's society takes virginity in such simplistic contexts, not caring about their innocents as people once did. I refuse to be like that, in some ways I've done that by staying pure for thirty years, most don't even last half that time. I know that Edward is _the _one, but Edward will understand, he felt the same way twelve years ago, I wonder if he honored that decision.

Before long the bathroom door opens, I can only see the trace of his figure through the darkness as he walks towards the bed. I shuffle over so he can get in, but he doesn't get in. He speaks, "I understand if you want me to sleep in the spare bedroom tonight."

I frown, "What?" I push myself up and turn my bedside lamp on so I can see.

Edward's hair drips from his face to his chest as he hangs his head down low, his lips in a crescent frown, I reply, "You did nothing wrong Edward."

He looks up at me, frowning more, "Bella-"

"Edward, I'm not disgusted or angry at you that you _want _me, I'm more…Flattered." I feel like the winds knocked out of me when I say that.

He gives me confused look, though his lips curve upward, "What?"

I roll my eyes at his density, I pat the mattress in front of me and he sits down, "Look, you…Aren't the only one." My face beats red, "I'm feeling it too."

His eyes widen, "Really?"

My face grows impossibly hot, I nod, "I just- I want to wait."

Edward's head nods instantly, "No, of course, whenever you feel ready-"

I cut him off, "No, Edward, I want to wait until _after _the wedding."

It takes him a few moments before he realizes the meaning behind it, "You're still innocent?"

I think I need water, I gulp, nodding.

He runs a hand through his hair, he sighs, "I thought it was just me…"

"What?" He couldn't be serious…

"Well, Esme and Carlisle always raised me well, I still think that sleeping with a woman that isn't your wife is a sin." His whole heart is solemnly in his statement.

I bit my lip, "So you're a…" I can't bring myself to say it, "You're one too?"

"Yes Bella, I'm a virgin too." He teases, knocking my shoulder with his own.

Even though my heart races, I can't help but sigh in relief. We really are going to be each other's _firsts, _I feel like such a teen just thinking it. I bit my lip, "So…You don't mind that we…wait?"

He chuckles, "I've been waiting thirty years Bella, three weeks is _nothing_."

_Speak for yourself, _I smile, "Good." Before I can stop it, I yawn.

"Come on," Edward kisses my forehead, making my heart pounce, "Bed time for the humans."

I laugh, turning the light off before laying my head on Edward's chest, falling asleep before I have the chance to say goodnight.

* * *

We fly first class to Chicago.

Anna is now a week old, Alice got out of the hospital three days after birthing her and now they are the perfect family –just like how I stated to Jasper the day of her birth. It almost makes me jealous to look at them, they just look so…Perfect. Alice and Jasper can do everything so comfortably when they're around each other, and I'm still shy around Edward. Now with Anna in the picture, it's like their love evolves into her. Every time I see Edward hold her I can't help but have my heart warmed by the image. Edward has been talking more and more frequently about children, and I can't say that I don't mind the idea one bit.

So here we are, on our way to what's soon going to be our home city, about to look for where our future house will be. Edward tried to look for houses online, but I stop him, with the times he gets in and the wedding work we still have to do, I can't let him search, so instead we called up a realtor and they are meeting us tomorrow morning to search through all the available houses in person.

Edward's meeting is tomorrow afternoon, we won't get back in till Monday at noon, meaning I will have to miss out on a day of work- wait, no, I don't _have _work anymore. At least not until we move to Chicago.

Edward's arm is wrapped around my shoulder, the arm rest lifted so I can curl up beside him. He's asleep right now, considering it's now twelve thirty AM, I could never get too much sleep on airplanes, so instead I just trace out his chest with my finger tips. For someone that doesn't have time for the gym, he sure does fill out a shirt…

He starts to stir, I look at his face, his eyes are open as he grins, "What are you doing?"

I look back down at his chest, feeling bold as I trace out his pecks, I shrug, running my fingertip up between his muscles, "What am I doing?"

His breath hitches, "Bella…"

"Edward." I challenge playfully.

His hand comes up and grabs my wrists, his chest heaving heavier than before, "You'd want to stop that."

"And why is that?" I grin up at him, only to see his eyes dark with lust.

_Oh…_

Both Edward and I have done nothing but progress forward with our relationship. We continue to work ourselves up to the point of boiling before stopping each other. I need him so much than I ever have before, and it's so frustrating to know I have to wait _two _weeks. But that's not the only thing that frustrates me. On the tip of my tongue every night before we go to sleep, before we part, before we hang up on the phone, the bittersweet words 'I love you' stay lingering. I think about telling Edward, but I don't know if that's wise, sure, we're intimate, but that doesn't mean _love_.

Edward looks at his watch while our hands are up in the air, I take a peak, _one thirty-three._ He frowns, "Why are you still up?"

I shrug, "I don't sleep on planes comfortably. Besides, we'll be landing in an hour."

The thought of Edward getting night tickets for a four hour flight almost makes me want to yell at him.

He rolls his eyes, "You are going to be tired when we meet with the realtor."

"I'll survive." I shuffle up closer so half my body is stretching out on his to make me more comfortable, my head slightly tilting back to look at Edward's face while we talk. His arm adjusts, his hand resting on my upper arm rubbing circles into it.

"What type of house do you want?" He asks.

I think for a moment, "I'm not too sure, maybe something brick?"

Edward chuckles, "Something more specific?"

"Edward…Really, can't we just wait until we look at a few?"

"Bella, I just want a general outline. Please?" He stick out his bottom lip, looking utterly adorable.

I can't hold back the smile that spreads on my face, quickly, I lean up and peck him before resuming my position, still feeling shy whenever I kiss him. His lips turn to a boyish grin, I bite my lip, "Maybe a two story house?"

He nods, "We'll have to make it baby proof for the kids."

I bite my lip harder and ask, "When exactly do you _want _children?"

"As soon as you'll allow me." He grins.

My heart pounds, "But I want to work with you…"

Edward kisses my forehead, "I told you, you don't need to."

"Yes, I do," I bring my hand to his cheek and crease, "If I want our _children _to have a father, then I will."

He sighs, "I see you haven't changed your mind."

I shake my head, "No, I haven't."

He looks straight forward as he speaks, "I really want children Bella."

"And you will," I reassure him, blushing, "I promise you that, but I don't see you after seven at night, and you are gone before I wake up, you don't even have Sundays off. If you have me there to take half the slack then you can have things done faster, and there will be more time for _all _that stuff."

"Both my parents were the same Bella, and people that knew them told me that they had to have a nanny. Do you really want that for our children? To grow up without their parents?" His voice softens.

I think before I speak, "then either you or me can work from home, we can make it work, I promise. Don't you think that a child deserves to see their father before they go to sleep?"

He flinches at that, I wonder if that was the right words to say before he sighs, "_If _this happens then the degree will only take two years, because you are doing the practical work at the company. I had a private professor teach me while I had the former CEO showing me the ropes. I will show you all I can, but I'll have to get Jacob Black to show you things if I have to do work." He eyes me as he speaks, as if monitoring my reactions.

I grin, _he gave in! _"Okay."

"It's really going to be a _lot _of work Bella, even if it's the two of us, you'll be more swamped then you ever were before."

"I'm willing." I touch his hand as if to reassure him.

He smiles, "You are crazy, you know that right?"

_Crazy in love with you…_ "I know."

Before Edward can speak again, a lady's honey coating voice speaks through the speakers around the plane, telling everyone that the plane will be landing within the next half an hour and we will soon be advised to put our seat belts on.

Edward squeezes my hand as we go down, his eyes close as he breaths in and out through his mouth. I squeeze back, I guess Edward still is afraid of landing in airplanes. As soon as we hit ground we walk through the darkness of the morning towards the glass building that shines throughout the area, Edward speaks, "Do you know that this airport was built in nineteen forty-two?" I shake my head, "It was during world war two, my –biological- grandfather met my grandmother here, or at least, that's what Aro told me."

"Aro?" I ask.

He nods, "He was the one that took over the company until I was eighteen, he, I guess you could say, was next in line."

I frown, "You don't seem very pleased."

"Well, he tried to make the company go public, despite my parents wishes, in the name of 'profit'." He says bitterly.

"Oh." I decide not to go any further with that conversation, Edward doesn't seem to mind my decision either. We walk quietly throughout the whole airport, Edward tells me that a work car will be waiting in the parking lot, it reminds me a lot like my SUV, but more modern.

_Old SUV you mean, _I remind myself sadly, it was never mine, it was the company's car, as soon as I finished up I had to give the keys back. It's almost heart breaking to remember. Edward opens the door for me –as always, before closing it softly and jogging around to the other side and jumps in, we leave immediately. Just like Seattle, the whole Chicago district is still alive and vibrant at three in the morning. I yawn as I remember the time, I groan internally as I remember that we meet the realtor at nine, seeing as Edward wants to get as many houses in as possible before having to leave for his meeting at two.

I allow my jaw to drop as we approach his apartment building. It's so…Expensive looking. The apartment building it brick, going up only about eight stories up, but just from the size you can tell it's a studio. He parks just out front, racing around to get my door and grab my hand to help me out. I look up, from outside the building I can see the green contrast of the vines spiraling around the bricks and the golden arches of the opening door, "Whoa Edward, I think you've been holding out on us." I tease.

He chuckles, wrapping his arm around my shoulder, "Wait until you see the inside."

I laugh as we walk up the few steps to the glass door, it opening automatically, I can only imagine how much this place costs him. We walk through a narrow hall with a rich red velvet mat running from the opening to the elevator. I've always been curious about these types of places, the ones where the elevator is seems more like a cage trapped in a box, I laugh softly to myself as I remembered when we were younger and a movie we watched that had a loft, Edward told me that he wanted that type of apartment when we got to college. I guess he finally did.

Edward looks down at me questioningly, I just shake my head as he pushes a button to the side of the brick wall, it opens instantly. As we walk in I can't help but notice that it's _exactly _like the movies. I feel so childish just thinking it. I hear a loud 'buzz' noise, before the doors open, my jaw dropping once again.

It's huge! The loft is spread out in about the same amount of space as the _entire _apartment building, straight ahead is a few steps going down to a massive black leather couch which sits about fifteen feet away from a massive flat screen television with a glass coffee table in front that's swarms with books and blue prints. Against the wall that is three quarters of the wall occupies with windows, a L shape desk that fits perfectly between two walls, the other goes into the kitchen on the right. I ache to see what the kitchen looks like.

But now that I see Edward's apartment, I know now that he really _has _brought his work home, as on beside of his TV is a black board that covers the wall indefinitely, with pictures of floor places and writing that I cannot see from this far away.

"Nice place." I mumble.

He chokes back a laugh, "Thanks." He grabs my hand, "Come on, sleep."

I don't want sleep, I want to look around! "Okay." I allow him to drag me through a door on the left that leads to –yet another- gigantic room. Though it is only standard furnished, it only occupies a book shelf that stretches from wall to wall, a cherry wood chest of draws, a closet, and a king size bed in the center with golden comforters.

_That bed does look comfortable…_I grin as I let Edward's hand go and run and jump onto the bed, instantly sinking into the mattress, laughing. Edward laughs, being a bit more mature as he just lay's down beside me, his head resting on his hand, "What was that?"

I grin, "The bed looked comfortable."

Edward shakes his head, laughing, "Sometimes I wonder about you."

Poking my tongue, I roll over on top of him, almost teasing him as I bring my face torturously close to his before rolling to the other side of him, instantly jumping under the blankets to the point where my feet are about to hit his body. He glares as he looks at me, pushing himself up, he jumps off the bed so he can turn the light off and giving me the chance to wiggle down further under the comforter. He undresses before stalking over to me, he doesn't go around the other side, no, he lies down on top of me. His face only millimeters away, his breath surfing over my face as my heart beats fast. My lips ache for his, I tilt my head up to kiss him before he rolls off, leaving me entirely unsatisfied.

I glare in his direction through the pitch black, I can only feel the movements of the bed when Edward gets under covers. Now that it's nearing winter, I'm going to have to buy some more comforters.

_I want that kiss! _My mind screams, so as soon as I feel Edward's hands roam for me under the blankets I roll over and slam into his body, making him fall back and grip me on top of him. I crush my lips down on his, feeling him laugh against my lips. I don't think I've ever been this forceful with him, I really couldn't care, I want him, and I finally have him.

* * *

**So…Some people ask me why they are so reluctant to share their feelings with each other, it's because they are too scared that the other won't have those feelings, so they'd rather stay in the dark then be out in the open and have their hearts broken :) **

Thank you all for reading!


	9. Houses

**Chapter eight **

"Bella, are you sure you don't like this one?" Edward whispers in my ear.

I sigh, I don't. We've been looking through nearly every available house that's still in a reasonable distance from Chicago's heart, and everything that we've seen, although beautiful, just lacks heart. The one we are looking at is a fairly huge white house, the inside having been painted sleek white, the house completely furnished. But it feels…cold. I shake my head, "No."

The brunette realtor grits her teeth, obviously becoming more and more frustrated with me at my pickiness. She probably thinks I'm some sort of stuck up brat who thinks this house isn't 'big enough'. "Well, this is the last house that would be of interest to you-"

"Don't you have anything more homey?" I ask, she gapes, I respond, "It's just that- all the houses that we've seen are all the most modern. I think we're looking for a house that we can comfortably raise," I take a deep breath, "Children. These houses just seem so cold and un-hearty, it doesn't have to be new or anything."

I take a quick look up at Edward to see if he agrees or disagrees with me, he just smiles and looks back at the realtor. Her face shows nothing but businesslike serious expression, she gives me a swift nod, "I _may _have something that matches your description."

Without a moment to lose, both Edward and I jump in the rented SUV and follow the realtor to wherever this next house is, I bite my lip, "I'm sorry I'm being so picky…"

Edward chuckles, lifting our conjoining hands to his lips and kissing mine, "Our kids would have been afraid to walk in one of those houses, I didn't like them either."

I sigh in relief, _thank god. _I honestly don't know what I would do if Edward liked _any _of those houses, they aren't us, heck, they wouldn't even be Alice's, and she loves anything that's modern! All those houses are more Lady Gaga or some other famous movie star that cares nothing about anything but themselves and _partying_.

I don't notice we're there until I hear Edward's door slam. I jump slightly when I hear the bang and within a moment, Edward opens my door and gives me his hand to help me out. I thank him, then look up at the next possible disaster, only to gasp slightly.

_This could do._ I eye the two story brick building, I smile, just like my lame description, only better. Its gates are the natural wood color, which suits, as it camouflages with the nature surrounding it. Two old oak trees surround the property, giving it a sense of both privacy and its own natural grace, the long branches almost hover over the whole area in front. I smile, picturing children climbing up trunks, or even building a fort in those secluded branches. Vines attach themselves to the bricks of the house, and leaves surround the green grass, obviously a gardener hasn't been here in a while.

I feel Edward squeeze my side, I look up, grinning. He smiles back down, noticing that I like this house as we continue through the low fenced gate and through the open door the realtor had just unlocked. The inside is just as homey as the front. I admire how the walls have contrasts of wood and brick, the stair cases itself on each side of the foyer are made of brick, though the stair cases leave the middle of the room empty to ones desire.

Edward speaks, "I could put my piano there." Pointing at the luminous spot I daze at.

I raise a brow, "You still play?"

He nods, "Yeah, I have a piano in the apartment, I'm surprised you didn't see it already."

I shrug, I must get him to play for me when he gets back from his board meeting if he is up to it. We continue into the family room, the huge area bare with a brick fire place that contrasts with the royal green color of the walls. I continue into the kitchen and gasp, it's so pretty. It's not modern like Alice's, but it has a Victorian look to it, making it look just as sophisticated. It leads into the dining room to the left, I can just imagine inviting the family for the holidays, we would _definitely _have room.

"This house has four rooms, two bathrooms, three toilets, and a good size back yard. As you can tell, a few things need doing up, but I can get you this house for an affordable price." She tries to per sway.

"What needs fixing?" Edward asks.

"Well, as you can tell, the central heating isn't the best, and the place can do with a cleaning and the carpets as well, but nothing major."

I look up at Edward with an encouraging smile, "What do you think love?"

I can't help but grin, "I think it's perfect."

Edward grins back, "We'll take it."

My eyes widen, "Wait, don't you want to know how much it is?"

He shrugs, "I'm not concern."

The realtor smiles, nodding, "Well, I call up the agency and see how much it is and have you on your way, now, how do you think you'll pay?"

"By check."

"How soon would you be paying?" She asks.

"Today, I have my check book in the car at the moment."

"Perfect." She grins, walking into the other room while she dials a number.

My stomach turns, "Edward, I'm not comfortable with this."

He frowns, "I thought you liked it."

"No! I mean- Of course I like it, I love it, it's perfect, but- I didn't think we'd be _buying _it today." I never actually processed that we would be buying at all.

Edward raises an eye brow, "Bella, we met with the realtor today to _buy _the perfect house so when you move here we can move in here together. Which means that we are inevitably _buying_ a house. This house, to be persist."

My stomach is still not settling, "Yeah, I know that, but still…I don't want you buying me a house."

He sighs, wrapping his arms around me, pushing my head on his chest. He kisses my forehead, "I'm not buying _you _a house Bella, I'm buying _us _a house, I am living here too."

"Then isn't it only fair that I pay for half?" Even though I can't afford it.

Edward pulls me away so I am at arm's length of him, his hands still grasping my upper arm, his face hard, "Bella, you _know _that I have the money, and you _also _know that _I'm _the one that wants to buy it in the first place, so just be happy, okay?"

I sigh in defeat, "Fine, but that doesn't mean I approve."

He kisses my forehead, "I can live with that."

A giggle erupt from my throat as the realtor comes in, smiling like she has won the lottery, "Okay, so the papers are all ready and faxed over to you as soon as we run a security search, the offer is currently at eight hundred and seventy thousand dollars."

My eyes widen enormously, I shot my head up to Edward, he only nods and says, "I'll get my check book."

She grins, "Alrighty then."

"Just so you know, I will no longer be in Chicago from tomorrow onwards for the next two months, will that be a problem."

"No, we can fax over all the information and details."

He nods, walking out of the room, I quickly follow, "Edward, you are insane!"

Edward chuckles, no looking back at me as he walks out of the house, "You do realize that those houses we were looking at before were all over the million mark right?"

My face reddens, "Edward, please, think about this?!"

He stops at the car to unlock it and I stop a foot away from him. Edward opens the door and bends over to grab the check book from the glove compartment, he turns and without warning, he forces his lips on me. I start to stumble before his arms wrap around my back and pushes me towards him so that every inch of him is surrounding me. I feel battles rage inside me as I feel his tongue massage mine, I moan, I'm just about to react more animalistic, but he pulls away.

I don't pay attention to his words, but I hear him say 'say thank you', so I do. He grins, making me feel more dazzled, he pecks me before dragging me back inside. I autopilot during their conversation of the payments and any other details, whenever they ask me a question, I just nod, not knowing what exactly I'm nodding to.

Before long, Edward has the deal settled, my mind is just starting to recover, and I glare at him, "That wasn't playing nice."

He grins, playfully slapping my butt, making me yelp, "You liked it."

_I can't believe he just slapped my ass…_I don't want to admit to myself that I like it, I blush, "Still cheating."

Edward breaks out in a whole hearty laugh, opening my door and allowing me to sit down, he leans in and kisses me sweetly, pure with innocence, he bites my lip gently as I begin to retreat, making me feel a coiling feeling inside my groin. Just as my lip clear from his captive teeth, he pecks me almost instantly, making my heart erect. I pant, "That's just criminal…" I whisper.

He chuckles, pecking me one last time before closing the door, leaving me pouting. I want so, so much more. Edward jumps into the driver's seat and starts to head off onto the streets, I just watch my dream house fly by, almost forgetting the god beside me. He grabs my hand, "You know I really like that house too."

I smile, "It's nice to know that my opinion is the only one being heard."

He kisses the back of my palm, "So, construction is going to start next week-"

"Construction?" I frown.

"Construction, we were talking about it in the lounge? You know, about getting central heating, another bathroom downstairs and solar power panels, you agreed."

_But it is perfect! _I laugh bitterly, "Edward, I wasn't even listening, sorry, I was still _dazzled _by your little stunt."

"Dazzle?" I nod, "Do I dazzle you?"

My cheeks go red, I look out the window, away from him as I answer, "Frequently."

I sneak a peek at Edward, only to see a self worthy grin across his face, I can't help but smile just looking at him. Before I am ready, Edward stops at the loft, he hands me keys, speaking, "I have to go to the board meeting now."

I frown, sighing, "Okay."

He chuckles, brushing his finger upward as an attempt to lift them, "Come on, cheer up, I will only be a few hours at the most."

"Okay." I try my best to smile, but I'm betting everything that it's a very, very sad excuse.

Edward smiles sweetly, his hand wraps around my neck as he brings me closer, my lips pucker out, and just as our lips connect, he moves, kissing all over my cheeks, forehead, nose, and chin, making me laugh in affection, "Keep that on your face, it's much better."

I laugh, "Okay, good bye Edward."

He grips my upper arm before I open the door, "Where's my kiss?"

I raise an eyebrow, "You just kissed me!"

"Not here," He points to his lips, making him look entirely, impossibly sexy…I can't believe I just thought the word, I've never been the type of girl that would call anything or anyone sexy, but that is what Edward definitely is right now.

I lean forward slowly, feeling his breath down on my face, I lean my nose down the corner of his and slowly slide it up, until my lips are at the same height as his. I slowly let our lips embrace, feeling more like a new explorer that has never done this before then an expert with a week's experience. Technically we are both very new to this, and all the affection Edward shows me…I can always picture Edward with the same love for me with every sweet gesture, I feel the feelings reflect.

But that is impossible.

I drag my lips away, reluctantly, "You'll be late."

"Let me be late," His hand hooks my neck once more as he kisses me once again.

"Edward," I moan, pressing my hand flat against his chest, pushing his suction lips away from me, "The faster you leave, the faster you're back."

He sighs, in frustration, adjusting himself on the seat, "Fine, I'll see you when I get back."

"Okay, good bye Edward." I jump out.

"Bye." He says with annoyance.

He drives away and I can't help but feel that every time we leave each other, our good bye's are always so shallow, like we are meant to say something more. I know what I want to say, but that doesn't mean I don't have logic, and that is something that I never plan on loosing.

I walk down the empty hall uncomfortably, before taking the elevator up to Edward's loft. I shrug off my jacket and kick my shoes off beside the door as I walk in, I take a more thorough look of Edward's 'area'. Taking a few steps in, I look to my right and see the sleek black interior of a grand piano, I smile, remembering the songs Edward wrote for everyone one Christmas, I remember mine perfectly, as if it was burnt into my mind when he first played the beautiful lullaby.

I run my fingers over the cool surface, before letting them drop onto the keys. Edward tried to teach me how to play, but I'm hopeless, I decide I'm more happy watching Edward play then to play myself, so I leave him with his own thing. I continue onto to the mantel that rings around the room, only to notice pictures, pictures of Alice, Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Charlie…_Me_. I pick up a silver frame, the picture of us is unforgettable, the day of my eighteenth. The picture shows Edward's arm wrapped around my shoulder sloppily, and me leaning up kissing his cheek, a cheese grin brightens his face. I smile at the memory, _we were so drunk_. I continue through the pictures, wanting to laugh as I notice that almost every picture has me in it. The only one that doesn't has a couple that I've never met before holding a newborn baby.

The brunette man in the picture holds his ground with his lover in his arms, her copper head is the same color as that of the infant in her arms, her eyes as bright emerald as Edward's. This must be Edward's parent's, they look just as beautiful as he does. Edward is the spitting image of his mother, that is for sure, but he gives off the same air as his father, cool and collective, but with the love of the right woman to melt his exterior, gentle.

I feel as if I'm snooping by looking at this private picture. I place it down and decide to change into something more comfortable and warm. I walk into Edward's room and decide to wear something of his instead of something that I know Alice has backed for me that would help move along the _sexual _progress. I throw off my white blue t-shirt and jeans, unclipping my bra in the process. Going through Edward's draws, I choose out a simple white blouse, throwing it on, I button it up only to notice that it ends a few inches down my thigh. I try on a pair of his boxers, but they don't fit, so I just don't worry about pants. It's not like this is the shortest thing I've worn in front of Edward, plus he goes to sleep in less than this, so I don't see a problem.

I roll up the sleeves to my elbows before picking up my clothes and folding them beside my suit case, before walking to the kitchen to have something for lunch. I open the fridge, I smile, even when he's not here his fridge is decently stocked. I look at the time, to Edward's calculation, he should be back at five, and it's only one thirty. I decide on just a quick sandwich, and I will cook something nice for dinner before he gets home.

Eating my peanut butter and jelly sandwich, I get my laptop up and running and check my e-mails, and start reading my e-book version of Romeo and Juliet, considering my paperback copy is about as worn out as my old Wuthering heights, the one Jasper didn't get me for my birthday. I stop reading around three and start rummaging through the fridge and freezer, Edward must have a personal shopper, because there are fresh fruit and vegetables in both. I decide on spaghetti, knowing I have enough time to cook it all and maybe something for desert.

_I am such a house wife. _I laugh at myself, well, I've always been a cook.

Putting on the packet of spaghetti strings, I go in the fridge and get out the mince, letting it pre-flow as I start to chop up some tomato's, carrot, and anything else that I think is suitable for the cuisine. Having everything chopped up, I get out a can of tomato paste and leave it on the counter with the chopped vegetables. I get a pan out and start to cook the mince while I look at what I have to deal with for desert. In the freezer, I see a tube of ice cream and a pre-made blueberry cake. I take the blueberry pie out and let it defrost as I finish cooking dinner.

I put the pie in the oven at four forty-five, just as dinner is simmering; I set the table and have everything ready for Edward as soon as he walks through the door. I simply stir when I feel hands grip both sides of my hips, I jump in surprise, only to hear the sweet chuckle of my fiancée. His chin rests on my shoulder, "What are you making?"

"Dinner." I blush.

I feel him smile against my neck, "You didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to." I turn my head quick and peck his cheek.

He chuckles once more, tightening his grip, "I love your outfit arrangement."

I blush deeper, "Um, sorry, it's just some of the things Alice packed-"

"Don't worry Bella, I think it suits you _much _better." I feel a growing _problem _against my behind.

My breath deepens, "Thanks. Dinner?"

He kisses my neck in my sensitive spot, "Yes please."

I shiver, nodding as I put the sauce pot on an unused panel while I start to drain the spaghetti. Edward just leans against the counter top with his arms cross over his perfect chest as he watches me shamelessly. I grab the tongs as I start to put the strings on the plates before leaving the pot in the sink, then grabbing the sauce and smothering the noodles with it before putting it in the sink as well. Both Edward and I sit down at the table, he smiles, "It looks delicious."

"Thanks." I grin proudly at myself, "How did the board meeting go?" I shovel in a mouthful of spaghetti.

He nods, swallowing before speaking, "Pretty good, we are ahead of schedule, which is excellent, and I ran through with the board about you starting up."

I start to cough on my food, letting myself settle before I swallow, "What did they say?"

"Well, I told them about your past experience, the course you'll be doing and also your new title, so they couldn't say no."

"What title?" What is he talking about.

"You being my wife."

I am lucky that I'm not eating or else I would be gagging. I've come to terms about the wedding long ago, but I see it as a wedding, just like a birthday party, I forget all about the titles, that Edward will be my _Husband._ I take a sip of water, "What was the main concern?"

"The same with my parents, that if we were to separate what would that mean for the company." He says simply.

I nod, "That's perfectly understandable."

"I reassured them that that wouldn't be the case, but they insist that there is a contract that will be put together that neither of us can do any wrong to the company out of revenge if something _were_ to happen." He says, not looking at me as he takes another bite full.

"Okay." Even if something were to happen, I'm not that type of person. I would never be able to sue him for 'emotional' damage because it wouldn't be his fault. Plus, I wouldn't want anything to do with the company, well, I probably would, I would probably just take working beside him so he wouldn't drown himself, but still…

"Bella, I need more of a conversation than an 'okay." He says, taking a sip of his water.

I frown, "Edward, are you okay?"

His nostrils flare, something is definitely up. I let my hand creep towards his, grabbing his softly in mine, creasing his forehand, "What's wrong?"

He drops his head, sighing, "Nothing Bella, I'm fine."

"Edward-"

"Please? Just drop it." He pleads.

I nod, biting my lip as I start to play with my spaghetti, not feeling like eating it anymore. Edward was so bright and happy just before until I mentioned the meeting and me, did something go wrong? Do the board actually say that it's a bad idea and didn't want me there and Edward's just trying to avoid saying anything? My heart sinks as we stay quiet, we never really have any of these sort of moments, so it feels really uncomfortable. I pick up my plate and take it to the kitchen, throwing out what I'm not eating and placing the plate in the sink while I check on the pie. I take it out and leave it on the bench top to cool down before I contemplate over whether or not I want to go back into the awkward environment in the dining area.

Edward comes in a moment later, basically ruining my train of thought considering now there is nothing to contemplate about. Edward puts his finished plate in the sink and stands in front of me, though his eyes are on something behind me, "You made Blueberry pie?"

I nod, "Yeah, it was in the freezer, so…"

He takes a deep breath and lets it out, "Bella-"

"Edward, you don't have to say anything, your thoughts are you business." I try my best to make things okay again.

This seems to upset him, he runs a hand through his hair in frustration, "No, Bella, it's nothing like that at all! I just- I'm ashamed to say it out loud, so please don't make me say it."

"You have nothing to be ashamed of when you're around me." I reassure him.

"I know, but this is more of a…dignity thing, so, I'd rather not talk about it, is that okay."

_No_, "Yes," I answer.

He sighs in relief, "Good," He grins and kisses my cheek, "And dinner was lovely."

I laugh, "Thanks, I'm sure that dessert will be just as good."

"Hm, I'm sure." He smiles down at me with lust full eyes.

I gulp, feeling my back press into the counter top as Edward still moves closer to me, his hands traveling from my thighs down a bit to my bare flesh. His eyes, though full of lust, watch me in detail as every emotion I have to his touch. He moves his hands up the shirt slowly as his face gets impossibly close, his nose rubs with mine as his hands continue to wonder. They slide up past my panties and glide over my stomach, his mouth starts to give open kisses to the flesh he can find on my face. As his hands continue to wonder upwards, my hands lift up to grip the counter top as a means to know that I'm not going to fall or fly away.

Edward's lips move to neck and all I can will myself to do is bare my neck to him and allow him more access. I feel his hands moving up higher and higher until the brush up against my breast and I let out a whole hearty moan. My inner hormones start to rage, feeling arousal coming from every molecule inside both him and me. I feel the need to make the fire inside me be put out once and for all, I wrap one of my legs around his thighs and grind myself against him, this catching him by surprise, he loses control of his hands and they instantly grab both my breasts.

My head rolls back as Edward starts to grind into my now soaking panties, his finger tips pinching at my erect nipples and his lips sucking on the sensitive spots on my neck. I moan out louder before throwing my arms around his neck, forcing his lips on mine and we both moan on impact. One of his hands come out from under my shirt to keep hold of my leg, positioning me so he'd have better access to really grind into my hips, making me push my whole being towards him, wanting nothing but to melt into him and never come out.

His hand that remains up the shirt is tumbling my breast, though not long after the hand reappears from the shirt and the other that's on my thigh move up, both grabbing hold of my ass and hoisting me up to get better position, I can't help but giggle as he balances me, before hammering me against him. I never thought that this could feel so good, and we weren't actually doing _it._

I feel an odd feeling from my groin building up, my please sensors going haywire as my legs tighten around his back. Before I know it, my back falls back into a soft mattress, how the hell we get from the kitchen to the bedroom is beyond me, but I'm not complaining. My back digs into mattress as his hands guild my hips down his cloth covered length. My head leans back into the mattress, his lips attacking my neck, "Oh god!"

My arms wrap around his shoulders as I scratch at his back for better grip, never getting anything but a hearty groan vibrating from my neck. I feel sweat pick up on my body as my stomach starts to clench. My eyes widen as I feel as if an explosion is taking place inside me, my whole body arches to his already dangerously close body, and my toes start to curl as I scream Edward's name. Edward thrusts a few times before completely collapsing on top of me, his whole weight, although somewhat uncomfortable, feels entirely welcoming on me. I feel that his 'problem' has gone down now, he just simply pants into my neck.

I pant, "Whoa…" So _this _is what I'm missing out on.

"Yeah." Edward grins into my neck, my body feels overly sensitive, so I giggle at the sensation.

My hands leave his back and start to mess with his already unattainable hair, "I never knew it could be like _that._"

Edward's head lifts up, "You've never had an orgasm?"

I blush scarlet, I shake my head.

He grins, "Should I be proud?"

I glare at him, _he's making fun of me! _ I feel embarrassed, I try to push him off, but he wouldn't budge. His hands come off from my butt and come up to my face, holding it in his hands as he kisses me deeply. I give up and kiss back, my hands holding onto his thick locks as I try to win dominance, he pulls away just as I'm about to get close. He grins once more, "You really haven't had one?"

I grit my teeth, "No…"

"So you've never masturbated?" He asks so casually you would think he's asking if I want a drink.

My eyes widen, "No!"

"Not even with some guy-"

"I've never _been _with a guy okay? I thought we'd establish that." _Please change the subject_, I hate myself for even saying anything.

"Whoa."

I glare at him, "Sor-ry if I want to wait to have any sort of physically ties with someone until I'm in- married."

_Nice save. _

"Calm down Bella, I'm just saying." Edward says calmly, "It's just that most people have at _least _masturbated when going through adolescences."

"And what? You did?"

He doesn't say anything.

_Oh!_

"It's a perfectly common thing Bella, I just thought…"

I blush, "No, I haven't."

He smiles, "It's nice to know that I am the first one to give you one."

My cheeks darken. _Yeah, because you haven't given me enough_ _already_. He kisses my lips before sitting up on his elbows, still over top of me, "So, what do you want to do now?"

_I want to do it again_, "Um…The bl-blueberry pie is still in the kitchen…"

Edward grins, "Alright then, I'm just going to change."

"Yeah, I need to too." I say as I start to get up, but Edward's hand on my chest stops me, his fingers trail up and down the fabric, "Leave it on, you look _delicious _in it."

My eyes widen, I will never take this off again. I don't know what else to do, so I nod before Edward gets off me and starts stripping. I go to my suitcase to the side of the room and grab out a pair of underwear, I plan on going to the bathroom but the sight of Edward's _naked _behind stops me. Even after what just happened, I haven't seen Edward fully naked since kindergarten when Esme used to give us baths together.

I never thought that Edward would strip down entirely while I'm in the same room, or at least, not until after the wedding, but seeing his delectable half, I want nothing but to feel just how hard it is…I turn quickly, disgusted with my own thoughts. I go into the bathroom and close the door quick. Change and clean myself up before making a reappearance into the bedroom. I don't see Edward in sight so I quickly throw my underwear in my bag before turning and walking out to the kitchen, blushing as I see Edward standing by the counter again, a fork in his mouth.

He takes it out and scoops some up and feeds it to me, now that it's warm it's divine, "Did you have a personal shopper buy you all this food yesterday?"

Edward frowns, "I don't have a personal shopper."

"Then why is there all the fresh vegetables and fru-"

I hear a door close and footsteps walking towards the kitchen, I hear a feminine gasp, "Edward?"

His eyes widen, "Tanya."


	10. Renesmee

**Chapter Nine **

"_Tanya?" _

My breath hitch, _she _is Edward's ex!? She's a model! Her strawberry blonde hair is mostly pushed to one side, ending in light waves, her white sleeveless dress blouse tucks under her black slacks that rise up past her stomach, showing her tines and curves. She is just as perfect as my ex boss Rosalie, and _that _is saying something! How can I amount to _that_!?

"Hi," She says shocked, "Sorry, I've been using the spare key, a friend at your firm told me that you were due back in town so I wanted to surprise you…"

"What are you doing _here_?" He says, trying not to sound too harsh.

Tanya seems taken aback, she is about to answer when she sees me. Her eyes widen as she looks me up and down, her lips gap, before she looks at Edward, her expression suddenly changes to rage, "I thought you wanted to _wait _until you were married?!"

Edward's eyes widen and he looks behind himself at me, giving me an apologetic look, "This isn't what you think Tanya."

My heart pounds, this isn't what it looks like? Sure, we didn't go all the way, but we were at the base before. My eyes start to tear over, obviously Edward doesn't think too highly of me in _that _area of emotion as I thought he did. My hands grip the bottom of Edward's shirt and pull down self-consciously, and walk out of the room without looking back. I go into Edward's room and close the door as softly as possible so Edward doesn't notice I've gone and just let go and cry.

I hit my back on the wall beside the door, curling my legs up to my chest and crying into my knees. I feel as if my world is crumbling, more so worse than before, because Edward will _know _how pathetic I am, he'll see it in my face every time he sees me when he will inevitably be with _her_, Tanya. I can never hold a candle to her, she has the looks, the confidence, and the career. Me? My looks are just plain, I have no confidence, and I don't even have a job now because I actually believed that this would happen! I'm such an idiot!

My chest is about to explode, I must be having a panic attack. God what am I going to do?!

I jump when I hear the door open, I look up with teary eyes as he looks down with sad eyes to me. I quickly wipe them away with my wrists, but more just spill out, _I don't want him to see me like this!_ Edward sits down beside me in the middle of the door way, his hand comes out to try and hold my cheek, but I flinch away. I _cannot _handle him touching me if he's just going to leave.

"Bella, she means nothing to me, I already told you." He coos gently.

I sniff, looking straight ahead as I wipe more tears away, "Right, that's because she still has a spare k-key."

"She got it from under the fire hydrant outside that I keep incase I forget mine inside."

"You don't need to explain yourself to me Edward, we, _us_, were nothing but a mutual agreement. She would make you happier than I ever could." My words practically spiting acid, "Don't let me get in the way."

I hear the floorboards squeak as he moves, he pushes himself across till he is directly in front of me, on his hands and knees. I look away, suddenly I feel his hands on both my knees and force them open, "Edwa-"

He moves in between my legs quick and crush his lips on mine, shutting me up instantly and making my heart pump double the oxygen around my excited body. I melt, I can't push him away, I know that this will leave me damage beyond repair, but I can't. I never saw myself as someone who would rely so souley on a man, even Edward, but I can't _breathe _without him.

I wrap my arms around his back to secure him to me as I move my lips more desperately with his. Before I am ready, he pulls back, one arm resting on the wall above me and his other hand holding my cheek, his breath streaming across my face, "I want you."

My face reddens, "This isn't the best time-"

"No Bella, I want _you_. Tanya thought there was something still between us, there was _never _something there, at least not for me."

"And there is something here with us?"

He still pants lightly, "For me there is."

My breath hitch, "But Tanya-"

"No, no, no 'but Tanya'. I know you Bella, you don't think you're good enough, you're pretty enough, or even worth anything." I hang my head in shame, knowing I feel _exactly _like that, he brings my head back up, "Do you not think that I feel like that sometimes too?"

"B-but you're so…Beautiful." I can't believe I admitted that to him.

He chuckles, "And you are so drop dead gorgeous."

I blush, "I'm not."

"You are," He pecks my plump lips, "You are so much more than that that I honestly cannot verbalize what I see."

"Then you need glasses." I tease, trying to lighten the uncomfortable subject.

Edward sighs in frustration, "You actually insult by the insult to yourself Bella."

I don't say anything, I stay sitting limp against the wall with my hands being the only thing keeping me from sliding downward, Edward still trapping me against the wall. After a few moments of silence, I ask, "Is Tanya still here?"

"Of course not." He frowns, "I explained to her that I am engaged to you, she wasn't entirely pleased, but she left all the same."

"Edward," I gulp as I try my best not to let my voice shake while I say this, "I-if you ever find someone _else_, I want you to tell me. Okay?"

"Bella-"

"Please?" I sound so fragile saying it, I feel it too, also serious disgust that I have to act this way as well.

He tightens his jaw, "Fine. But I am yours Bella, as long as you'll have me."

"Then you won't be going anywhere any time soon." My lips start to curl a tiny bit.

Within a second, his lips are back on mine. Just when we start to get into it, his cell rings. Edward groans as he pulls away, pushing himself up as he grabs the cell grudgingly and answers, "Hello?"

His eyes darken as he stares back down at me, his face looking more as if he's day dreaming then paying attention. I look down and snap my legs shut as soon as I realize that they are still open, blushing. I get up and stand awkwardly, not knowing what I should do.

"Yes Aro, I understand, we can ship the materials over from Portland, that's no drama." He mouths 'sorry' to me.

I nod, giving him an understanding smile before walking into the bathroom to look in the mirror. I groan, I look terrible! My eyes are puffy, my hair is fine…In the front, the behind is all knotting in the back from me sliding down the wall- and Edward molesting me against it as well. I grab the brush that I left here this morning and brush it through, flinching every time I pull a little too hard. I give up as I'm not in the mood and tie my hair up with a band that I always tie on the end of the brush, then splash water over my face to try improving my appearance.

I stare out into the mirror, god only knows what Edward thinks of me now…

Walking out into the bedroom, I notice Edward isn't in sight, so I continue onto the spacious living room, where I see Edward on the couch, pinching the bridge of his nose. _Some things just never change…_Yet some things I'd rather just stay. Edward somehow notices that I'm staring at him, he sighs and drops his hand, patting his lap. Blushing, I walk over and stand in front of him, he looks up at me as his hands grab each side of my waist and pull me on top of him so I'm straddling him. His head rests in the crook of my neck and he sighs, "How can one day go from being so great, to so crap in ten minutes?"

My hands run through his hair, I feel him purr against my sensitive flesh, "What's the matter?"

"What? The fact that you are mad at me or that Aro is making things unnecessarily difficult for me?"

"Hey, I'm not mad at you. You said there's nothing there, so I believe you."

He smiles into my skin, making me smile as I feel ticklish, "You are too good for me."

I giggle, "C'mon, I'm sure nothing Aro said can be as bad that a big piece of pie won't fix."

Edward pretends to contemplate my offer, "It better be good pie…"

"It's not mine, it was from a box from the grocery store. So if it's not up to your standards, don't blame me." I say in my defense.

"Fine…But when we get back to Seattle-"

"Yes, yes, yes, I will make apple pie from scratch, you're so picky." I poke his chest and hop off his lap.

He laughs, "Sorry if only your _pies _satisfy me."

My face goes up in flames, he is _not _talking about pies…

He kisses my cheek innocently before stealing the pie before I can take it out of the tin foil casing. I frown, "Edward!"

I jog into the living room and find him sitting on the couch once more, he peals off the tin and takes a bite from the twelve inch diameter pie. I hear him moan, "You know, this pie does taste pretty good. If only I had someone to share it with…"

Rolling my eyes, I sit beside him and as he's about to take another bite, I move my head so that I grab a bite from the side before he does. He laughs, "You are stealing my pie!"

I poke my tongue, "My pie." I take another bite and chew.

He puts the pie down, "I think I'm going to have to punish you."

I raise a brow, "And how exactly are you going to do that?"

Smirking, he launches at me before I have the chance to move and tackles me to the couch, making sure that only enough of his weight is on top of me so I wouldn't be a Edward couch sandwich and starts to tickle me. I laugh embarrassingly loudly as I scream, "Okay! Okay! You're pie!"

"And who's the awsomist?" He laughs, not showing any mercy.

"You are!"

"I know I am." Edward grins, stopping and allowing me to breath.

He hops off me and I glare, "You know, you are more up yourself then I remember."

Edward mocks a hurt expression, putting a hand over his heart, "What are you saying?"

I laugh, "Eat your pie, your _majesty_."

He smirks, kissing my temple as we share the pie and watch movies for the rest of the night. It's nights like these I remember why I love the guy so much.

* * *

We wind up back in Seattle at three, and as much as it saddens me, Edward leaves to go straight to the construction site. But not without an apology, "Bella, I'm so sorry but I really have to check out what has been going on while I've been gone."

I shake my head, putting on a fake smile, "No, it's fine, go."

He sighs, "It's not. I'll drop you off at Alice's then pick you up for dinner, how does that sound?"

"You don't have to do that Edward, I am perfectly capable of cooking for us at home."

"I know you are, but I _want _to take you out." He kisses my forehead, "Go change, then I'll drop you off on the way."

I pout, "Fine."

Going through my closet, I change into a casual pair of jeans and a nice blue v-neck sweeter with three quarter sleeves. I leave my hair down but quickly brush it before grabbing my hand bag and finding Edward at the door waiting for me, he compliments me before we leave to go to Alice's. I kiss Edward good bye and slam the door close before walking up the driveway.

I walk in without knocking and leave my bag on the coat rack nailed to the wall, heading towards the sound of the baby screams. I walk up the stairs and into the nursery to find Alice rocking on the chair, looking absolutely exhausted, trying to coo Annabelle to sleep.

"Alice?" I revel my presences.

Her head shoots up, she gets up, bouncing the crying baby to her side. She stops directly in front of me, pleading eyes as she says, "Would I be a bad mother and friend if I leave Anna with you while I sleep? I've been up since three keeping her occupied and she just started crying and she won't stop crying and Jasper is at work-"

"Alice, it's fine, pass me her and get some rest." I calm her. She really does look like she hasn't had too much sleep in a while, her eyes are veiny, her hair more out of control than usual, and she smells like she can do with a shower.

She sighs in relief, handing me the infant, "Thank you so much Bella."

"No problem, get some rest and take a shower as well." I tease.

She pokes her tongue, "There are some bottles already made up in the fridge, you just need to heat them up, and there are nappies over there beside the changer."

"I know, go."

"Thank you." She gives me a grateful smile before kissing Anna's head and leaving me with her.

_Whoa, she didn't even ask where Edward is. _

I become painfully aware that Anna is in my arms when I hear her screech, yep, definitely Alice's. I fix her up in my arms and cradle her, cooing and rocking her at the same time until she calms down. I've never been bad with baby's, I've had to look after Rosalie's Julian when she first started out and refused too much time off, she brought the baby in and I had to calm him down while she was in a conference because he didn't seem to like her secretary Lauren too much.

Anna –finally- calms down and stops crying, her blue eyes wide and watching me, I smile down and grab her dummy, I know she probably shouldn't have it, but I give it to her anyway and she sucks it ignorantly, not paying attention to anything around her but her blissful dummy. I smile, she's so adorable. Not too soon after that she falls limp in my arms, fast asleep.

I sit back into the rocking chair Alice sat in when I arrived and just watch the little bundle in my arms. She's so tiny, her entire being is tapped up in a baby pink blanket, her little head resting somewhat against the joint of my arm. I look at her and I can only imagine her future, how she's going to grow up spoilt, what she could be when she's older, who she's going to meet, she has her entire life ahead of her…

The midnight haired infant in my arms turns into a bronze haired little boy with rosy cheeks, oh yes, I can see Edward's baby in my arms. His father's hair, his slightly arched noise, chubby cheeks, I yearn for that picture to become a reality.

_Great, my biological clock is alarming. _

We haven't even done it yet, but already I can't help but think of all the possibilities. The new house we have, Edward and I could put up a tire swing, a paddling pool for the scotching summers, tiny bikes to activate the kids and riding around in natural parks in spring…I can see it all now. And it's perfect.

"Bella?" Jasper says at the door frame, suddenly my image of my little boy smashes, leaving me with Alice's and Jasper's child once more, "Where's Alice?"

"I took over duty," I say in a hushing voice, "She was so exhausted when I got here do I sent her to bed."

"You're a great friend Bella." Jasper smiles.

I smile back, "It's no problem, you don't look so hot yourself, why don't you go rest with Alice?"

"Are you sure? I don't have to-"

"Nonsense, what else do I have to do anyway, you go rest and I'll look after the bundle of joy."

"Thanks Bella." He smiles and nods before leaving me once again alone in the nursery with only the infant in my arms.

I put her down in her cot, putting another blanket over her before running off to the toilet and quickly grabbing a cup of coffee. I'm about to walk back up to the nursery when I hear a knock on the door, I go to answer it and no one else but my beautiful fiancée stands on the other side, he grins, "Ready to go?"

I shake my head, "Anna has been keeping both Alice and Jasper up most of the night so I sent them to bed, I'm going to stay and babysit, you can go home if you want, I can have Jasper drop me off."

He shakes his head, "No, I'll stay and help."

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"Positive." He steps up and kisses me, I start to kiss back when I hear the baby crying, and I notice the hot cup of coffee still in my hand.

I pass him it, "Here, you take this and go up to Anna, and I'll make another coffee and a bottle for her."

He solutes me, "Yes ma'am."

I poke my tongue and pass him the coffee and send him on his marry way, closing the front door before walking into the kitchen. I fill the jug and turn it on before grabbing the milk and Anna's bottle out of the fridge. I thump my fingers against the white marble counter waiting for the water when Edward comes in cradling Anna in one arm and his coffee cup in the other, "She just needed a nappy change."

I raise a brow, "_You _changed her nappy?"

"What? I read the instructions, it was simple!"

"Where's the nappy now?" I ask, almost fearing his answer.

He rolls his eyes, "I put it in the little nappy disposable bag and put it in the bin in the nursery."

"Whoa, you didn't even need to be told." _I'm shocked. _

"It's just common sense, love." He grins, sitting on the stool on the other side of the island and puts his coffee mug down, looking at Anna, "Uncle Edward is going to make sure you have lots of common sense like him, okay? Not like your mother, father or Aunty Bella."

"Hey!" I laugh, "Stop deluding her mind or else I'm going to have to take her off you."

"You don't want that do you Anna, you want your Uncle Edward don't you?" At that moment, she cries.

I laugh, "Don't seem so loved now, huh?"

He pokes his tongue before putting Anna on his shoulder, rubbing her back to calm her down. The jug of water is finally ready and I pure some into a tall container and put the bottle in before making myself an instant coffee. I lean against the bench, smiling at the sight, "You do want children, don't you."

"Do you have to ask?" He laughs.

I take a sip, gulping before speaking, "How many do you want exactly?"

"I was thinking maybe the traditional three, but maybe just two now."

I nod, taking another sip, "Two would be great."

He nods, "The house is a four bedroom, so there will be a spare room for people to stay in when they come over, and there's a study and a rumpus room, I was thinking maybe turning the rumpus into a library."

I grin, "I'm not apposing to that."

Edward laughs, "Of course you're not. How long do you want to wait exactly to have them?"

"As I said Edward, I want to get the degree and have us on natural bases with the company first so there's more time to raise them."

"Okay," He nods, "So two years?"

I nod, getting the bottle out of the container and trying it out on my wrist to see if it's too hot for her, but it's just right. I pass it to Edward and he starts to feed her, "Most likely."

He grins, "What do you think we should name them?"

I smile, "Have you already picked out possible names for out non-existing children already Edward?"

"I've been thinking about this since I was twelve," He laughs, "I always pictured myself marrying you."

My cheeks warm, "Really?"

"Yeah," He stares down at the baby, continuing to give her the bottle, "Think Bella, we were inseparable when we were kids, you were the only girl in my life –that wasn't a family member."

"What? So you had a…Crush, on me?" _Whoa, shock realization_.

"I would call it more than a crush," He grins.

I don't ask about it anymore, I just blush and look at Anna, I want to keep Edward happy, so I ask him, "What are the names you thought of?"

"I want original names, something we came up with, something that no one else has."

"Please don't say spider-man or the Halk."

He gives me a strange look, "Bella, I said names that haven't been taken."

I laugh, _that's_ the thing he corrects me on, "Then have any suggestions."

"I was thinking about using Esme's and Renee's name and merging them together, Renesmee." He smiles triumphantly to himself for thinking up the name on his own.

I think about it for a moment, "Renesmee, a bit of a mouthful, but it could work."

Edward grins, "And for a boy I was thinking Carlie."

I try not to laugh, "Maybe that can be Renesmee's middle name, I mean, it's a bit feminine for a boy."

"Fine. Then what would you suggest for a boy." He asks.

"Well, you said your biological father's name is Edward, so maybe we could keep that as a tradition?"

"Edward the third?" He laughs.

"I think it gives off character." I smile in my defense.

Edward nods, "Okay, so we have two names, let's hope we have a boy and a girl so we don't have to argue about name calling."

"Hope so." I grin, taking another mouthful of coffee now that it's a bit cooler. I feel warm and giddy inside thinking about children, that I barely notice that I have no coffee left to drink. I put mine in the sink and grab Anna off of Edward to burp her. Edward drinks his coffee while I slap the baby's back lightly until I hear what I needed to hear, and she falls asleep. Edward follows me up stairs as I put her in her cot, I then tip toe into Alice's room. I smile at the sight of Jasper spooning Alice, they are so cute. I decide to tap on Jasper's shoulder and tell him that we are leaving and Anna is fed, changed and asleep in the cot. He thanks me before falling back to sleep and I leave the couple to sleep and find my man in the hall waiting for me.

"Ready to go?"

I nod, "Do you want to just drop into McDonalds and pick up some food before going home?"

He grins, "I knew there was a reason why I love you."

I stop dead in front of him, eyes wide, mouth gapping, _what?! _


	11. revelations’

**Chapter Ten  
**

"Tell me again, why is pretty much my entire wedding going to be a surprise?" I whine to Alice, I honestly don't see the point, aren't I, the bride-to-be supposed to be making all the arrangements?

"Because it can." She grins, "It's not like you could do much yourself anyway, Esme's planning and designing the wedding, and I've already got the catering and your dress designed. If you had it your way the wedding would be probably you and Edward running off to Vegas without any of us, wearing jeans and a shirt."

_That doesn't sound like a bad idea…_ "Still, can't I do, I don't know, something? I'm going crazy here! The weddings in two days and then there's two weeks after we get back from the honey moon till Edward and I leave for Chicago!"

Alice sighs heavily, "Fine, you can help make the gift bags for the guests."

"Thank you." I'm not going to complain, it stops me from watching reruns of _everybody loves Raymond_.

She sets me up in the kitchen, Alice explains, "Okay, so each bag you have to put in one of each that's on the table."

"Sounds very complex." I tease.

Alice rolls her eyes, "Sure, sure."

We both grab a red see-through material bag and start grabbing the items Alice brought; vanilla scented candle, love heart soap, miniature strawberry scented shampoo and conditioner, little packets of heart chocolates, mints, tiny lavender perfumes, pink and blue striped pens and note pads, and a card that Alice got professionally made saying our gratitude's with a picture of Edward and I on the front, him in all his perfection kissing me on the cheek and me blushing like the idiot I know I am.

"So, are you nervous?" She asks casually, grabbing the pen and putting it in her bag.

"What do you think?" Of course I'm nervous, I can't stop thinking that I'm going to walk down the isle and have Edward notice that I really am not the girl he wants to be with and decides that we are just meant to be friends…Or sever all ties like he had for the past ten years.

She smiles, "Don't worry, you two are meant to be together, nothing's going to stand in the way of that."

I sigh, "I guess."

"Hey, just think, in two days we really will be sisters." She grins.

I laugh, "That we will be."

"Bella, have you told Edward you love him?"

I freeze completely, my hand still reaching for the chocolate. After a moment, I continue to grab the item and put it in the bag, "No…"

"What?! Wait, so you two are getting married tomorrow and you haven't even said the L word?" She says, as if it's a shock.

"Alice, we planned the day before graduation that if we were single by the time we were thirty we'd get married. We're thirty, single, so we're getting married, I'd prefer just to keep my feelings to myself until I'm positive that he feels _that _kind of love for me as well."

"Bella-"

I cut her off, "No, I will tell him eventually, but just not now." He has feelings for me, I know that, but that doesn't mean he loves me. I remember him saying the L word on numerous occasions, but he never says 'I love you', just 'That's the reason I love you' and stuff like that, that doesn't mean _love_, it's just a figure of speech, nothing else.

"Okay." She obviously disapproves, but I can't care less.

After doing forty-five, the total I allowed to come to the wedding, we put the gift bags in a huge plastic container and pack everything up. I grin when I notice that there are still two bags of chocolate left, I pick one up, "I'm taking one home."

Alice laughs, "O-kay, have fun with that."

"Oh! I was wondering, would we be able to stop in at the shops on the way back? I want to pick up some cocoa powder and M&M's, I want to make brownies."

She grins, "Why, my dear sister-to-be, would want to make brownies? Is she trying to set some brownie points with a certain brother of mine?"

I laugh, knowing full well my cheeks are most likely red, "I guess you will never know."

The truth is is that I am making the brownies for a reason, but not because of 'brownie points'. I know it's being sexist and completely stupid of me to do so, but I feel that I need to prove to Edward that I can be a good house wife. I know that when we are in Chicago it won't matter because we will both be working, but the fact that children keep popping up in conversations and being so close to the wedding date I just have the need to show Edward that I am worth it. So, tonight I'm cooking lasagna for dinner, and brownies and ice cream for dessert.

Yes, I am _that _much of a bad excuse for a woman that I resort to food to win over my man.

Alice pokes her tongue at me and laughs, "Whatever, are you ready to go then?"

I shrug, nodding as I go to the living room and pick Anna up from her mat on the floor. She's such a good baby, she doesn't even wake up when I grab her, I can only hope that Edward and mine's are going to be as well behaved. We walk out to her car and I put Anna in her car seat and close the door softly so she doesn't wake, before getting into the front. Alice starts the car and we are on our way.

"I'm so excited, two more days!" Alice squeals.

I laugh, shaking my head, "So what time are we leaving for Forks tomorrow?"

"Probably three, Charlie is fine with us staying- well, you, staying there the night?"

I roll my eyes, "No Alice, my father doesn't have any room for me because he kept all my old things and preserved it in the room that was once mine."

"Geez, sarcasm much?" Alice laughs, "Okay, well, mom booked us an appointment at the spa in Port Angeles at ten one Saturday, so we have plenty of time since the ceremony doesn't start till six."

I nod, "Okay, so it's just going to be Edward and I at Charlie's?"

Alice snorts, "Of course not! The bride and groom can't see each other the day of the wedding."

I frown, "Can't he just get up early and leave?"

"Nice try, no, you are just going to have to wait."

"But why?" I whine.

She rolls her eyes, "Because it will make the moment more special! Trust me."

I sigh, "Whatever."

"Don't worry Bella, everything will be perfect."

"I don't care about perfect Alice, honestly, all I care about is the outcome."

Alice shakes her head, "I think your mother left out the feminine bone in you when you were born."

"Not everything is about impressions Alice."

She laughs, "In modern society Bella, it does."

"Well you're not wrong there." I laugh with her as we pull up to the grocery store just outside the city. Alice stays in the car with her daughter while I quickly run out to get the ingredients' I need. I already have everything at home except for the cocoa powder, a tube of cookie's and cream ice cream and a packet of M&M's, remembering when Edward and I were fifteen and we had a culinary class, we made our own brand of brownies, calling them the B&E's.

Catchy name I'll say.

I pay for the two items and head back for the car, before speeding off into the city. Since it's only three-twenty, the roads aren't as crazy as it would be in peak time. Alice drops me off and makes me promise to save her some brownies for tomorrow. I laugh, promising, while watching Alice drive out of the underground car park before I turn and head up the fire escape. I go to unlock the door, and it's already unlocked.

I frown, opening the door to see that the lights are on. I drop my keys and hand bag on the table beside the door, shrugging off my jacket and leaving it on the rack before closing the door behind me, locking it, and carrying my few groceries to the kitchen. I drop them on the bench before I yell, "Edward?!"

"In the bedroom!" he yells back from our bedroom.

Before I go, I quickly throw the two liter ice cream in the fridge so it doesn't melt, and head for the bedroom to my fiancée. I grin as I walk in, leaning against the door frame as I see Edward stretching out across our bed in only his boxers, his laptop on the bed in front of him, he smiles up at me, "Hey."

"Hey, what are you doing back so early?" I quickly go over to him and give him a 'welcome home' kiss.

He grins, "Well, I thought to finish up what I need to do at home considering that I won't have tomorrow night with you."

"You didn't have to do that…" I blush, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Edward stretches out his arm and runs his fingers over my forehead, swerving my hair behind my ear, "I want to."

I smile at him, "Guess what I'm making a batch of?"

"What?"

"B&E's." I grin.

He chuckles, "I think I might have to help you out with that, you know, or else it won't be B&E's brownies anymore."

"Okay, well, up you get or else I won't be able to cook dinner in time to actually eat it." I laugh, getting up grabbing his hand as he gets off his stomach and jumps off the bed, following me into the kitchen. We work in perfect sync. Edward gets the ingredients out while I pre-heat the oven and grabbing the mixing bowl, tray and measuring cup. While I measure out the flour, Edward butters the tray for the brownies.

Throwing the ingredients in the bowl without needing to look at the recipe. I used to make them whenever I was down, it would work for about five minutes till I remembered how I came up with the recipe, and I was down again. Of course, that was when Edward and I lost contact.

Edward opens the bag of M&M's and grab a few out, "Open wide."

I open my mouth and Edward tries to throw the chocolate in my mouth, missing me and getting my cheek, I laugh, "Just give me the thing!"

He chuckles, "Impatient are we?"

"Very." I giggle as he feeds four of them to me, pecking me before throwing some in his own. Edward measured out a cup of M&M's in the measuring cup and puts them in the mixture before swiftly running his finger through the mixture and steals some, putting it in his mouth.

_This _is why I don't let Edward cook with me.

"Hey!" I laugh, nudging him as I continue to mix the M&M's in with the chocolate mix. When it becomes a smooth paste, I scoop it out into the pan and throw it in the oven. I turn around and my nose hits something cold and wet. Edward chuckles, "Want some chocolate?"

I glare, looking at the tip of my nose, "No, I'm fine, I have enough here." I try to lick it off my nose, but my tongue isn't long enough.

About to give up, Edward speaks, "Here, I'll lick it off for you."

He traps me between himself and the kitchen bench, my heart accelerate as he leans down and kisses my nose, sucking the chocolate off. I blush, looking at the bowl beside me and quickly stealing some left over past and run it down his cheek, he chuckles, I laugh, "Here, let me get that for you."

Wrapping my arms around his neck, knotting my fingers through his hair, I pull him down to me and smudge kisses from his jaw to just under his eye. I feel his cheeks lift, smiling, as his arms come and wrap around my torso, pulling me to him so I'm completely flat against him, no spaces between. While one hand traps me to him, the other grabs some doe and smudges it on my lips and the corner, "Opps."

I laugh as he kisses my cheek and to my lips, sucking on them before the action stops being just playful mindlessness. Running his tongue against my bottom of my lip before I open, gasping before playing tonsil hockey with my fiancée. One hand knots in my hair to create more pressure, and the other firmly around me.

We part reluctantly, I gasp, eyes close as I speak the question that I've still been baffled about since the first day, "Why did you stop contacting me?"

He sighs, lifting his forehead off mine and leans back a little so he can see me completely, yet his arms never leave me. He speaks, "I came here, to Seattle to see you. I had mountain loads of paper work pilled up on my desk, but I couldn't take it anymore, I _needed _to see you."

I gape, he continues, "I went to the campus to find you, I still had the address of your dorm you gave me, so while I was on my way to go find you…I saw you and some blond guy holding hands, walking past."

_Mike_…I knew there was a reason I shouldn't have dated him in college, we lasted a week, and that was only because it was close to finals and I couldn't break it off any sooner. I frowned, "But why did you just…Stop talking? Answering my calls, e-mails or letters?"

He chuckles, one hand running through my hair as a distraction from looking at me, "You don't realize the extent of my feelings toward you Bella. I went to find you, I went, _hoping, _that I would be able to somehow convince you to move to Chicago so you would be with me, and I saw you, and that _guy_, and you didn't even tell me about him. I hurt, a lot, I didn't want to interrupt your life, and mine was falling apart. I wanted you to move on, and I can't handle seeing you with another guy, so I did what I thought was best."

I gulp, my throat feeling as dry as a desert, as I feel vapor pool in my eyes, "I broke up with him after a week, I didn't mention anything because I knew nothing was going to happen, I just tried to see if I could get over what I felt towards you because I was convinced that you would find a girl over in Chicago…When you stopped contacting me, didn't answer my calls, having your secretary say you were out or not respond to my letters, I was broken. I thought that I had did something wrong that made you stop wanting me as a friend, or that maybe you just out grew m-me." My voice starts to crack as the tears flow down my cheeks no matter how hard I try to keep them at bay.

His hand comes up to my cheek, "I could never grow out of you, I became work obsessed, figures, when I stopped talking to you the company went down for a few months before I finally managed to get it back up. After that I just became bitter and cold, I spoke to Alice every once and a while, she gave me some updates, tried to convince me to call you. Then when your birthday came up a few months back, and the job offer here, I couldn't help but view it as a sign, I couldn't help myself so I came back. And now here I am…You must hate me now, don't you?"

I sigh, "I don't hate you Edward, I never could." I leant up to peck him, a physical way of reassuring him, "but really Edward, _never _again will you try to do something that you think is _helping _me without my permission, in return I will make B&E's, deal?"

Edward laughs, obviously relieved that the emotion between us has changed to a more light hearted conversation, he pecks my nose, "Only if I get to smother you in the doe."

"I think that can be arranged." I tease.

I can feel a growing problem as soon as I say the words, I blush, he leans down and brings his lips to my ear, sucking on my ear lop and making my breath hitch, he whispers, "Two more days, then you'll be mine."

My heart pounds, my whole body yearns for him. I go to kiss him, but he already turns around before I can and leaves the room. I lean all my weight on the counter, panting, my lips feel more swollen then usual as the ache to be connected to his. Checking the brownies quick, I walk off to find my man and get that kiss he so rudely ignored. As I walk into the bedroom, I notice the bathroom door is slightly a jarred. The light radiates into the room slightly as it has nowhere else to go and I walk over silently. Not entirely sure whether or not I should go in incase he's on the toilet, I hear a low grunting sound and instantly I glow red.

_Oh…_ He's masturbating! I bite my lip, torn between going back into the kitchen and stay in an ignorant bliss, or go into the bathroom and ask if he wants some help. Obviously knowing my answer, I start to tiptoe out of the room when my toe snags on some the mat and has me crashing to the floor.

_Shit! _Before I even start to get up Edward appears from out of the bathroom, frowning at me as he comes and helps me up, though I cannot help but feel weird with his hands on me when just seconds ago they were…Well, nothing my hands haven't been before on him, he speaks, "Bella-"

"Sorry," I blurt, "I came in looking for you and…"

He sighs, shaking his head, "You don't have to apologize."

I bite my lip, deciding I need to do something brave considering that I'm the reason why Edward has to jerk off. I put my hands on abdomen, creasing his muscles before slowly making my way down. His eyes darken as he stares intensively at me, I wet my lips, "I'm the one that started the problem, it's only fair that I finish it." God I hope I sound seductive…I'm really bad at this.

The corner of his lips curve up as my hands move to his waist band, I hook my fingers under it and start to pull down as I kiss his chest, making my way south along with his pants. I remember something Alice told me a few days back when we were talking about _this _kind of thing.

"You don't have to worry about oral too much Bella, anything you do to him, he will _love_, just for god sakes don't bite him!" She laughed.

I blushed, "But what am I supposed to do? I mean, am I supposed to just-"

"Bella, you are talking about my brother here, just do whatever is comfortable and the rest will just fall into place." She winked at me before laughing.

If I follow Alice's advice –which isn't much to go off-, about anything I do will feel good for him. Edward's been under so much stress since he started up with the college, I want to make him feel good, great even, and if this is what I have to do then I'll do it. I bring his pants down to his feet, as my lips trail down to his 'V' and leaves me face to face with the monster. From naked pictures from on the internet, I can tell that Edward is a fairly large size, though I worry that he won't be able to _fit _inside me.

_One problem at a time Bella, _I try to calm myself, how am I supposed to start!? My mouth won't fit over all of him! I grab his shaft with my left hand firmly, he groans instantly. Gulping, I put my lips on the tip and put it in my mouth, kissing it with a light suction. He moans, "Fuck Bella!" His hands come down and tangle in my hair as I start to slide him into my mouth until it is in as far as I can without gagging, letting my hand massage the parts I'm not able to reach, before making a pattern.

Edward controls my movements with his hand, motioning me to go faster as he starts to buck his hips to me to get in deeper. I start to gag at first, but collect myself when I bring him out, just sticking with the head as I let my hand do the rest so I won't gag once more. My strokes become more persist, as my tongue starts to lick the pre-cum from him, it's not the best taste, but I didn't know where else it could go. He starts to puck into my hand like madness now, I can tell by his desperateness that he's getting close, he moans becoming closer and closer together, I look up from under my lashes to see him staring down at me with lust filled eyes, he lets out a big breath before it hitches, his head falling back and he moans out loudly, "Oh god!"

And with that, he comes. I clean him up as best as I can before rushing off to the bathroom basin, washing my mouth out and drinking some water as my throat feels as dry as Africa. I grab the mouth wash quickly and clean my mouth out and when I turn around, Edward stands at the door, a lop sided grin on his face, "You know you didn't have to do that."

I smile at him, happy that he seems more up lifted, "I know, I wanted to."

Walking over, he kisses me, "I owe you an orgasm."

I blush heavily, "I will have to cash that in sometime…But first the um…Brownies." I almost forgot what's cooking in the oven.

He chuckles, "I'm just going to finish up some work."

I nod, "Okay, I'll get dinner started."

In the kitchen, I check the brownies and they are just right, I get them out and leave them on top of a cooler rack while I grab out the premade cheese and spinach lasagna from the freezer, usually I would make my own, but tonight I just can't care less. My head still woozy as I come to terms with the fact that I've actually preformed oral sex on Edward. I know that he's enjoyed it, but did I actually do it right? God I hope so…

Getting the brownies out of the tray, I grab the pre-made chocolate betty crooker icing and smother the top with it before cutting them into small pieces. I know the instructions say to wait twenty minutes for the frosting to set, but I couldn't wait, they looked delicious. Taking a bite, my mouth waters instantly, sighing as I let my taste buds go wild.

Grabbing out a plate, I got a slightly bigger piece for Edward, knowing that he likes his brownies warm so it's melting chocolate in his mouth. Walking in, I hand him a slice, pecking him as I sneak a look at his laptop, completely stumpted. Right on his screen is a 3D version of a university, most likely the private one he's designing, I gape, "Whoa Edward, that's amazing."

He grins, "Yeah, it's what the uni is gonna look like once everything is finished."

"Whoa." I whisper, kneeling down beside him as he takes the plate.

"Would you like me to give you a tour?" He smiles.

I nod, "Yes please."

"Well, what you are looking at now is the library, it's four stories high, I actually designed this one."

My eyes widen, looking at the ingenious building, curved glass and metal surrounded the frame, the top of the building having a sign saying 'St Terry University' in an elegant print in wood, "Really?"

He nods, "Yeah, see all the metal? That is actually solar power panels in disguise, with the amount of panels there are it actually powers the entire university."

"You think of everything, don't you?" I laugh.

"I try." Edward mocks his flatter.

"So will I be designing stuff like this? Well, once I've finished the degree?" I ask, pumped now that I've seen what Edward can do.

He nods, "Yeah, well we have a whole company of architect, the policy at the company is that everyone creates a design and we run them through the customer. That's only if they don't ask for someone pacificly or the firm has too many cases for everyone to come up with a plan."

"Okay…In the degree that I'm doing, will I actually learn to draw or is everything technology based?"

"Well, it's both, Professor Clark is going to show you how to draw and think architecturally, and show you how to use the programs in the process. I will tutor you when you start." He winks.

I smile, "I would like that."

Edward opens his legs, taking a bite of his brownie before groaning, "Just like how I remember, full of calories. Come, sit." He pats the place between his legs. Getting up, I hop on the bed and crawl between them before Edward takes the laptop and finishes the rest of the tour.

I honestly cannot wait to start this degree, Edward just seems so enthusiastic about everything to do with the university, showing me what he designed himself, explaining the process and how the entire model is environmentally based and what the idea's actually came from. I just smile, leaning against his chest with my eyes constantly in battle over who I should be looking at, the computer screen or Edward.

By the end of the grand tour, I turn my head up and kiss under his jaw, "I've got to go and get the lasagna out of the oven."

He nods, allowing me to get up and finish dinner off. I get the lasagna out of the over and instantly hack into it, getting a descent amount for both Edward and I to eat while rapping the leftovers in the fridge for tomorrow's lunch, considering that we won't be here tomorrow night…Or the rest of the week for that matter.

Grabbing a knife and fork, I grab some salad in the fridge and put some on each of the sides of the plates before being satisfied with my creation, taking both plates and cutlery to the table before alerting Edward that dinner is ready.

He gets up and out of the room and sits on the opposite side of me, he grins, "Smells delicious."

"Thanks." I smile, appreciating the comment.

"So…" He picks up his knife and fork before tinkering with the cheese topping, "Are your feet cold at all?"

What a bazaar question, "No, I'm wearing socks."

"I mean metaphorically." _Oh! _

"Oh, you mean about the wedding?"

He nods, "It's only on Saturday."

"Actually, I don't think it can come faster, at least it will all be over with and life will go back to it's boring self." I laugh.

"Do you have any worries?" He chews on a piece.

I sigh, "Just the obvious."

"And that would be…"

"Well, what I think every girls would be, that I come down the isle and you aren't there." I say, looking at my plate and not at him before taking a bite of my dinner, suddenly the food doesn't look as appealing as it had a second ago.

"You know that's an irrational fear, don't you."

"Is it?" Why am I continuing the conversation!?

"Yes, considering it's me the one that's getting you to marry me, if anyone, I would think that it's me having to worry that I'm going to be stood up at the alter."

"That won't happen." I confirm.

"And neither will yours, I want you to be my wife, and you want me to be your husband, this is a based agreement, we both want this."

Hearing him say 'agreement' almost makes my stomach turn, it's true, this entire relationship is just a _based agreement_, as much as Edward says he's he want this, it's what it comes down to. I nod, smiling, "Yeah."

We eat the rest of dinner in small talk, not bringing up that topic again. Today has already been full of revelations'.


	12. Wedding

**Chapter eleven**

We drive to Forks with rain pouring against the roof of Alice's SUV, Jasper diving with Alice at his side, Edward sits directly beside me in the back with me sandwiched between both him and the sleeping Anna. My head rests on Edward's shoulder with my hand entangled with his, he kisses my forehead and I sigh, "I don't remember the ride to Forks ever being _this _long."

Alice turns her head to face us and rolls her eyes, "Be patient, we'll be there in twenty."

Edward frowns, mumbling "If _I _drove we could have been there an hour ago."

"Edward, if you drove we would be an extra hour because you'd get us pulled over for speeding." I tease and Alice and Jasper laugh along with me.

He rolls his eyes, "I've _never _had a parking ticket in my life thank you very much."

"Yeah, because Charlie let you off when you were a teenager."

Edward huffs, not saying anything as he yanks his hand out of mine and crosses his arms, mocking a pout. I laugh, "C'mon Edward, you _know _it's true!"

He crooks his head further to the side, not saying anything, I roll my eyes, "You are such a drama queen."

Alice laughs, "Remember when he went through puberty?"

"Yeah, like when his voice started to squeak and he'd stop talking for long periods of time." I laugh, Alice and I always had a game to play when we were younger, every time he'd act dramatic and still be sitting with us we'd go over the embarrassing moments of his life, he _always _cracks after a short period of time.

"Not as bad as when he used to come into the kitchen most mornings with toilet paper when he almost bleeds himself to death shaving, I mean seriously Edward, you didn't have much to shave anyway!" Alice picks.

I blush, remembering that _I _was the one that showed him how to shave, I honestly thought it would be the same as shaving my legs… "Or when he'd start taking the exceedingly long showe-"

"Okay! I think we all know about my childhood, let's leave the past in the past alright?" He most likely would have yelled if Anna wasn't asleep beside me.

"So you agree that you were being a drama queen and that Charlie really _did _stop you from getting the tickets?"

He huffs, "He _may _have gone easy on me-"

"Easy!? He practically flamed everyone else when they drove three miles faster, you drove ten and above!"

Edward shrugs, "It's not my fault your father favored me."

I glare at him, "Gee, I wonder why."

He grins and doesn't say anymore. I roll my eyes and lean on the baby carriage, folding my arms over my chest and stare at the sleeping baby. Her nose is starting to grow a ting of red from the cold, her lips part as she breaths through her mouth while her entire tiny body is tucked into a purple blanket, her black hair scattering over her head.

_Can she get any cuter? _I feel pressure on my shoulder as Edward's head leans on it, I take a peak at him as he does me, I roll my eyes once more, "I thought _you_ were mad at me."

"You obviously thought wrong." He leans up and pecks my lips.

I laugh, and Alice sticks her head back again, "Hey! You'll wake the baby."

I bite my lip, "Sorry Alice." I pull back from the car seat and sit up straight with my hand in Edwards.

Soon we start to see the familiar road's- well, practically one road, of Forks. The diner, the grocery store, the church, Newton's sporting outlet, all down the one street. I think Forks' is the only place starbucks or Mac Donald's has forgotten…

Jasper drives straight to Charlie's, _apparently _I'm not allowed to go to the Cullen's, so Alice and Jasper are dropping both Edward and I at Charlie's and picking Edward up at seven.

Pulling into my child-hood home, I grab out my over-night bag, and say good bye, Edward pulling me along to the door. I open the door- the pure fact to the matter is is that no one in Forks _ever _lock's their door, never has, and probably never will. I squeeze Edward's hand and exhale deeply, this will be the first time Charlie has ever seen Edward and I as a _real _couple.

Edward squeezes back, I smile up at him as we enter the house, "Dad!?"

There's no answer, so I assume he's either at work or fishing, basically the only two things he _can _do. Both Edward and I shrug our jackets off and leave them on the old coat hanger that my mom picked out when she was living here…twenty-seven years ago.

We walk up stairs, Edward carrying my back-pack, much to my dismay. I open my bed room door and even though I expect it, I am shocked to see that _nothing _has changed, not even the red mark on my carpet when I had spilt red soda on it –which would make sense, considering Charlie isn't the best cleaner in the world. I throw my bag at the end on my bed and flop down, laughing.

Edward chuckles, doing the same on my right, his head right beside mine has his body repels from me. I sigh, "I remember this room…"

I giggle, "Yeah, considering that I had spent eighteen years living in it!"

He grins, "I remember sneaking up here at nights."

I blush, "You were lucky that Charlie was a heavy sleeper, you weren't always the quietest."

"Run's in the family," He winks, "Sometimes you wouldn't even notice I was in here. I didn't wake you, I sat in the rocking chair."

"Then where were you when I threw the chair away?"

"The floor, remember how Charlie walked in one morning and I was rested against the bed?"

I roll my eyes, "Why didn't you just use that pretty little head of yours to come and sleep with me."

"Because you were spread out on the bed! I had no way in to get in the bed without waking you, plus, what do you think Charlie's reaction would be if he saw me **in **the bed with you!?"

"Well, he's seen us before." I point out.

Edward snorts, "Yeah, and he was pleased with us for the next week too."

I shrug, arching my head forward slightly and grin at him, "I think it was worth it."

He grins back, rolling over awkwardly and kisses me, hard. My mind clouds instantly, I wrap my arms around my man and pull him closer to me. We start to get deeper, and a loud crash breaks us out of our own world. Edward jerks up, and instantly I push him off, "Dad?!"

I start to run down the stairs, fixing my hair incase it shows signs of a sinister daughter, knowing Edward is behind me, I walk in calmly to the kitchen, "Dad?"

Frowning, I walk in and instantly my eyes widen, "Dad!"

Charlie lie's on the ground, like a pained worm out of its natural habitat, the kitchen cloth coats over him with the fruit basket laying within inches' of his side. I run to his side, Edward hurries to his other and I grab his hand, "Dad? Dad, what happened?"

"Charlie?"

His mouth opens, but carbon dioxide is the only thing that leaves his mouth. My heart hammers as I grip his hand, Edward swiftly rips his cell out and dials, "Hello, I have an emergency, I need the ambulance, quick!"

He looks in pain, grunting. The arm on lying across his stomach I grip, squeezing it as I gently lift his head onto my thigh, "I think he's had a heart attack." I panic.

Edward hangs up the phone and places it on the counter, grabbing a cloth from a draw and wetting it under the tap, "We have to think positively."

Winching it, kneels and puts it onto of Charlie's head, soaking up the seat that's formed. Tears fill my eyes, I begin to speak to the half unconscious man lying on my lap, "Come on dad, you _need _to get though this, come on, _I _need you too."

Not too soon after, the ambulance makes it's appearances. The two men use both their strength to pick Dad up and put him on the stretcher. The paramedic tells me only one of us were allowed come along, Edward stays behind, promising that he'd be there in as soon of time as possible. I nod, hugging him tightly before hopping in the back with the paramedic and dad.

Tears continue to form as I grip my dad's limp hand while the paramedic hooks him onto various machines', I don't even pretend to pay attention. I squeeze my eyes close, "Dad, I'm getting married tomorrow, you can't leave me now."

The paramedic gives me a sympathetic look, before going back to whatever he was doing. I look up at the brunette, "Will he be okay?"

He looks at me with a serious expression, "From what I can tell it's just a mild stroke, we won't know the damage we get some scans."

Whatever air that fills my chest leaves, I whisper, "Oh god…"

"He should be fine…"

I wish I had the strength to give him a smile, or even a thank you for trying to make me feel better, lying, whichever, but I just…can't. Something inside me is numbing, I can barely tell whether or not I'm even awake, if this isn't just some sick, twisted dream I'm stuck in. I even attempt to pinch myself, but I'm still in a van with sirens, in the back with my unconscious father, a man trying to save him, and me, balling my eyes out.

The ambulance stops, medic's instantly open the doors and pull the stretcher out, I jump out and follow attentively. They take him into the ER and a young doctor tells me that I have to wait in the waiting room. I don't sit, I pace myself, pulling at my hair as I try to take deep breaths, not even bothering to wipe the streams of tears from my checks.

"Bella?" A familiar voice calls.

My head snaps up to meet the both concerning and confusing eyes of Edward's adopted father. He walks up to me, stretching his arms out and embraces me, "Hey, hey, hey, what's wrong?"

"Charlie-," I choke out, "He-He's had a st-stroke."

His hand comes and strokes my hair, "And where's Edward?"

I shrug, "I think Alice i-is bring him."

He sighs, "Bella, I'll go see what I can do for him, okay? I promise I will do everything I can."

Breaking the embrace, Carlisle leaves his hands gripping my shoulders lightly, I bite my lip, nodding weakly. He gives me a reassuring smile before turning and making his way out. Not too soon after I feel a pair of arms sneaks their way around my waist, his body pressing up against my back. I turn into his embrace and dug my face into the crook of his neck and let it all out.

Edward coos me, one hand firmly against my spine and the other entangled in my hair. He plants kisses against my hair, I feel myself calm significantly, but not enough to stop the water works. Pulling me down, Edward sits on a bench and pulls me with him, my legs stretch out on the seat. I don't remove my head from his neck, if anything I just borrow a deeper hole. His hands now rest on my side and thigh, gently rubbing.

I calm down further, pressing my forehead against his neck, now noticing Alice sitting at the end of my feet. She smiles at me, and I try, god I try, but it feels as if I'm committing a crime, my face just crunches up and I cry again. Edward rests a hand on my head and pressed it against his chest as he coos again. Alice leans over and places a hand on my knee, "He's going to be fine Bella,"

"Y-you don't know that Alice." I cry.

"Charlie has always been a strong one, he'll make it." Edward reassures.

Carlisle enters the waiting room, and instantly my head snaps in his direction, "How is he?"

He smile reassuringly, "He's going to make it Bella, he's just resting."

A huge amount of weight lifts from my chest, I wipe both cheeks with my wrists, "Can I see him?"

He nods, I jump off of Edward's lap and follow Carlisle, not even worrying to look back at my fiancée and future-sister-in-law, my mind only worrying about my father. Carlisle leads me to a room on the second floor, he opens the door and instantly I hear the sound of the heart monitor. Dad lays on the bed in the center, unconscious. I go to his side without hesitation and grip his hand.

"How long will he be unconscious for?" Edward asks.

"Well his heart has strained quite a bit today, it's only natural that all the stress and pain killers will have him out for at least the next twelve hours."

"And he will be okay?" I whisper.

"He will come out of this just fine Bella." Carlisle promises.

Alice walks around and stands on the opposite side of Charlie's bed, looking down with a serine expression, she doesn't speak. It feels like there's a layer of depression that wraps like a blanket of depression upon the room, no one speaks, we just, be.

Carlisle excuses himself once his pager goes off, and Alice comments that she has to leave to feed Anna, leaving just Edward and I.

"Do you want a coffee love?" Edward asks gently.

I nod, "Yes please."

He nods, kissing my forehead before leaving the room. I pull up a chair, never disconnecting dad and mine's hand connection. I sigh sadly, "You scared me dad, you know that right?"

"Why didn't you listen to me when I told you to cut back on the steak, you never did listen to facts unless it was convenient to you, do you," I laugh humorlessly.

Biting my lip, my eyes feel so raw that I wouldn't be able to cry again, but the tears still fall, almost painfully. Edward walks back in, with two cups in hand. Kissing the coroner of my forehead, he sits in the chair beside me and hands me the coffee. I take a sip and sigh, glancing at Edward's shirt to notice a small wet patch. He looks down to see what I'm looking at, I speak, "Sorry about that…"

He smiles lovingly at me, "Don't be love."

I run a hand through my hair, "You don't have to stay here with me Edward."

"I could never leave you here Bella, don't be silly." He frowns.

I muster up a small smile, he smiles in return, leaning over and pecking my lips, instantly causing my heart to accelerate. He pulls back, gripping my hand, "I'll call Alice and tell her to postpone the wedding."

My heart aches, I want desperately to marry this man, but I can't bare to walk down the isle with Charlie in this bed. Another tear falls, "I'm sorry."

Edward sighs, letting the coffee cup balance on the arm of the chair. He kneels down in front of me and elopes me in a hug, and I let myself crumble against him again. For that moment I hated my father for having a stroke, for him ruining my wedding, but that's purely selfish of me. Here Edward is, willing to put the wedding off for me, being the angel he is, and there's me, being a soiled, unworthy daughter. He presses his lips to my head every once in a while, reminding me that I really don't deserve this angel.

Edward scoops me up, allowing me to lay on his lap once more. Within minutes, everything goes blank.

* * *

I wake up still clinging to Edward like life support. A nurse must have seen the two of us and put a blanket on top of us. Edward's head rests on my shoulder, asleep. I frown, his position must not be a comfortable one. I press my lips to his jaw line in gratitude before resting my head in the crook of his neck.

"I always thought you kids would end up together…"

My heart accelerates, I remove my head and look over at Dad, his eyes wide and knowing. I swallow, "Dad, you're awake."

He smiles, "It takes a lot to keep this old man down."

"Heh, I believe you."

"How long have I been asleep for?" He asks.

I look up at the round white clock against the plain white wall, it reading one thirty two. Whoa, that long, "Um, about twelve hours."

Charlie whistles, "Why are you guys still here then? It's your wedding day ain't it?"

My stomach drops, "Urh…we kind of postponed the wedding dad…"

"You postponed the wedding because of me, didn't you."

I bite my lip, "I can't go down the isle without you dad."

"Bella, you can't put your life on hold for me."

"Dad-"

"No Bella, you're getting married today and that's final."

I sigh, "It's too late anyway dad, we've already called it off."

"Just because you won't have fifty, or a hundred people there, doesn't mean you still can't have a wedding." Charlie grins.

I grin back.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Twelve hours later_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I still refuse to get married without dad, so we bring the to wedding to him. I don't even wear the dress that Alice made, much to her dismay, but I do wear a white summer dress that Alice owned. Jasper asks Mr. Weber to come to the hospital instead of the house, which doesn't mess up any plans, considering he wasn't informed the wedding was off.

I stand outside the door with the girls, and now, my mother. She has tears in her eyes, and a paper thin smile on her lips, "I can't believe my little girl has grown up,"

She hugs me, I laugh, "Mom, I'm thirty!"

Renee laughs, whipping the invisible tears that she thinks leaked, "Still, I can't believe it, are you sure about this? You don't want to wait and have a proper wedding like planned?"

I smile at my mother, knowing the doors closed, I speak, "I love Edward, I can't imagine waiting another week, or even a day, without being his wife."

"You are such a romantic Bella," Mom laughs, hugging me again.

I laugh, Alice squeals, "You're really going to be my sister in a few minutes."

I roll my eyes, Esme comes and hugs me as well, "I can honestly say I cannot find my son a better female for him. I'm proud to call you my daughter."

"Esme…"

She shakes her head, "No, it's mom now,"

I smile, the door opens to my father's room –which Carlisle had changed for the biggest- Jasper comes out and speaks, "We're ready for you."

We nod, we don't go in formally, but I am the last one in. My breath hitches as my eyes land on Edward, unlike me, he's wearing his tux as planned. It finally sinks in, I'm about to _marry _Edward Cullen. My heart pounds in my chest, this is really happening –whether or not I can hear clear well dad's heart monitor-. I walk right up to Edward, not taking in anything else.

His expression I can only guess is mirroring mine, a lope sided smile consumes his face as he reaches for my hand, and elopes it with mine. He mouths, 'you're beautiful'. I blush, smiling before looking at the pastor.

Mr. Weber smiles and speaks, "Dearly beloved, we have gathered here in this hospital to witness Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan in holy matrimony.

"Edward, will you take this woman as your lawfully wedded wife, promise to cherish her, comfort and love her, keep her in sickness and health. Forsake all others, until death do you part?"

Edward smiles, looking deep into my eyes, "I do."

My heart skips a beat, as butterflies fly uncontrollably inside my stomach, "And to you, Isabella Swan, take this man as your lawfully wedded wife, promise to cherish him, comfort and love him, keep him in sickness and in health. Forsake all others, until death do you part?"

I gulp, feeling my throat run dry, I speak, "I do."

Edward face brightens up almost instantly, his skin glows under the pale light of the hospital room. Carlisle comes forth and hands Edward my ring, "With this ring, I take Isabella as my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part." He slides a gold band onto my finger, tiny diamonds surrounding it, I'm to happy to guess the worth.

Esme brings me Edward's gold band, and I speak, "With this ring, I take Edward as my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part." I slide his plain band onto his finger, his hand instantly covers mine as soon as it's on him.

We grin at each other, "By the power invested in me by the lord, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride."

He doesn't have to tell Edward twice, he pulls at my hands and smacks his lips to mine, kissing me passionately. Everyone in the room claps, but I don't care to notice, I wrap my arms around my _husband _and kiss him with twice the force.

We break free, grinning like mad people, and I press my forehead to his cheek, staring at only my family. Gripping my hand once more, I have everyone pouncing at us, hugging, kissing, and congratulating us. Our hands never disconnect, I give my father one last hug, Edward giving a hand shake, before both Edward and I leave the hospital, getting in the limo that awaits us, and off to our long awaited honeymoon.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Don't blame me if the wedding lines are wrong, I've never been to a wedding and my parents aren't married, so I don't know :P **

**I hope you enjoyed in, I'll update sooner, I promise! **


End file.
